Te rencontrer
by lolochou
Summary: Caroline Forbes, 23 ans, shériff de Mystic Falls, célibataire, ne s'attend pas à ce que sa vie soit chamboulée par une nouvelle rencontre à la fête de fiançailles de sa meilleure amie. Klaroline/Kennett/Stelena/Mabekah. Tous humains
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce site, et la première sur Klaus et Caroline de The Vampire Diaries. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont la bienvenue. Je prépare la suite, si vous aimez !

Please Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Il y avait peu de monde au Mystic Grill, lorsque Caroline Forbes y fit son entrée, téléphone en main, elle s'assit à une table, le serveur, qui n'était autre que Matt Donovan, alla à sa rencontre.

« Hey Care »

« Salut Matt ! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Tyler ? »

« Non, je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui encore. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? »

« Oh rien, on devait ce voir pour que je puisse lui rendre quelques affaires à lui. Il va arriver en retard comme d'habitude. »

« Tu veux quelque chose en l'attendant ? »

« Je veux bien un café s'il te plait »

« Et un café pour la demoiselle »

Matt revint cinq minutes plus tard avec son café.

Tout en buvant son café, Caroline regarda la salle. Il y avait un jeune homme devant le bar qui regardait son portable, et deux jeunes femmes installées à une table qui parlaient.

Elle était à la moitié de sa tasse quand une sonnerie se fit entendre, elle regarda son portable, mais ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui du jeune homme assit au bar. Il décrocha :

« Mais où est ce que t'es ?

Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt ? Sa fait 1h que je t'attends

Ouais, c'est bon, c'est pas grave. On se verra un autre jour. Salut ! »

Pendant toute la durée de l'appel, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, il était grand, blond, de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage vu qu'il était de dos.

Ce fut quelqu'un qui prit place face à elle qui la sortit de son observation. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que c'était finalement Tyler qui venait d'arriver.

« Désolé, je suis en retard »

« J'ai l'habitude maintenant »

« Ouais, bref, tu voulais me voir pourquoi ? »

« Pour te rendre quelques affaires »

« Des affaires !? T'avais pas d'affaires à moi, vu que tu vivais chez moi »

Qu'il était gonflé de dire ça. Mais Caroline n'en fit rien paraître.

« Si tu préfères, des cadeaux que tu m'a fais. Comme ce bracelet »

Elle lui tendit un bracelet

« Pourquoi tu me le rends ? C'était un cadeau. »

« Je veux plus rien qui me rappelle notre histoire »

« T'aurais pu les revendre »

Il n'allait vraiment pas lui facilité la tâche.

« Je veux pas de l'argent de tes cadeaux, je ne veux plus rien qui viennent de toi »

« Comme tu veux »

« Aussi, si je t'ai fais venir, c'est parce qu'il me manque quelques affaires que j'ai dû oublier chez toi »

« Ouais, je les aient mit dans un carton »

« Je pourrais passer les récupérer ou on se fixe un autre rendez-vous »

« T'aura qu'à passer, je suis débordé »

« Je passerais ce week end, ça te va ? »

« Ouais, je travaille à l'appart, donc c'est bon.''

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas en discussion inutile, et Tyler prit congé, laissant Caroline de nouveau seule.

Matt, qui avait surveillé ses deux amis d'un œil attentif, se dirigea vers Caroline dès que Tyler fut partit.

« Sa à l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé. »

« Ouais, j'ai juste une dernière confrontation ce week end pour récupérer des affaires »

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu vas les récupérer chez lui ? »

« Ouais, monsieur a beaucoup de boulot. » dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle et Matt se sourirent, complices.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle soit la ? » demanda Matt, après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je suis pratiquement sure qu'elle a déjà emménagée avec lui. »

« Je suis désolé Care. Tyler est un vrai con »

Caroline soupira, puis Matt la laissa et retourna travailler.

Elle en profita pour observer les personnes présentes au Grill.

Elle s'attarda surtout sur le jeune homme assit au bar.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il se retourna.

Caroline pu enfin le détailler, il avait des yeux bleu magnifique, un nez droit et des lèvres fines. Elle l'observa longtemps, et ce fut son portable qui la sortit de son observation, elle regarda qui osait l'interrompre dans sa contemplation, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de sa meilleure amie.

De Bonnie à 15h42 :

« Hey Care,

Quoi de neuf ? Dis-moi, partante pour un aprèm' entre filles demain ? »

Elle lui répondit aussitôt, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie.

« Hey Bon' )

Pour demain c'est bon, on se retrouve à 13h au Grill ? On mangera ensemble comme sa.»

Elle n'eut qu'à attendre une minute pour recevoir une réponse positive de Bonnie, qui lui apprit également qu'Elena sera là.

Caroline partie du Grill vers 16 heures, non sans avoir regardée une dernière fois le bar, et constata, déçu que le jeune homme n'y était plus.

Elle rentra chez elle se préparer à prendre son service de nuit au commissariat de Mystic Falls, ou elle avait succédée à sa mère.

Le lendemain

_Cela faisait une seulement une journée que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, et pourtant il ne quittait pas mes pensées._

_Il fallait vraiment que je me change les idées._

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Caroline fit son entrée au Grill, à la recherche de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle les trouva rapidement, étant donné qu'elles étaient installées à leur table habituelle.

En s'installant à la table, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le bar. Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Care » La saluèrent ses amies

« Hey les filles, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

« A peine cinq minutes »

Matt s'approcha des filles et prit leurs commandes, qui se résumait en une assiette de frites chacunes.

Tout en mangeant, nous parlâmes de nos vies.

« Alors Care, ou s'en ait la rupture avec Tyler ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Je passe chercher le peu d'affaires que j'ai oubliée chez lui demain, et je n'aurais plus rien à faire avec ce salop » répondit Caroline amère. « On pourrait parler d'autre chose que de ma rupture ? J'ai pas spécialement envie de gaspiller ma salive à parler de lui »

Bonnie le comprit et engagea la conversation sur Elena et sa relation avec Stefan.

« Et toi Elena avec Stefan ? »

« Oh. . . Eh bien, on est très heureux ensemble » lui répondit Elena avec un sourire rêveur.

« D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose »

Bonnie et moi nous regardâmes, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Puis nous nous tournâmes vers Elena, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien ? » La pressais-je, n'étant pas du tout patiente.

« Eh bien, voilà, je suis enceinte » nous dit Elena

« C'est vrai ! Mais c'est génial ! Je suis trop contente pour toi » dîmes Bonnie et moi, en même temps.

On questionna Elena, qui nous apprit qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois. Elle et Stefan était tellement heureux de cet évènement.

On passa ensuite à Bonnie

« Bon, alors et toi Bonnie ? Que se passe-t-il de beau dans ta vie ? » La questionnais-je.

« Eh bien, la raison de mon retour à Mystic Falls, n'est pas un hasard. Voilà, vous savez que moi et Kol on est ensemble depuis le lycée, et il y'a deux mois de cela, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai dis oui ! Les filles je vais me marier ! » S'exclama Bonnie.

Elena et moi criâmes de joie, tellement heureuse de savoir que notre Bonnie allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Bonnie leur apprit qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu, et qu'il ne restait que la robe, les fleurs et le gâteau à choisir.

Après qu'Elena et moi aient acceptées d'être les demoiselles d'honneurs, nous sortîmes du Grill, pour une virée shopping.

Malgré qu'elle soit heureuse pour ses meilleures amies, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

Elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses, et leurs vies allaient prendre une nouvelle tournure.

Elena était enceinte et Bonnie était fiancée.

Et elle, Caroline Forbes, était de nouveau célibataire, après avoir surpris Tyler, celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie, la tromper avec celle qu'il disait être sa meilleure amie : Hayley.

*Flash-Back*

Caroline rentra plus tôt du travail, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, alors elle avait préféré rentrée et profité de son petit ami.

A peine eut elle mit les pieds dans le manoir Lockwood, qu'elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était instinctif.

Elle pénétra dans le salon et remarqua qu'il y'avait deux verres de vin posés sur la table basse, ainsi que des ballerines, elle remarqua de suite que ce n'était pas les siennes.

Elle se décida à monter voir dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tyler. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Une voix lui parvint, celle de Tyler

« Il faut que tu partes Hayley »

« J'en ai aucune envie, quand est-ce que tu te décidera enfin à larguer ta petite Caroline ? »

« Hayley, c'est pas si simple »

« Bien sûr que si ça l'est. Tu ne ressens plus rien elle, sinon tu ne coucherais pas avec moi depuis plus de huit mois maintenant. »

C'en fut trop pour Caroline. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amants, qui s'empressèrent de couvrir leurs corps avec le drap.

« Caroline » s'empressa de dire Tyler

« Tais-toi » hurla Caroline

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer » tenta Tyler

« M'expliquer ? Mais m'expliquer quoi Tyler ? Que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Que tu ne te tape pas ta soi-disant meilleure amie ? Tu sais quoi Tyler ? Je vais te faciliter la tâche, c'est fini, tu peux vivre ta petite histoire d'amour au grand jour. »

Et sur ces mots, Caroline quitta le manoir et se rendit chez sa mère, qui ne dit rien, sachant que sa fille ne voulait pas en parler.

*Fin Flash-Back*

Mais ce que Caroline ignorait, c'est que sa vie, aussi, allait prendre une toute nouvelle tournure.

* * *

Voila voila pour le prologue. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	2. Chapter 1 : La fête de fiançailles

**Bonsoir ou bonjour (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre) **

**Je suis ravie que le prologue vous ais plu.**

**Lynn : Merci pour ta review. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Deux semaines avant le mariage

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bonnie avait appris à ses amies qu'elle était fiancée, elles avaient toutes les trois étés faire les boutiques afin de trouver la robe parfaite pour Bonnie.

C'était une robe à la fois simple et sophistiquée, un bustier avec des bretelles fines.

Elles ont mis plus d'une heure avant de trouver la robe parfaite pour Bonnie, et une autre heure avant de trouver celle des demoiselles d'honneurs, qui étaient également une robe bustier de couleur beige.

* * *

Bonnie et Kol avaient organisés une petite fête pour leurs fiançailles.

Malheureusement pour Caroline, cette fête se déroulait au manoir Lockwood.

C'est pour cette raison que Caroline ruminait sa frustration. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ex et sa pouf, en train de s'embrasser.

Écœurée, elle détourna le regard et le posa sur Elena et Stefan. Ils étaient tous les deux assis et étaient en pleine discussion, Caroline remarqua que Stefan avait sa main posé sur le ventre d'Elena, qui en était désormais à cinq mois de grossesse.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Bonnie et Kol, ils étaient au milieu du salon ou une piste de danse avait été aménagée.

Caroline regarda ensuite Matt, il était venu accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde qui s'appelait Rebekah. Cette femme était la grande sœur de Kol.

Matt et elle c'était rencontrés une semaine auparavant au Grill, alors que Rebekah avait rendez-vous avec Kol et Bonnie. Et depuis ce jour, Rebekah passait tous les jours au Grill.

D'après ce que Caroline pouvait constater, il semblait qu'ils se plaisaient, cela ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble.

En voyant tous ces amis heureux, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Ils avaient tous trouvés quelqu'un qui les rendaient heureux, qui donnaient un sens à leurs vies.

Caroline sortie prendre l'air, non sans avoir pris au passage une bouteille de vodka.

Elle était dehors depuis environ cinq minutes, quand une voiture se gara. C'était un 4x4 noir.

Caroline regarda la personne descendre du véhicule et se diriger vers le manoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il portait une chemise blanche sur un jean noir.

Mais quand Caroline regarda le visage de l'homme, qui se trouvait maintenant près d'elle, son cœur eut un raté. C'était lui. L'homme qu'elle avait vu au Grill il y'a deux semaines de cela. Il était là, tout prêt d'elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très beau, des yeux bleus dans lesquels elle pourrait se plonger pendant des heures.

Elle revint à la réalité par la voix de son interlocuteur, dans lequel elle décelait un accent britannique.

« Bonjour » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour » lui répondit elle, complètement envoûtée.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais pourquoi êtes-vous toute seule à l'extérieur au lieu de faire la fête avec vos amis ? »

« Oh . . . Euh, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais » mentis Caroline.

Il hocha la tête et remarqua qu'elle avait une bouteille entre les mains, Caroline le vit et s'empressa d'engager la conversation

« Je suis Caroline Forbes, la meilleure amie de Bonnie » se présenta-t-elle.

« Klaus Mikaelson, je suis l'un des grands frères de Kol » se présenta-t-il à son tour.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kol décida de faire son apparition

« Hey Care, t'es la, les filles te cherche partout. Oh, je vois que t'a rencontré mon frère Klaus »

« Je vous laisse entre mecs, et je vais retrouver les filles. A plus tard » Caroline rentra dans le manoir, non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois Klaus.

Klaus, de son côté regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui, et il en vint presque à maudire son frère de les avoir interrompus.

Kol, lui, avait bien remarqué la façon dont Klaus regardait Caroline retourner à l'intérieur, il décida de le taquiner un peu

« Alors Nik, aurais-je interrompu quelque chose entre toi et cette chère Caroline ? »

Klaus leva les yeux ciel, mais ne répondit rien, avec Kol mieux valait ne pas répondre, sinon il en aurait pour des heures.

A la place, il se décida à faire comme Caroline et entra dans le manoir, suivit de Kol.

Caroline avait retrouvé les filles qui étaient en pleine discussion. Ce fut Elena qui la vit la première

« Hey Care, ou t'était passée ? » lui demanda Elena

« J'étais juste sortie prendre l'air, de quoi vous parliez ? »

« Je racontais à Bonnie comment c'était passé mon rendez-vous chez le gynéco » lui appris Elena.

« Alors, tu connais le sexe du bébé ? » demanda Caroline surexcitée.

« On en a beaucoup parlé avec Stefan, et on a décidés d'avoir la surprise »

Elles parlèrent ensuite du mariage qui approchait

« Alors Bonnie, pas trop stressée ? » lui demanda Elena

« Pas du tout, je suis même impatiente de me marier » lui répondit Bonnie

« Kol ne t'a toujours pas dit ou il comptait t'emmener en lune de miel ? »

« Non, il s'obstine à me cacher la destination, pourtant j'ai tout tenté pour qu'il me le dise »

Caroline et Elena se regardèrent et rigolèrent face à l'aveu de leur amie.

Une chanson attira l'attention de Bonnie, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chanson, c'était LA chanson, celle sur laquelle ils c'étaient embrassés pour la première fois : If i only could.

Kol arriva vers les filles

« Excusez-moi les filles, Bonnie m'accorderais tu cette danse ? » lui demanda Kol

« Avec plaisir » lui répondit Bonnie tout sourire.

Ils furent rejoints par Stefan et Elena ainsi que par Matt & Rebekah et d'autres couples dont Caroline ne connaissait pas.

Encore une fois, Caroline se retrouva seule, ses amis les plus proches avaient tous quelqu'un avec qui danser, même son ex dansait.

Caroline se dirigea vers le bar et prit une autre bouteille de vodka et se servit un verre. Elle but son premier verre cul sec et s'en servit un deuxième. Elle fut rejointe par Klaus, qui lui tendit son propre verre, elle le servit.

« Vous ne dansez pas ? » lui demanda t'il

« Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, je suis seule » lui répondit-elle

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, bu une gorgée de son verre.

« Qui que soit cet homme, il ne mérite pas que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil » lui dit il

« Pardon ? »

Caroline était estomaquée, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était à ce point malheureuse ? Était elle si mauvaise comédienne ? Pourtant ses amis ne semblaient pas remarqués qu'elle allait mal.

« Eh bien, vous êtes ici pour célébrer les fiançailles de votre meilleure amie, et cela fait deux fois que vous vous isolée pour noyer votre chagrin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je noie mon chagrin ? » lui demanda t'elle

« Vous avez cette lueur dans les yeux, et puis si vous n'aviez pas de chagrin, vous ne vous seriez pas isolée. » lui répondit il

« Il est ici ? » lui demanda t'il après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

Caroline voulut faire celle qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais lorsqu'elle le regarda et qu'elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui mentir. C'était étrange, elle le connaissait depuis quoi, cinq minutes, et elle était incapable de lui mentir.

De toute façon, elle était sûr qu'il saurait si elle mentait ou pas. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle pouvait mentir sur son état d'esprit à ses amis les plus proches, mais pas à un inconnu.

« Oui. » lui répondit elle après ces minutes de réflexion.

« Je ne veux pas paraître impoli ou autre, mais quoi qu'il vous ait fait, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a perdu. »

Dire que Caroline était surprise, était loin de la vérité, elle ne savait que répondre tant il l'avait prise au dépourvu.

Et il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se leva et lui tendit sa main puis l'invita à danser.

« Et si vous lui montrez ce qu'il a perdu »

Caroline sourit et posa sa main dans la sienne. A ce contact, elle sentit un doux frisson la parcourir. Si Klaus l'avait senti, il n'en montra rien.

Il entraîna Caroline jusqu'à la piste de danse et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qui elle, enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils dansèrent, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, mais aussi dans leurs pensées.

Caroline, cherchait à comprendre pourquoi son corps était si réceptif au contact de Klaus, et surtout comment il faisait pour connaître son état d'esprit.

Klaus, lui, cherchait à comprendre pourquoi un homme oserait faire du mal à Caroline. Elle était magnifique, intelligente, et elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il l'avait comprit quand elle avait posé sa main dans la sienne, son cœur avait eu un raté.

Il se rappela alors de la première fois où il l'avait vu, pas quand il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt au manoir, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait au Mystic Grill, il y'a deux semaines de cela.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Kol, mais ce dernier avait reporté. Et puis, il avait senti un regard sur lui, alors il c'était retourné et il avait vu cette magnifique jeune femme qui le regardait. Puis son portable avait sonné, mettant fin à la connexion visuelle qu'ils avaient eus. Puis il était partit du Grill.

Il pensait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais et pourtant, elle était là, dans ses bras. Il se demanda alors, si elle l'avait reconnu.

Ils continuèrent à danser pendant encore deux chansons. Ce qui, n'était pas passé inaperçu pour leurs amis et famille.

Bonnie, Elena, Stefan & Matt voyaient que Caroline avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas lorsqu'elle était avec Tyler. Elle avait ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et ses joues étaient un peu roses. Caroline Forbes rougissait ! C'était bien une première.

Kol, Rebekah, Elijah et Finn, eux, n'avait jamais vu leur frère prêter une attention particulière à une femme. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, à avoir des sentiments. Ce pourrait-il que Caroline le fasse changer d'avis sur les relations ? Ils voyaient bien que Klaus ne quittait pas Caroline du regard, même lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et qu'ils retournèrent au bar.

Quand à Tyler, il n'avait rien loupé de la scène que lui avait offerte Caroline. Quand elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était venu seule. Et il connaissait tout l'entourage de Caroline, alors il était sûr qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Qui était cet homme ? Il voyait bien que Caroline souriait, comme elle n'avait jamais sourie auparavant, pas même lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

Dire que Tyler bouillait de jalousie était un euphémisme, c'était carrément au-delà.

* * *

La fête touchait à sa fin, et chacun rentrait avec leur compagnon.

Caroline qui était venu accompagnée de Bonnie et Kol, se retrouva sans voiture. Tout à coup, elle se sentit bête. Comment n'avait-elle put ne pas penser à ce détail ? Elle avait alors deux solutions qui se proposaient à elle.

Soit, elle retournait au manoir et demandait à Tyler de lui servir de chauffeur. Ouais, cette solution était pas terrible. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule dans une voiture avec son ex.

Soit, elle rentrait chez elle à pied. Cette solution était pas terrible non plus, surtout qu'il lui faudrait environ une demi-heure pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle allait commencer à marcher, quand une voiture se stoppa juste devant elle. Elle reconnue de suite la voiture, c'était le 4x4 noir de Klaus. Il descendit de sa voiture, et lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Caroline n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, elle accepta, pour plusieurs raisons.

D'une sa lui évitait de rentrer chez elle à pied, et de deux sa lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec Klaus.

Il l'a dirigea vers le côté passager et lui ouvrit la porte. Caroline se glissa à l'intérieur et attendit qu'il reprenne place côté conducteur.

Lorsqu'il démarra, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Tu comptais vraiment rentrer chez toi à pied ? »

« Eh ben, comme je suis venue avec Bonnie et Kol, et que je voulais pas les déranger, surtout qu'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux et profiter l'un de l'autre »

Klaus grimaça à cette pensée. La dernière chose dont il voulait parler était la vie sexuelle de son frère.

« Et comme il était absolument hors de question que je me retrouve seule dans une voiture avec mon ex, je n'avais pas d'autre solution » lui dit Caroline, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Attend, il n'y avait plus personne chez les Lockwood » se rendit compte Klaus, il continua « Tyler Lockwood est ton ex ? » comprit-il.

Bien qu'il lui ait posé la question, le son de sa voix indiquait plutôt une affirmation.

Caroline baissa la tête. Ce que Klaus remarqua.

« Hey, ne baisse pas la tête, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu. » lui dit-il en la regardant.

Caroline releva la tête et le regarda, elle put voir dans ses yeux de la sincérité. Elle ne put que lui sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Klaus se gara devant chez Caroline, et se hâta de sortir de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Caroline sortie de la voiture à son tour et le remercia.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait remonter dans sa voiture, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Gentleman jusqu'au bout !

Arrivée devant la porte, Caroline inséra ses clés et ouvra la porte, elle se tourna vers Klaus

« Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi aujourd'hui. » lui dit-elle

« Ce fut un plaisir, Caroline. » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils se regardaient depuis quelques secondes quand Klaus s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Caroline.

« Bonne nuit Caroline. » souffla t'il.

« Bonne nuit. » lui répondit-elle du même ton, complètement envoûtée par la sensation du contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Klaus lui sourit une dernière fois puis monta dans sa voiture. Caroline resta sur le pas de sa porte, jusqu'à ce que le 4x4 de Klaus ne fût plus à porter de vu. Elle rentra chez elle, ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline se reprit, enleva son gilet fin et ses chaussures, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain ou elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude, ou elle y resta pendant une demi-heure. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, avant de se sécher les cheveux, puis elle enfila son pyjama, qui se composait d'un simple short et d'un débardeur.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'engouffra dans son lit et s'endormit.

De son côté, quand Klaus rentra au manoir que possédait sa famille, Caroline n'avait pas quitté ses pensées une seule seconde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait de si spécial pour qu'il pense à elle sans arrêt. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux gens.

Il monta dans sa chambre, et se dirigea dans son atelier. Il s'installa à son bureau prit un crayon et une feuille et se mit à dessiner. Quand son dessin fut terminé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dessiné le visage de Caroline.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme blonde. Il avait beau lutter, c'était perdu d'avance.

C'est alors qu'il prit une décision. Il ferait tout pour gagner l'affection de Caroline. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il partit se coucher.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :).**


	3. Chapter 2 : Enterrements de vies

**Coucou chères lectrices, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour la partie concernant les garçons. **

**Etant une fille, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemble une soirée typique entre hommes.**

**Et je ne voulais pas faire comme dans les films genre casino, stripclub, etc. . . **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Je vous laisse le découvrir, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la fête chez les Lockwood.

Et Caroline ne passait pas un jour sans voir Klaus. La plupart du temps, ils se rencontraient « par hasard » au Mystic Grill.

En l'espace d'une semaine ils avaient énormément appris de choses l'un sur l'autre.

Caroline apprit que Klaus était un artiste, il comptait d'ailleurs ouvrir une galerie à Mystic Falls. Cela avait ravie Caroline, puisque cela signifiait que Klaus comptait rester un moment à Mystic Falls.

Klaus de son côté, apprit que Caroline était le shérif de la ville, tout comme sa mère l'avait été, ainsi que sa grand-mère. Il prit également connaissance du motif de la séparation de Caroline avec cet idiot de Tyler Lockwood.

Pour les futur mariés, ils leurs restaient une semaine à attendre avant de pouvoir, enfin, s'unir.

Leurs amis leurs avaient organisés une soirée d'enterrement de vie. C'est pourquoi Bonnie se retrouva chez Caroline avec Elena et Rebekah. Et Kol était chez lui accompagné de son frère Klaus, de Stefan et de Matt.

* * *

Du côté des filles :

La soirée avait bien commencée, Caroline avait sorti plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, et avait mis une musique d'ambiance.

Les filles étaient assises à même le sol, chacune à un coin de la table basse un shot de tequila devant elles, sauf pour Elena, qui elle avait du jus de fruits. Caroline avait décidée de jouer à un jeu qu'elle avait elle-même inventé. Elle avait placée au centre de la table un saladier à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient plusieurs petits bouts de papier pliés.

Caroline expliqua la règle du jeu :

« Alors, chacune notre tour, nous allons piocher un papier dans le saladier et lire à voix haute le chiffre inscrit dessus, puis nous raconterons quelque chose de personnel en rapport avec ce chiffre. Vous avez compris ? »

Les trois autres jeunes femmes la regardèrent et firent non de la tête. Caroline soupira et commença. Elle piocha au hasard un papier, l'ouvrit et lu le chiffre qui y était inscrit « 14 ». Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis sourit et dit :

« J'avais 14 ans lorsque j'ai embrassé un garçon pour la première fois »

Bonnie et Elena sourirent à se souvenir, Caroline c'était empressé d'aller tout leur raconté.

La prochaine fille à piocher un numéro fut Rebekah :

« 3 » lut-elle, « le nombre d'hommes avec qui je l'ai fait »

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Elena : « 5, le nombre de jours que j'ai eus à attendre avant que Stefan m'invite à sortir »

Puis ce fut le tour de Bonnie : « 7, ça fait 7 ans que je suis avec Kol » dit Bonnie en un sourire rêveur.

Caroline repiocha un papier : « 4, ça fait 4 mois que je n'ai pas eu de rapport sexuelle »

Bonnie et Elena furent surprises, après tout cela faisait seulement deux mois que Caroline avait rompu avec Tyler.

Rebekah : « 11, le nombre de mois que je suis célibataire »

Elena : « 6, il m'a fallu six semaines pour que je comprenne que Stefan était l'homme de ma vie »

Bonnie : « 1, je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul homme »

La soirée continua pendant un moment avec le jeu, que les filles adorèrent. Caroline avait vraiment de bonnes idées, et elle avait une imagination débordante. Elle avait mis plein de chiffres allant de 0 à 100, alors la première fois que l'une d'entre elles tira un nombre élevé, ce fut le fou rire général, aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient d'anecdote pour un nombre élevé.

Elles arrêtèrent le jeu après deux heures, elles avaient toutes appris à mieux se connaitre, et à connaitre Rebekah, qui leur avait avouée qu'elle craquait pour Matt.

Les trois amies lui sourirent, et Caroline se décida à lui donner quelques conseils.

« Dis-moi, avec qui va tu au mariage ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ben, avec personne, je suis arrivé ici il y'a peu de temps, et je ne connais pas grand monde » lui apprit Rebekah.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais y aller avec Matt ? » lui demanda Caroline de but en blanc.

« Oui » lui répondit simplement Rebekah.

« Alors agis. Matt ne fera rien le premier, de peur de te brusquer, il est comme ça. »

Elena et Bonnie hochèrent la tête pour signifier leurs accords.

« Je le ferais » dit alors Rebekah, elle était déterminée. Elle appréciait vraiment Matt, elle aime vraiment passer du temps avec lui, et elle sentait au fond d'elle, qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait.

C'est pourquoi elle décida qu'elle prendrait les choses en main le lendemain.

Après ceci, Caroline se décida à mettre un peu d'ambiance. Elle se dirigea vers la chaine Hifi et l'alluma. Let it go débuta. Les filles se levèrent et se déhanchèrent dans le salon.

La chanson se termina et enchaina sur Enjoy the silence.

Elles continuèrent de danser pendant plus d'une heure. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la sonnette se fît entendre. Les filles se tournèrent vers Caroline.

« On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Bah non, on devait passer la soirée juste entre nous, si c'est les garçons je les vires direct » lui répondit Caroline tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Les filles rigolèrent et se rassirent, elles étaient fatiguées de toutes cette danse.

Caroline ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un policier.

« Il y'a un problème ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, les voisins m'ont appelés pour tapage nocturne » lui répondit l'agent.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Caroline Forbes, shérif de Mystic Falls » s'énerva Caroline.

« Vous êtes le shérif ? Toute mes excuse alors, comment puis-je vous faire oublier cette petite scène ? » Lui dit l'agent tout en entrant dans l'appartement et en se dirigeant vers le salon sous les regards étonnés des trois jeunes femmes présentent dans la pièce.

« Mesdemoiselles » leurs dit-il « Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Marco. Puis-je savoir qui est Bonnie Bennett ? »

Elena pointa Bonnie du doigt, cette dernière comprit tout de suite la vrai raison de la présence de Marco. Et quand elle vit Caroline revenir dans la pièce avec un grand sourire, elle sut qu'elle avait osée. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais la chanson I'm sexy and I Know It commença. Ainsi que le show de Marco.

* * *

Du côté des garçons :

Kol, Klaus, Stefan et Matt étaient tous les quatre dans le salon des Mikaelson, sirotant des bières tout en regardant le match. Une fois le match fini, Stefan prit le reste de la soirée en main :

« Allez les gars, on est là pour enterrez la vie de célibataire de Kol, et il est hors de question qu'on reste là. On sort faire la fête, le taxi nous attend. »

« Quel taxi ? » osa demander Kol, il ne l'avait pas vu appeler qui que ce soit.

« Le taxi que j'ai réservé pour la soirée. »

Les garçons se levèrent et sortir du manoir sur ordre de Stefan. Ils montèrent dans le taxi, qui les emmena dans une boite de nuit, qui se trouvait dans une ville près de Mystic Falls.

Les garçons y entrèrent, Klaus et Matt allèrent trouver une table pendant que Stefan et Kol allaient commander des bières. Ils retrouvèrent Klaus et Matt quelques minutes plus tard, bières en main.

« Alors Kol, pas trop stresser ? » demanda Matt.

« Pas une seule seconde » lui répondit Kol.

« Matt, tu sais bien que Kol attend d'épouser Bonnie depuis le lycée » dit alors Stefan.

« Mais dis-moi Kol, comment as-tu rencontré Bonnie ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Oh . . . Eh bien, j'étais en retard pour le premier jour de cour, et en plus de ça je trouvais pas la salle, et Bonnie est arrivée droit sur moi, on s'est rentrés dedans, je l'ai aidé et elle m'a aidée à me repérer dans le bahut » lui raconta Kol.

« Et ensuite, ils ne se sont plus lâchés » termina Stefan.

« Dixit celui qui ne quitte pas Elena plus d'une heure » rétorqua Kol.

Les garçons parlèrent pendant environ une demi-heure. Ils furent interrompus par une femme qui c'était approchée de leur table.

« Salut » dit-elle d'une voie qui essayait d'être sexy.

Mais les garçons l'ignoraient. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se décourager. Elle s'approcha d'abord de Stefan qui la rembarra, elle alla ensuite vers Matt, qui ne la calcula pas du tout. Elle se dirigea alors vers Kol :

« Désolé chérie, mais j'enterre ma vie de célibataire. »

Puis elle tenta une approche vers Klaus, qui fut le moins sympa avec elle :

« T'a pas compris que tu dérange ? »

La jeune femme, folle de rage de s'être fait rembarrée par quatre mecs, en moins de cinq minutes, partie. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et se moquèrent d'elle pendant environ dix bonnes minutes. Ce fut Stefan qui retrouva son calme le premier.

« Oh franchement, les gars, la pauvre, quatre râteaux en l'espace de quelques minutes, ça fait mal à l'ego » commença Stefan.

« Je pensais que tu étais plus attirée par les brunes que les blondes Stefan » lui dit alors Matt.

« Je disais pas ça pour moi, mais peut-être pour toi, t'es célibataire depuis un moment » lui rétorqua Stefan.

« C'était pas mon genre » dit Matt.

« Non, c'est vrai, ton genre c'est plus les femmes déterminée, qui ne s'arrête seulement lorsqu'elles ont eues ce qu'elles voulaient » énonça Stefan.

« Hey, au moins je sais ce que je recherche chez une femme » dit Matt.

« Et toi, mon cher frère, pourquoi l'avoir rembarrée ? » demanda Kol à Klaus.

« Pas intéressé » lui répondit simplement Klaus.

Non, Klaus n'était pas intéressé par cette femme, ni par aucune autre. Toutes ces pensées étaient dirigées vers Caroline. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme blonde. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Kol lui parlait.

« Hein ? »

« A qui pensais tu ainsi pour ne pas m'avoir entendu ? » lui demanda Kol.

« A personne » lui répondit Klaus rapidement.

Trop rapidement même.

« A d'autre, grand frère, je te connais par cœur. Allez, raconte tout à ton petit frère adoré » lui dit Kol, faisant rire Matt et Stefan.

« Y'a rien à dire » grogna Klaus.

« C'est ça, je te crois. Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais deviner. Tu pensais à une jeune femme »commença à dire Kol « Blonde, que tu as rencontré à ma fête de fiançailles chez les Lockwood. »

Klaus ne fut même pas surprit, que son frère ait remarqué son intérêt pour Caroline. Après tout, il avait passé tout son temps avec elle, lors de la fête chez les Lockwood, allant même jusqu'à la raccompagnée chez elle.

« Tu devrais l'invité à aller avec toi au mariage » lui dit alors Matt.

Matt avait bien vu que Klaus plaisait à Caroline, et il avait eu la confirmation que Caroline plaisait à Klaus il y'a quelques secondes. Il voulait que son amie soit heureuse, et elle semblait l'être, le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec Klaus. Matt l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils les voyaient ensemble au Grill.

« Tu crois » lui demanda Klaus.

« J'en suis sûr. Mais je te préviens, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je m'occuperais de ton cas » l'avertit alors Matt.

« Et je l'aiderais » l'appuya Stefan « La dernière chose dont Caroline a besoin, c'est d'une déception. Elle a beau être quelqu'un de fort, elle est aussi très fragile » apprit Stefan à Klaus.

Fragile, Klaus l'avait remarqué à la fête chez les Lockwood. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était la voir malheureuse. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Plus que personne. Elle méritait tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus beau.

Les garçons quittèrent la boîte sur le coup des deux heures du matin.

Le taxi les déposèrent devant l'appartement de Caroline.

Ce fut Rebekah qui leur ouvrit la porte, elle sauta dans les bras de ses frères :

« Les filles, y'a des garçons » rigola t'elle.

« T'es soûle ? »lui demanda Klaus.

« Nan, je suis pas soûle » lui répondit-elle, avant de rigoler.

Bonnie arriva, suivit d'Elena et de Caroline.

« Hey mon cœur, tu m'a trop, trop manqué » dit Bonnie à Kol, en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Je vois qu'on c'est bien amusé » dit alors Matt.

Kol prit Bonnie et se dirigea vers la porte « Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'aucunes ne rentrent seules » dit Kol aux garçons.

Stefan et Matt acquiescèrent. Stefan prit Elena et sortit, suivie de près par Rebekah et Matt, qui décida de raccompagner cette dernière. Klaus resta avec Caroline.

Les trois premiers couples, prirent chacun un taxi qu'ils avaient appelés en constatant l'état des filles.

* * *

Du côté de Kol et Bonnie :

Kol eut du mal à faire en sorte que Bonnie monte dans le taxi.

« Allez ma puce, plus vite tu montes dans ce taxi, plus vite on sera rentrés à la maison » commença Kol.

« Et plus vite on pourra faire l'amour » termina Bonnie d'une voix sensuelle, tout en s'approchant de lui.

Kol voulut l'embrasser, mais Bonnie monta dans le taxi en rigolant.

« Je pensais que tu voulais me voir dans le taxi, j'y suis, allez maintenant dépêche-toi » lui dit alors Bonnie.

Kol sourit et monta à son tour dans le taxi, direction le manoir Mikaelson.

Kol passa son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il prit une mèche de cheveux de Bonnie et joua avec, tout le long du trajet.

Ce n'est que lorsque le taxi les déposèrent au manoir, que Kol se rendit compte que Bonnie c'était endormie. Il sortit du taxi, fit le tour, ouvra la porte du côté de Bonnie, et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, ce qui la réveilla légèrement.

« On est où ? » demanda t'elle d'une petite voix.

« A la maison » lui répondit doucement Kol « Par contre j'aurais besoin de ton aide, ma chérie, les clés sont dans la poche de ma veste. »

Bonnie sourit, et fit glisser son bras droit le long du torse de Kol, et attrapa les clés dans sa poche qu'elle lui tendit. Kol ouvra la porte, entra, et la referma avec son pied.

Il monta ensuite à l'étage, toujours avec Bonnie dans ses bras, et entra dans sa chambre.

Il déposa délicatement Bonnie sur son lit, qui poussa un soupir d'aise dès qu'elle sentit le matelas sous son dos, et elle s'endormit, Kol entreprit alors de la déshabiller pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour dormir. Il la laissa en sous-vêtements. Il se déshabilla à son tour, puis se coucha au côté de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Du côté de Stefan et Elena :

Stefan n'eut aucun mal à mettre Elena dans le taxi, où ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Alors, comment était ta soirée ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Tranquille, on a regardés un match puis on est sorti en boite » lui apprit Stefan.

« Oh, et j'imagine que vous vous êtes faits draguer ? » demanda Elena avec une petite pointe de jalousie.

« Serais-tu jalouse, ma chérie ? » lui demanda Stefan amusé.

« Pas du tout » lui répondit Elena « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Stefan se dit que ça devait être les hormones, aussi se dit-il de tout lui dire, non pas qu'il lui aurait mentit sur sa soirée.

« Une fille nous a abordé avec les garçons, mais on l'a tous rembarré » lui apprit Stefan « Rassurée ? » rajouta t'il.

« Un peu » lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et puis, d'après ce qu'on a vu, quand on est arrivée, vous sembliez bien vous amuser aussi » dit Stefan avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as même pas idée » lui dit Elena, en pensant au passage 'Marco'. Caroline avait fait très fort sur ce coup-là.

Le taxi les déposèrent devant chez eux. Stefan sortit, puis il aida Elena à sortir. Il les dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvra, puis ferma derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, prirent chacun une douche, puis se couchèrent. Elena vient se blottir contre Stefan qui referma ses bras sur elle, et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Du côté de Matt et Rebekah :

Matt avait tenu à raccompagner Rebekah chez elle, ainsi il pourra l'inviter au mariage.

Ils étaient dans le taxi, assis côte à côte, mais aucun d'eux ne parlaient ne sachant comment demander ce qu'il voulait tous les deux.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le manoir Mikaelson, Rebekah descendit suivit de Matt, qui demanda au taxi d'attendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la porte du manoir, qui était plongé dans le noir. Rebekah fit face à Matt.

« Merci, de m'avoir raccompagnée » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir » lui répondit Matt.

Rebekah alla pour ouvrir la porte, mais Matt la retint.

« Rebekah, est-ce que. . . » Commença t'il.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea t'elle.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au mariage de ton frère ? » se lança, enfin, Matt.

Rebekah eut un grand sourire.

« Avec plaisir »lui répondit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » s'assura Matt.

« Vraiment » confirma Rebekah.

Ils se sourirent, puis doucement, Matt s'approcha de Rebekah, il posa une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celle de la jeune femme. Rebekah ferma les yeux, et elle laissa Matt l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit Matt » lui chuchota Rebekah dès que le baiser eut pris fin.

« Bonne nuit Rebekah » lui répondit Matt de la même façon.

Matt la regarda rentrer chez elle, puis retourna dans le taxi qui le déposa chez lui.

Dans deux maisons différentes, un jeune homme blond et une jeune femme blonde, s'endormirent avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Du côté de Klaus et Caroline :

Klaus avait décidé de rester un peu avec Caroline.

Caroline qui sentit les effets de l'alcool la quitter un peu dû au fait de sa proximité avec le jeune homme blond qui occupait toutes ses pensées, décida de ranger son salon pour ce donner une certaine contenance. Klaus l'a suivi et l'aida. Sa leurs prient une dizaines de minutes pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon de Caroline.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Caroline se retourna vers Klaus, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait suivi, ce qui fait qu'il était très proche d'elle. Proche à un point où elle pouvait sentir son parfum.

« Tu . . . Hum. . . Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Bafouilla t'elle.

Klaus sourit, il avait bien remarqué son trouble.

« Je veux bien » lui répondit-il.

« Alors, il me reste de l'eau, du lait ou du jus de fruit » lui énonça t'elle tout en regardant dans le réfrigérateur.

« Du jus de fruit » lui dit-il.

Caroline sortit la bouteille du réfrigérateur, et sortit deux verres du placard. Elle servit un verre à Klaus et un pour elle. Ils burent le contenu de leurs verres en silence.

« Alors, comment était ta soirée ? » osa demander Caroline.

« C'était sympa » lui répondit Klaus « Et la tienne ? » lui demanda à son tour Klaus.

« On c'est bien amusées » lui répondit Caroline.

« Oui, j'avais vus ça » lui dit Klaus avec un sourire, sourire que Caroline lui rendit.

Klaus voulait lui demander quelque chose, c'était le moment ou jamais, il se lança :

« Caroline ? » commença t'il.

« Oui ? »lui dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au mariage ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Caroline cru que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur, elle avait tant voulu qu'il le lui demande, et il venait de le faire. Caroline cru qu'elle rêvait, elle se pinça discrètement pour être sûr que c'était bel et bien réel. Comme elle eut mal, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et que Klaus l'avait bel et bien invité à l'accompagner au mariage.

« Oui, avec plaisir » lui répondit-elle, enfin après ces minutes de réflexion.

Klaus lui sourit, pendant un moment il crut qu'elle allait refuser, mais non, elle avait accepté sa demande.

« Je devrais y aller » commença Klaus « Il est tard, et tu dois être fatiguée de ta soirée avec les filles » termina t'il.

« Comment vas-tu rentrer ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« En taxi » lui répondit simplement Klaus.

Caroline hocha la tête et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Arrivés devant celle-ci, Klaus se tourna vers Caroline.

« Bonne nuit Caroline » chuchota Klaus.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Klaus » lui dit Caroline..

Puis elle ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimée qu'il l'embrasse.

Dans un taxi, Klaus était toujours dans ses pensées, pensées qui étaient toutes occupées par Caroline. Il avait voulu l'embrasser, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, de peur de faire fuir la jeune femme, alors il c'était contenter de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

* * *

**Et voila pour le deuxième chapitre ^^ **

**C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici pour _Te rencontrer_**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :).**


	4. Chapter 3 : Le mariage

**Coucou chère lectrice. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Vu le titre, vous vous douter de ce qu'il va se passer ^^**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

La veille du mariage au soir

Du côté des filles :

Bonnie se trouvait dans une des nombreuses chambres dont était composé le manoir Mikaelson, en compagnie de Rebekah, Caroline et Elena.

C'était la veille de son mariage, et les filles avaient tenues à ce qu'elle respecte la tradition de ne pas voir le futur marié avant le jour J. Sa avait été très dur pour Bonnie de rester loin de Kol toute la journée, mais le fait que ses amies soit là, lui faisait passer la journée plus rapidement.

Elle avait passé sa matinée en compagnie de Rebekah. Toutes deux était passés chercher leurs robes puis elles avaient déjeuné au Mystic Grill. Elles y furent rejointes par Elena, qui sortait de la boutique de robes, ou la vendeuse venait juste de finir d'ajuster sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elles avaient passées le reste de l'après-midi à se promener à Mystic Falls, en faisant en sorte que Bonnie ne tombe pas sur Kol.

C'est en début de soirée, après son service, que Caroline retrouva les filles au manoir Mikaelson. Elle fut accueilli pas Rebekah, ensemble, elles montèrent dans la chambre ou se trouvaient Bonnie et Elena. Puis la soirée entre filles commença.

Elles commencèrent par prendre une douche chacune. Mais en plus de la douche, elles s'épilèrent minutieusement. Après que Bonnie, qui fut la dernière, revint dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, que les filles, s'installèrent chacune à une place stratégique. Rebekah et Elena étaient chacune d'un côté de Bonnie et Caroline se trouvait en face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Vous me faites peur » leurs dit Bonnie.

Pour toute réponse, les filles sortirent plusieurs trousses de beauté du dessous du lit. Et Bonnie comprit. Elles allaient s'occuper d'elle, ou plutôt l'utiliser comme Barbie géante.

Rebekah s'occupa des cheveux de Bonnie, elle lui fit une tresse, qu'elle roula en chignon.

« Comme ça, tes cheveux seront bien ondulés et aura pas besoin du boucleur » lui dit elle.

Elena s'occupa d'appliquer un masque sur le visage de Bonnie, puis elle passa à Rebekah et fit le sien et attendit que Caroline ait terminé de venir les ongles de Bonnie.

Ensuite, les filles s'occupèrent tout en regardant un DVD, _N'oublie jamais_. Quand le film fut fini, les filles avaient pratiquement vidé la boite de mouchoirs.

« Qu'est-ce que ce film peut me faire pleurer » leur dit Rebekah.

Les filles rigolèrent, car Rebekah avait vidée la moitié de la boite de mouchoir à elle toute seule.

Suite à ça, les filles allèrent se coucher. Bonnie et Elena prirent le lit, et Caroline et Rebekah se couchèrent sur le canapé.

* * *

Du côté des garçons :

Quand Kol c'était réveillé, ce matin-là, il n'avait pas pu profiter de sa future femme, que Rebekah était à la porte, et elle a prit d'assaut Bonnie, qui n'avait rien pu dire.

Il avait passé sa matinée dans le salon à jouer à des jeux vidéo, jusqu'à ce que son frère se décide à le sortir. Ils devaient faire quelques retouches sur leurs smokings.

Ils arrivèrent à la boutique vers quatorze heures. Ils y furent accueillit par une jeune femme.

Elle s'occupa d'abord du smoking de Klaus, puis passa à celui de Kol, ou elle s'y attarda légèrement. Kol le remarqua et perdit patience :

« Arrêtée d'essayer de profiter de la situation, et faites votre boulot. »

La couturière reprit son travail sérieusement, cette fois ci.

Après avoir récupéré leurs smokings, les garçons prirent la direction du Grill, que les filles venaient de quitter, selon le message que Klaus venait de recevoir de Rebekah.

Ils y retrouvèrent Matt, qui leur apportèrent une bière.

Klaus avait passé la journée à faire en sorte que Kol ne tombe pas sur Bonnie, ils ont donc passés une grande partie de leur après-midi au Mystic Grill. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée, qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir Mikaelson, où ils avaient passés le reste de la soirée à regarder un match.

Lorsque Kol monta se coucher, Klaus s'assura à ce qu'il aille bien dans sa chambre, et qu'il n'en profite pas pour aller voir Bonnie.

* * *

Le jour J :

Du côté des garçons :

Kol, Klaus, Stefan et Matt, se trouvaient dans la chambre de Kol, tentant de calmer ce dernier.

« Et si jamais elle disait non ? Ou, si elle partait en courant ? Ou si elle ne venait pas ? » Paniqua Kol.

« Hey, du calme Kol. Bonnie t'aime. Et elle a attendue trop longtemps pour t'épouser, alors sois sans crainte. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Elle viendra te rejoindre devant l'autel, et elle répondra le fameux 'oui, je le veux'. Et vous serez ENFIN mariés » le rassura Stefan.

« Allez, respire frangin, ça ira mieux »lui dit Klaus.

Kol ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il retrouva un peu ses esprits.

« Allons-y »dit-il aux garçons.

Les garçons sortirent de la chambre, et se dirigèrent dans le jardin, lieux ou se passerais la cérémonie.

* * *

Du côté des filles :

Quand Bonnie c'était réveillée ce matin-là, elle c'était sentit super nerveuse et tellement excitée à la fois.

Après tout, elle allait épousée Kol, l'homme de sa vie, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette boule au ventre, signe de nervosité chez elle.

Pour se détendre, elle prit une longue douche chaude, mais fit attention à ne pas mouiller ses cheveux, quand elle eut finit, elle s'enroula dans une longue serviette. Elle se sécha le corps, mit les sous vêtements bleus qu'elle avait achetée, et s'appliqua plusieurs crèmes et lait pour le corps afin de rendre sa peau toute douce. Avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, elle mit son peignoir.

Les filles c'étaient déjà habillées. Elena et Caroline avaient mises leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur, et Rebekah portait une robe rouge à bretelle et des escarpins de la même couleur.

Elena avait ondulée légèrement ses cheveux, Caroline avait fait un chignon et avait laissée quelques mèches encadrées son visage, et Rebekah avait laissé ses cheveux lisse.

Quand elles virent Bonnie sortir de la salle d'eau, les filles la firent assoir devant la coiffeuse, Rebekah s'occupa de défaire le chignon ainsi que la tresse qu'elle lui avait faite la veille, les cheveux de Bonnie tombèrent en cascade sur le dos de la jeune femme. Caroline s'occupa du maquillage, elle souligna le regard de Bonnie par un trait d'eye liner, et elle lui appliqua un léger rouge à lèvres rose.

Quand le maquillage et la coiffure furent finis, Elena donna sa robe à Bonnie.

« Bon alors »commença Rebekah « Tu portes quelque chose de bleue, quelque chose de neuf, il ne te manque plus que quelque chose d'ancien et quelque chose d'emprunté » termina-t-elle.

Elena retira son bracelet et le tendit à Bonnie, c'était un bracelet en argent incrusté de petits diamants. Bonnie demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte son sac à main. Caroline le lui passa, Bonnie fouilla quelques minutes dedans avant de dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle en sortit une petite boite, ou à l'intérieur se trouvait des boucles d'oreilles en argent.

« Elles appartenaient à ma grand-mère » leur apprit Bonnie.

Dès qu'elle eut fini d'attacher la dernière boucle d'oreille, Bonnie se regarda dans le grand miroir de la chambre. Elle se trouvait radieuse.

On frappa à la porte, Rudy Hopkins ouvrit la porte. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir, et d'une chemise blanche.

« Bonnie, tu es resplendissante » dit-il à sa fille.

« Merci, papa » lui répondit Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

Il s'avança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Quand je pense, que ma petite fille se marie aujourd'hui. »

« Papa, arrête, je suis plus une petite fille » lui dit Bonnie agacée par sa réplique.

« Pour moi, tu seras toujours ma petite fille » lui dit Rudy.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte. Caroline entra.

« Désolée d'interrompre ce moment père/fille, mais il est l'heure de te mariée Bonnie » lui dit-elle.

Bonnie hocha la tête, prit son bouquet de pivoine blanche et prit le bras que son père lui tendait. Ils rejoignirent Elena et Caroline qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

Une musique retentit, et Elena s'avança, suivit de près par Caroline. Quand les filles furent arrivées à leurs place, ce fut le tour de Bonnie de faire son entrée. Elle évoluait lentement au bras de son père. Trop lentement à son goût. Elle pensait ne jamais arriver jusqu'à Kol.

Quand elle fut arrivée devant lui, son père posa sa main sur celle de Kol, et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Puis Kol et Bonnie se firent faces.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres, Kol Mikaelson et Bonnie Bennett, par les liens sacrés du mariage.» Commença le maire Tyler Lockwood « Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Kol et Bonnie attendirent, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Rien ne se passa. Tyler reprit :

« Kol, veux-tu prendre Bonnie Bennett, ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Promets tu de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux » répondit Kol sans hésiter.

« Bonnie, veux-tu prendre Kol Mikaelson, ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promets tu de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux » répondit Bonnie avec un grand sourire, sans avoir quitter Kol des yeux.

« Bien, il est temps de passer aux alliances » dit Tyler.

Elena et Klaus passèrent les alliances à Bonnie et Kol.

Kol passa l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Bonnie, et Bonnie la passa à Kol. C'était des anneaux en argent et sur celle de Bonnie, on pouvait voir des petits diamants.

« Bien, je vous déclare mari et femme » déclara Tyler « Kol, tu peux embrasser la mariée. »

Kol ne se fit pas prier, une journée qu'il avait passée sans la voir, sans pouvoir lui parler, la toucher ou l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements de leurs familles et amis.

* * *

La réception :

Après avoir posés pour la photo de mariage, Bonnie et Kol se trouvaient devant la pièce montée un couteau en argent dans la main droite, prêt à le couper.

Vint ensuite le moment de la première danse en tant que mari et femme. Pour cela, une grande piste de danse avait été aménagée dans le jardin des Mikaelson. Kol entraîna Bonnie, jusqu'au centre de la piste, et la musique débuta, c'était LEUR musique.

« Madame Mikaelson » susurra Kol à l'oreille de Bonnie.

« Monsieur Mikaelson » lui retourna Bonnie sur le même ton.

« Je t'aime » lui dit Kol.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui dit Bonnie avant d'embrasser son mari.

* * *

Du côté de Stefan et Elena :

Stefan et Elena avaient dansés trois danses, avant que la condition de femme enceinte d'Elena ne la fatigue. Elle en était désormais à six mois de grossesses, et elle se fatiguait vite.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis, Elena mangeait une grosse part du gâteau, pendant que Stefan avait posé une main sur son ventre.

« Je t'aime Elena » lui dit Stefan.

« Je t'aime aussi Stefan » lui dit Elena avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

* * *

Du côté de Matt et Rebekah :

Matt et Rebekah étaient tendrement enlacés sur la piste de danse.

Depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser, une semaine auparavant, Matt et Rebekah c'étaient revus tous les jours, et avaient appris à se connaître, notamment lors de certains dîners romantiques que Matt avait soigneusement préparés. Il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait pour Rebekah, elle méritait la perfection.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe ? »lui demanda Matt

« Non » lui répondit Rebekah avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es magnifique » lui dit-il.

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus » lui dit Rebekah.

Matt sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Du côté de Klaus et Caroline :

Durant toute la cérémonie, Klaus n'avait pas quitté Caroline des yeux. Et dès lors que la réception eut commencée, et que Caroline était partie au bar, il remarqua qu'elle fut vite rejointe par Tyler. Klaus leur porta un regard attentif, et se rapprocha discrètement de façon à pouvoir écouter ce dont ils parlaient.

« Caroline » la salua Tyler.

« Tyler » soupira Caroline « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda t'elle.

« Juste parler » lui répondit-il.

« J'ai rien à te dire » rétorqua t'elle tout en commençant à s'en aller.

« Dans ce cas, je parle et tu m'écoute » lui dit-il tout en lui attrapant le bras, pour l'empêcher de partir.

Caroline souffla, mais l'écouta. Tyler pouvait vraiment être agaçant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que tu es magnifique » commença Tyler.

Cette réplique eut le don d'agacer Caroline, de quel droit osait-il lui dire ça.

« Et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses, je me suis comporté comme un vrai salaud avec toi, et je le regrette. Parce qu'au fond, tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivée Caroline Forbes, et s'il y'avait la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour que tu me pardonnes, je le ferais sur le champ. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime, et je sais que j'ai fais une énorme erreur et je le regrette. »

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Tyler regrettait, il pouvait. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, c'était donnée corps et âme, et lui ne c'était pas gêné pour la tromper. Et maintenant, il s'excusait. Et il croyait que c'est en lui faisant une déclaration, comme il ne lui en avait jamais faite, qu'elle allait lui pardonner. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, qu'elle allait le pardonner ?

Klaus qui avait tout entendu de la 'déclaration' de Tyler, se figea devant le manque de réaction de Caroline. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, pensant que Caroline allait pardonner à Tyler, il s'arrêta quand la voix de Caroline se fit entendre :

« Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu te prend ? »S'énerva t'elle « Tu me trompe avec ta meilleure amie, et trois mois plus tard, tu reviens en disant que c'était une erreur, et que je suis la meilleure chose qui te sois jamais arrivé. Mais si, comme tu le dis si bien, je suis la meilleure chose qui te sois jamais arrivé, tu n'aurais pas été voir ailleurs, je t'aurais suffis. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Pourtant, j'ai tout fais pour que toi et moi ça marche, mais ça n'a jamais été suffisant. Et tu crois que c'est en t'excusant et me faisant une déclaration que je vais te pardonner ? Eh ben, tu me connais mal Tyler, très mal même. Alors maintenant, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Au revoir Tyler.»

Et sur ce, Caroline tourna les talons et s'éloigna de son ex. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de vider son sac. Enfin, elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis leur séparation. Une page c'était tournée. Caroline savait que le meilleur était à venir.

Après s'être confrontée à son ex, Caroline alla tenir compagnie à Elena et Stefan.

« Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver » leur dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Sa a un rapport avec Tyler ? » lui demanda Stefan « Je vous ai vu discuter » lui apprit il.

« Eh bien, figurez-vous, que ce cher Tyler, est venu me présenter ses excuses » leur dit-elle.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Je te jure. Monsieur trouve qu'il a fait une erreur, et il regrette. »

« Vu ce qu'il t'a fait, il peut regretter » lui dit Stefan.

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis. Et vous savez quoi ? » Leur demanda Caroline.

Elena et Stefan firent non de la tête.

« Sa fais du bien » s'exclama Caroline avec un grand sourire.

« La page Tyler est tournée » dit Elena.

« Effectivement » lui dit Caroline.

Ils furent interrompus par Klaus qui arriva, il s'adressa à Caroline.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

« Avec plaisir » lui répondit Caroline, tout en se levant et en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste, Klaus plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Caroline, qui elle plaça les siens autour de son cou. Et ils dansèrent, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Cela leurs rappelait la première fois qu'ils avaient dansés ensemble. C'était-il y'a deux semaines de cela. Les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties ce jour-là, ils le ressentirent aujourd'hui encore.

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour les mariés de partir en lune de miel.

Ils se trouvaient tous devant le manoir, Kol mettait les valises dans le coffre, pendant que Bonnie disait au revoir à ses amis.

« Tu sais toujours pas où il t'emmène ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Non toujours pas, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il n'a rien voulu me dire » lui répondit Bonnie.

« Et tu le sauras, uniquement lorsque nous serons arrivés » lui dit Kol, en l'enlaçant. « Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je suis prête » lui répondit-elle, après avoir enlacée une dernière fois ses amis. Puis elle monta dans la voiture de Kol. La voiture s'éloigna sous les regards de Stefan, Matt, Klaus, Elena, Rebekah et Caroline.

* * *

Du côté de Kol et Bonnie :

A peine la voiture se fut suffisamment éloignée du manoir que Bonnie questionna son mari sur leur destination :

« Allez, maintenant tu peux bien me dire ou on va. »

« Nan, tu ne sauras rien du tout avant d'arriver à destination » lui dit Kol.

Bonnie fit la moue.

« Ah non, me regarde pas comme sa ma chérie » la supplia Kol.

« Alors dis-moi » lui dit Bonnie.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on va prendre l'avion » finit-il par lui avouer « Mais c'est tout ce que tu sauras » continua t'il.

Bonnie ne dit plus rien, sachant qu'il ne lui dira rien de plus. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et alla se blottir contre Kol.

Environ une heure plus tard, Kol gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport de Richmond. Kol sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit la porte passagère et le referma dès que Bonnie en fut sortie. Kol ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en sortit les valises. Il verrouilla ensuite la voiture, et les deux jeunes mariés se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Pendant que Bonnie s'occupait d'enregistrer les bagages, Kol s'occupa de récupérer les billets d'avion. Il entraîna Bonnie à sa suite dans l'aéroport, qui était bondé de monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'embarquement, Kol se dépêcha de donner les billets d'avion à l'hôtesse, et se dirigea vers la première classe, Bonnie à sa suite.

L'avion décolla, quelques minutes après, et Bonnie s'endormie après avoir écouté les consignes de sécurités, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Kol.

* * *

Du côté de Stefan et Elena :

Après que Bonnie et Kol furent partis, les deux futurs parents, sont montés dans la chambre qu'ils allaient occupés. Elena tombait de fatigue, et pour une fois, le bébé ne lui donnait pas de coup de pied. Elle pourrait ainsi essayée d'avoir une nuit complète de sommeil. Elle enfila une nuisette pour femme enceinte, et rejoignit Stefan, qui était en débardeur et surement en boxer, dans le lit. Elle cala sa tête sur le torse de Stefan, et s'endormit. Stefan lui caressa le bras avant de, lui aussi, sombré dans le sommeil.

* * *

Du côté de Matt et Rebekah :

Matt et Rebekah, quant à eux, sont montés rejoindre la chambre de la jeune fille. Pendant que Rebekah était dans la salle de bain à se démaquiller. Matt se trouvait dans la chambre, et il était un peu nerveux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient dormir dans le même lit, mais c'était surtout la première fois qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble dans le manoir Mikaelson, là où vivaient les frères de Rebekah.

Rebekah sortie de la salle de bain, et s'allongea dans son lit, où elle se blottit contre Matt.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Chuchota Rebekah, qui avait senti la nervosité de son compagnon.

« Ouais, ça va » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Alors pourquoi t'es nerveux ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je . . . Pour rien » répondit il.

Mais Rebekah n'en cru rien, et Matt s'expliqua :

« C'est juste que, c'est la première fois, qu'on dort chez toi. »

« Et t'a peur de mes frères » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Te moque pas » lui dit-il.

« Je me moque pas » dit-elle sans conviction.

« Menteuse » s'amusa Matt.

Il se pencha et embrassa Rebekah. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Du côté de Klaus et Caroline :

Une fois les autres couples montés, Klaus entraîna Caroline à l'étage pour lui montrer la chambre qu'elle occuperait.

« Ma chambre est juste en face » lui apprit il « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir » rajouta t'il.

Caroline hocha la tête, elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à dormir si près, mais en même temps si loin de lui. Klaus pensait exactement la même chose.

Ils étaient là, dans le couloir, devant la chambre que Caroline allait occuper pour la nuit, à se regarder.

Klaus avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Quand il l'avait vu le matin, descendre l'allée, avant de se placer au côté d'Elena, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et son cœur avait fait un triple salto quand elle l'avait regardé. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

Et lors de la réception, lorsqu'ils avaient dansés. Son corps collé contre le sien, sa tête posée sur son épaule, il c'était sentit bien, à sa place même, et c'est là qu'il avait su que sa place était au côté de Caroline, il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans même sans rendre compte.

Doucement, il s'avança vers Caroline, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Caroline ne fit rien pour le repousser, après tout elle en mourrait d'envie aussi, et elle passa un bras autour du bassin de Klaus, de façon à le rapprocher d'elle et l'autre dans son cou. Klaus l'a fit avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et le mur. Il mit fin au baiser, et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Caroline » souffla t'il.

Elle sourit, puis passa ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de Klaus, elle posa furtivement sa bouche contre la sienne. Après s'être regardés dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, Klaus s'éloigna d'elle, mais ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Tu tombes de fatigue » lui chuchota Klaus tout en lui caressant la joue.

« Dors avec moi » lui demanda Caroline.

Klaus ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, et entraîna Caroline dans sa chambre, après qu'elle ait récupérée ses affaires pour la nuit, qu'elle avait déjà déposée dans la chambre d'ami un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Pendant que Caroline occupait sa salle d'eau, Klaus enleva son smoking et enfila un pantalon de jogging. Caroline sortie de la salle d'eau dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était démaquillée, avait relâchée ses cheveux, qui tombait en cascade sur son dos, et avait délestée sa robe pour un short et un débardeur.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit, à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Ils hésitaient sur le comportement à adopter avec l'autre.

Caroline fut la première à se décider, après tout c'était elle qui lui avait demandée de dormir avec elle, elle voulait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, elle n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant. Elle se rapprocha de Klaus et posa sa tête sur son torse, il referma ses bras sur son corps. Ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils pensaient pouvoir dormir, mais le fait de sentir le corps de l'autre tellement proche et tellement loin, cela eut l'effet inverse. Ils étaient tous deux biens éveillés et plein de désir pour l'autre. Caroline caressa le torse de Klaus pendant que lui se mit à lui caresser le dos.

Caroline releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Klaus. Klaus roula de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Caroline, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui lui laissa plein accès à sa bouche. Klaus passa ses mains sous le débardeur de Caroline, alors que ses mains à elle se baladait sur le torse parfait de son 'amant'. Klaus délaissa la bouche de Caroline pour son cou, ses mains remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine, qui n'était retenu par aucun sous vêtement.

« Klaus » souffla Caroline.

« Hum ? » lui répondit-il toujours dans son cou.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête maintenant » lui dit-elle.

Elle était à bout de souffle, tout comme Klaus. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, elle avait envie de lui, et lui aussi, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer trop vite dans une relation, sexuellement parlant. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Tyler l'avait brisée, il lui avait fait perdre toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Et il lui faudrait du temps, avant qu'elle ait de nouveau confiance en elle.

« Je crois que tu as raison » murmura Klaus, sans pour autant stopper ses baisers dans son cou.

Après sa douce torture, il roula de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouve allongés l'un en face de l'autre. Il se pencha vers Caroline et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonne nuit Caroline » lui dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

« Bonne nuit Klaus » lui retourna t'elle, tout en se blottissant contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**Laissez moi vos avis, ils sont sources de motivation ^^**


	5. Chapter 4 : Lune de miel et rendez-vous

**Coucou chères lectrices, me re-voila avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Ce chapitre contient du LEMON.**

**Mais avant de vous laisser le découvrir, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me lise et celles qui me laisse des reviews.**

**Sa me motive pour les chapitres, et j'ai plus d'inspiration pour la suite :)**

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)**

* * *

Du côté de Bonnie et Kol :

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'aéroport de Miami, Kol et Bonnie partirent chercher les valises, et Kol se dirigea vers la voiture qu'il avait louée pour la durée de leur séjour. Une fois dans la voiture, Bonnie descendit la vitre et passait sa tête dehors. Il avait beau être minuit et demi, il faisait bon dehors. Bonnie respirait l'air de la mer. Ça l'a changeait de l'air de Mystic Falls.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un bungalow, mais de luxe. Après tout, les Mikaelson étaient connus pour leur goût du luxe. Kol, prit Bonnie dans ses bras, et la fit entrée, traditionnel jusqu'au bout. Il l'a déposa dans la chambre.

« Installe toi, je vais chercher les valises » lui souffla t'il tout en lui volant un baiser.

Bonnie, enleva son gilet et ses ballerines, et elle se jeta sur le lit. Kol arriva avec les valises, les posa dans un coin de la pièce avant de rejoindre sa femme sur l'énorme lit.

Il se mit sur elle et l'embrassa.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de consumer notre mariage, madame Mikaelson » lui susurra t'il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Pour réponse, Bonnie passa ses mains sous la chemise qu'il portait, et lui défit les boutons, dévoilant son torse parfait, et fini par la lui retirer tout en déposant des baisers sur son torse. Ensuite, Bonnie s'affairait au pantalon de Kol, suivit de son boxer. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il était nu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se balader sur son corps. Un merveilleux corps. Son regard s'arrêta un peu plus longuement sur son membre durci.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît, ma belle ? » Chuchota-t-il en se positionnant sur ses coudes.

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il grogna et se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il suça avidement entre les siennes.

Il déposa de doux baisers dans son cou, pendant qu'il faisait glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses bras. Il glissa vers sa poitrine tout en tirant sur la robe en même temps. Il caressa sa poitrine à travers le tissu puis poursuivis son chemin jusqu'à son string. Il retira la robe une bonne fois pour toute et la balança à terre, là où se trouvait ses vêtements.

Bonnie en profita pour retirer son soutien-gorge, aussitôt fait, Kol se jeta littéralement sur un de ses tétons qu'il embrassa, suça et mordilla avidement. Il fit subir le même traitement à son autre téton, la faisant gémir et cambrer sous lui. Il lui retira son string au passage.

Il remonta et commença à déposer une myriade de baisers de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en frottant le bout de son membre contre son sexe. Bonnie étais sur le point de littéralement se consumer s'il ne la pénétrait pas maintenant. Elle l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et le remontait vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Kol …s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…prends-moi, maintenant ! »

Il ne se fit pas plus prier et la pénétra aussitôt d'un habile et puissant coup de rein. Il buta directement au fond de son ventre ce qui leurs arracha à tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir.

Dès le début, il imprima un rythme de va et viens très soutenu. A chaque fois, il la pénétrait plus fort et plus profondément.

"_Mon dieu que c'était bon !" _pensa Bonnie.

Ses gémissements furent très vite remplacés par des cris de plaisir. Elle était proche, vraiment très proche. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour ne pas hurler comme une furie, ce que Kol remarqua.

« Laisses-toi aller, ma Belle…je veux t'entendre…cris mon nom ! » Haleta-t-il.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'envoyer au septième ciel. Envahit par une vague irréprécible de plaisir, Bonnie ne se retenait plus.

« Oh oui…Kol ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'un délicieux orgasme la frappa.

Il la suivit quelques instants plus tard, se laissant lui aussi envahir par le plaisir, lâchant un long râle de plaisir. Kol se laissa tout doucement retomber sur Bonnie, tentant tout comme elle de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits.

_"Oh mon dieu. Ce mec était vraiment un dieu du sexe. Et il était à moi, tout à moi !" _

Lorsqu'il roula à ses côtés, il l'a prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se laissèrent alors doucement emportés par le sommeil, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie fut réveillée par de doux baisers posés sur son épaule nue. Tout son corps frissonna mais elle garda les yeux clos pour profiter encore un peu plus de cette délicieuse sensation. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle c'était mariée hier.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Kol se manifesta :

« Bonjour, jolie Bonnie » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime être réveillée tous les matins comme ça.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Kol allongé à côté d'elle, son visage au-dessus du sien. Elle tendit les bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou, l'attirer contre elle et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Tout le haut de son corps l'écrasait mais elle aimait le sentir contre elle.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

« C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner » lui annonça-t-il en roulant sur le côté et en l'attirant avec lui.

Par-dessus son épaule, Bonnie vit un énorme plateau bien garni posé sur la table de nuit. Kol alla prendre le plateau et le posa sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tout ! » lui répondit elle. « Tu m'a affamé cette nuit » rajouta-t-elle taquine.

Kol lui sourit.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Kol la débarrassa du t-shirt et du boxer qu'elle avait enfilée pendant la nuit et retira ensuite son boxer avant de les faire entrer dans l'immense cabine de douche. Bonnie régla l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible. Elle sentit les bras de Kol s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il posa son menton sur son épaule. Il déposa ensuite une traînée de baisers le long de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son imposante érection pressée contre le bas de son dos.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui et pris son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses mains le long de son cou, de son torse et de son ventre pour arriver jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs. Kol gémit légèrement et brisa le baiser, haletant, lorsqu'une de ses mains s'enroula autour de son membre.

« Hum, Bonnie » gémit-il lorsqu'elle entama un long et lent va-et-vient.

Elle sentit ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux mouillés et son autre main se placer au creux de ses reins pour la coller un peu plus à lui. Encouragée par les petits sons qu'il émettait, elle resserra sa prise autour de son sexe et accélérai la cadence.

« Putain, Bonnie, c'est bon » grogna-t-il son visage enfouit au creux de son cou.

Elle sentit ensuite ses deux mains se diriger vers sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins puis passa plusieurs fois ses pouces sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, la faisant gémir et accélérer le mouvement de ses va-et-vient. Kol gémit à son tour.

« Bonnie …je vais…pas comme ça… » réussit-il à dire.

Elle cessa sa caresse et une seconde plus tard, Bonnie se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de la douche et Kol l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle mais Kol entama une descente. Il déposait des baisers partout sur sa mâchoire, son cou et descendait vers sa poitrine. Il prit ensuite un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche tandis qu'il titillait l'autre de ses doigts.

Bonnie gémit et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher sa tête de sa poitrine. Après un moment, il reprit sa descente et fit glisser sa langue le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril, puis continua pour enfin arriver jusqu'à sa féminité en surchauffe.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son sexe, la faisant cambrer. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue le long de sa fente humide pour remonter jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il titilla du bout de la langue.

« Oh mon dieu…Kol… »Soupira t'elle en avançant son bassin vers lui.

Il plaça un de ses bras sur son ventre pour la maintenir en place et reprit sa torture. Bonnie sentit ses jambes trembler, elles étaient sur le point de lui faire faux bond. Kol dût le sentir car il prit une de ses jambes pour la poser sur son épaule, ce qui lui donna, par la même occasion, un bien meilleur accès.

Très vite, Bonnie sentit les prémices de l'orgasme faire leurs apparitions. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsque Kol enfonça deux doigts en elle.

« Kol » ! Cria-t 'elle en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

Sans doute poussé par la série de cris et de gémissements que Bonnie laissai échapper de sa bouche, Kol accéléra ses va-et-vient et l'expédia au septième ciel lorsqu'il mordilla son clitoris. Il se releva, en arborant un sourire fier.

« J'aime t'entendre crier mon nom comme ça » dit-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de Bonnie.

Bonnie sourit "_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être arrogant._"

Toujours en s'embrassant, Bonnie entoura Kol d'une de ses jambes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre le message. Il l'a pénétra sans attendre. Ils lâchèrent tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Kol entama une série de va-et-vient. Cessant le baiser, Kol fit glisser sa bouche sur le cou de Bonnie qui elle posa sa tête contre le mur. Doucement et sensuellement, Kol fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à la jambe de Bonnie qui était autour de lui. Il accentua ses pénétrations et Bonnie alla à la rencontre de ses hanches. Elle était proche, tout comme Kol. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, ce fut dans un mélange de gémissements et de cris.

Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit, et leurs respirations, et leurs esprits, Kol s'empara de la bouteille de gel douche et en déposa sur sa main pour savonner Bonnie. Elle imita ses gestes. Quelques temps plus tard, ils finirent par sortir de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement et d'enrouler à son tour une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Kol ? » l'appela Bonnie lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

« Hum ? »

« Je peux savoir où on va maintenant ? »

« A la piscine, alors oublie pas d'enfiler ton maillot de bain. »

« Ah ! Génial ! » Lui dit Bonnie en se précipitant vers sa valise.

Elle en sortit son bikini bleu, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour l'enfiler, elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda Bonnie en tournant sur elle-même.

« J'adore » lui répondit-il

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piscine, et se dirigèrent vers les transats.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre » lui dit Kol.

Bonnie s'exécuta sans poser de question. Quelques secondes après, elle sentit Kol s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir s'enduire les mains de crème solaire. Il les posa ensuite sur son dos et commença à l'étaler.

Elle gémit de bien-être. Ses mains faisaient vraiment des merveilles. Il faisait lentement glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, le long des ses bras et de son dos. Il enchaîna ensuite sur ses jambes.

« Tu peux te retourner ? »

Il se leva pour que Bonnie puisse se retourner. Il reprit aussitôt son étalage de crème tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Kol lui tripoter les seins.

« Hey ! Pervers ! » Lui dit-elle en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il se pencha et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

« C'était trop tentant ! » Rit-il.

« Mouais, allez lève-toi et vas t'allonger sur le transat ! »

Il se leva et s'allongea sur son transat. Bonnie prit la même position que lui et lui appliquai la crème solaire.

Bonnie retourna ensuite sur son transat, après avoir pris soin de le coller à celui de Kol. Puis elle glissa sa main dans celle de Kol et tourna sa tête vers lui. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement. Bonnie lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer de bien-être.

Bonnie dut s'assoupir car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le transat à côté d'elle était vide. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle sentit une ribambelle de gouttes d'eau tomber sur son corps chaud. Elle haleta légèrement à la sensation de froid et comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Kol.

La seconde d'après, il était au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes de chaque côté de son transat, des gouttes continuant à lui tomber dessus.

« Bien dormi, princesse ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se balader sur son corps mouillé. "_Mon dieu qu'il était beau !"_

De ses mains, elle repoussa ses cheveux mouillés qui étaient retombés sur son front avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Très bien » répondit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il glissa ensuite ses bras derrière son dos et la souleva, ses jambes s'enroulant instinctivement autour de sa taille.

« On va nager ? » Proposa-t-il.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question car il se dirigeait déjà vers l'eau, avec Bonnie dans ses bras, sans attendre sa réponse.

« Hum, ok » finit-elle tout de même par répondre.

Il entra doucement dans l'eau, sans jamais la lâcher. Une fois que l'eau lui arriva à la taille, il l'a déposa. L'eau était vraiment bonne mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la chair de poule. Bonnie plongea et fit quelques brasses histoire de s'habituer à la température de l'eau avant de rejoindre Kol qui l'observait et qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

Il la plaqua contre son torse et elle le sentit frotter son érection contre son pubis. Tous ses esprits venaient de la quitter. Elle gémit légèrement.

Il la souleva, et elle enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui se mit à frotter son sexe contre le sien. Kol grogna au creux de son oreille et rapprocha un peu plus leurs bassins.

Bonnie sentit la main de Kol glisser entre leurs deux corps et repoussa le bas de son bikini. La seconde d'après, il l'a pénétra vivement, leur arrachant à tous les deux de longs gémissements. La sensation de le sentir en elle, avec le contact de l'eau, était vraiment formidable. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que Kol l'a pénétrait de plus en plus profondément et puissamment.

Il glissa à nouveau sa main entre leurs deux corps pour titiller son clitoris, ce qui déclencha immédiatement son orgasme, rapidement suivit par celui de Kol.

Il posa son front contre le sien, tandis qu'ils tentèrent de reprendre leur respiration.

Kol la reprit dans ses bras, et une fois hors de l'eau, l'a déposa au sol.

« Tu as faim ? » questionna Kol.

« Je suis affamée, et toi ? » lui dit Bonnie en se retournant légèrement pour le regarder.

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il en souriant.

Kol proposa d'aller dîner dehors. Programme qui convenait parfaitement à Bonnie. Ils allèrent prendre une autre douche, séparément cette fois.

Kol était habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt noir qui mettait parfaitement bien ses muscles en valeur, tandis que Bonnie c'était vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge bustier.

« Euh… wouah…Bonnie, tu es… »

Bonnie cru qu'elle allait s'enflammer sous son regard.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et alla l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

« Merci » répondit-elle.

« Mais tu es sûre de vouloir sortir comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien ? » Dit-elle en inspectant sa tenue.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr que j'aime. Beaucoup même. C'est justement là le problème, je suis sûr que je ne serai pas le seul à aimer… »

Bonnie eut un petit rire.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, même si d'autre profite de ma tenue, il n'y aura que toi qui profiteras du reste » dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil suggestif.

« Ah oui ? C'est-à-dire ? » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur.

« On verra ça, en rentrant » répondit-elle en l'attirant contre elle pour lui mordiller le cou, lui donnant un petit avant-goût.

Soudainement, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Après quelques secondes, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et inspira son odeur avant de gémir légèrement.

« Et si on sortait de cette chambre maintenant ? Parce que sinon moi, je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Ils allèrent dîner tranquillement dans un petit restaurant calme et agréable avant de se promener dans les rues de Miami. Après plus d'une heure de marche, Bonnie s'arrêta et dit à Kol :

« Merci de m'avoir emmené ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je savais que cet endroit te plairais » lui dit-il en retour.

« Je t'aime Bonnie Mikaelson» lui déclara-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, tout en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je t'aime aussi. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me laisse jamais partir, fais en sorte de toujours me garder avec toi ! » Dit-elle

« Jamais » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils rentrèrent au bungalow, où ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse. Ils s'endormirent à l'aube, après avoir passé la nuit à faire l'amour, blottis l'un contre l'autre un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Du côté de Klaus et Caroline :

Quand Klaus se réveilla, ce matin-là, il eut peur que tout ce qu'il c'était passé avec Caroline ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais, il fut soulagé de constater, que la jeune femme blonde était là, à sa gauche, profondément endormie. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

Quand Caroline se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle pouvait constater, était qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Puis, se rappelant des événements de la veille, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire, et se blottie un peu plus contre Klaus, qui la serra davantage dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, "_qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, même au réveil", _et lui sourit.

« Bonjour » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Très bien »lui dit-elle « Et toi ? »

« Avec une aussi belle femme que toi dans mes bras, je n'ai pu que bien dormir. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Mettant fin au baiser, Caroline soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse de Klaus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras, mais il fallait qu'elle se lève et se prépare pour aller travailler, alors elle sortit du lit et demanda à Klaus :

« Je peux prendre une douche ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui montra une porte, Caroline s'y dirigea après avoir prit son sac d'affaires avec elle. Elle se déshabilla et prit une douche chaude. Elle utilisa son propre shampoing, mais ne put résister à la tentation d'utiliser le gel douche de Klaus. Une fois la douche terminée, elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et respira l'odeur de sa peau.

Caroline se vêtit d'un jean et d'un pull fin, puis elle se sécha les cheveux. Elle retourna dans la chambre, ou Klaus était en train de boutonner sa chemise. Il se dirigea vers elle et il posa sa bouche sur celle de Caroline, qui sourit. Mettant fin au baiser, Klaus s'empara de la main de Caroline et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, ou se trouvait Elena, Stefan, Rebekah et Matt.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit Caroline.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, car ils avaient tous le regard fixés sur les mains jointes de Klaus et Caroline.

« Bonjour Caroline, bonjour Nik » se reprit en premier Rebekah.

Elle lança un long regard à son frère, qui ne le vit pas, trop occupé à se servir une tasse de café ainsi qu'à Caroline. Il lui tendit sa tasse, et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

En ayant marre que tout le monde les fixes comme si un troisième œils venait de leurs poussés au milieu du front, Caroline posa sa tasse dans l'évier, se rapprocha de Klaus et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Mettant fin au baiser, elle se tourna vers 'l'assemblé'

« Commentaires, questions ? » leurs demanda-t-elle.

« Aucun » dirent-ils en cœur, avec un sourire.

Caroline sourit également.

« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie ou quoi, mais il faut que j'aille travailler » leur apprit-elle.

« Je te raccompagne » lui dit Klaus.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et Klaus raccompagna Caroline jusqu'à sa voiture.

Arrivée à cette dernière, Caroline rangea ses affaires dans le coffre, et se rapprocha de Klaus, qui l'a prit dans ses bras.

Qu'elle était bien dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

« Caroline ? » l'appela t'il.

« Hum ? »

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la soirée avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir » lui répondit-elle.

Il sourit puis se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres si tentatrices. Caroline mit fin au baiser, et monta dans sa voiture, direction le commissariat de Mystic Falls. Klaus, quant à lui, retourna chez lui. Il se dirigea directement dans son atelier, et se mit à dessiner.

Caroline arriva au commissariat et se dirigea directement dans son bureau, et se mit à travailler, du moins elle essayait, sur le rapport dont elle était en charge, il s'agissait d'un dossier sur un trafic de voitures volées, Caroline avait démantelé le réseau, et le 'chef" était maintenant en prison.

En milieu d'après-midi, elle reçut un message

De Inconnu à 15h49 :

« _Je passerais te prendre à 21h._

_Klaus._ »

De Caroline à 15h50 :

« _Tu m'emmène ou ?_ »

De Klaus à 15h51 :

« _Surprise ! _

_Je ne dirais rien._ »

Caroline sourit, puis lui envoya un message, lui disant qu'elle serait prête pour 21h.

Suite à l'échange de messages, Caroline eut du mal à rester concentrée sur son travail. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Klaus, et à son rendez-vous de ce soir.

Caroline quitta le boulot, beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle était tellement excitée pour son rendez-vous, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle rentra chez elle, et fila directement dans sa salle de bain, et se fit couler un bain. Elle entra dans sa baignoire, et ferma les yeux, l'eau chaude de son bain l'a détendait. Elle y resta une bonne demi-heure, puis se décida à sortir. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et fit de même avec ses cheveux. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et alla dans sa chambre, et se rua dans son armoire, cherchant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre pour son rendez-vous.

Elle dénicha une robe de couleur bleue turquoise, dont les fines bretelles étaient marron, et une ceinture, également marron, qui était placée sous la poitrine. La robe lui allait en dessous des genoux. Pour les chaussures, Caroline jeta son dévolu sur des chaussures à talons de couleur marron.

Pour le maquillage, Caroline avait optée pour un trait de crayon et du mascara ainsi qu'un peu de gloss.

Quand elle eut terminée, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 21h. Pile à l'heure. Elle regarda son reflet une dernière fois, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quand elle vit Klaus, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Il portait une chemise blanche, dont il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons, sur un jean foncé et des chaussures noires.

« Bonsoir Caroline » lui dit Klaus avec un sourire séducteur.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Bonsoir Klaus »

« Tu es très belle » l'a complimenta t'il.

Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit, et l'a dirigea vers sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte passagère, et attendit qu'elle se soit installée pour refermer la porte, puis il alla du côté conducteur, et s'engouffra à son tour dans la voiture. Il démarra, et la route se fit en silence.

Le restaurant que Klaus avait choisi, se trouvait en dehors de Mystic Falls, il était à Richmond.

Klaus se gara et sortit afin d'aller ouvrir la portière de Caroline. Il prit sa main pour l'aider à s'extraire du véhicule. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, c'est comme si un courant électrique passait à travers leurs bras.

Une table leurs est assignés et on leurs apporte le menu. Une serveuse vient prendre leurs commandes, une jolie jeune fille, et elle rougit en voyant Klaus, Caroline fut témoin de sa réaction et la dévisagea avec attention.

Klaus se tourna vers elle. « Est-ce que tu bois du vin ? »

« Oui » confirme-t-elle.

« Un Pinot Noir ? » Elle hocha la tête et il commanda deux verres. La serveuse se précipita hors de leur champ de vision.

Caroline commença immédiatement à parcourir le menu. Klaus l'observa attentivement, remarquant la façon dont elle mord sa lèvre inférieure pensivement en lisant.

Elle releva les yeux brusquement et le surprit en train de la regarder. Elle rougit.

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit. « Rien. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux en guise d'entrée ? »

« La trempette au homard et au crabe me semble attrayante. »

La serveuse les interrompit en apportant le vin. Lorsqu'elle s'informa au sujet de leurs entrées, il lui dit : « La trempette de homard et de crabe, s'il vous plaît. »

« Êtes-vous prêts à commander les plats principaux, ou avez-vous besoin de plus de temps pour faire votre choix ? »

Klaus regarda Caroline. Quand elle réalisa qu'il attendait de voir si elle avait décidée ce qu'elle veut comme plat principal, elle se redressa en vitesse et dit, « Oh non ! J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de plus, s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien entendu. » La serveuse disparut encore une fois.

Caroline prit une gorgée de son vin, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard afin de prendre leurs commandes.

Les entrées arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Ils parlèrent de leurs vies, Caroline lui apprit que ses parents étaient divorcés, et Klaus, lui, lui apprit qu'en faite il était seulement le demi-frère de Kol et Rebekah. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de les considérer comme de vrais frères et sœur. Elle lui parla également de ses années de lycée dont elle n'était pas fière.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs boulot. Et Klaus était bien curieux sur les devoirs du shérif pour une aussi petite ville que Mystic Falls.

« Dis-moi, en quoi consiste d'être le shérif d'une petite ville ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Ne va pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien d'important. Bien sûr on n'a pas les mêmes affaires que dans les grandes villes, mais il se passe des choses graves. Tu peux me croire. » Lui confia-t-elle.

« Quoi, comme choses graves ? »

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire. Secret défense »

« D'accord, d'accord » Ria t'il.

Caroline décida de changer de sujet :

« Et toi, ta galerie ? Ça avance ? »

« Oui, la peinture et la décoration sont finies. Il me reste juste quelques tableaux à mettre en exposition et à préparer l'inauguration. » Lui apprit-il.

A la fin du repas la serveuse vient ramasser leurs assiettes. Caroline recule au fond de son siège tout en se plaignant qu'elle ne peut plus rien avaler. La serveuse apporta l'addition que Klaus régla sur le champ, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

L'air nocturne est frisquet – aussitôt qu'ils font un pas à l'extérieur, une brise piquante les assailles, fouettant les cheveux de Caroline sur son visage. Elle jette sa tête en arrière, luttant pour repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, et Klaus réalise qu'elle ne porte rien par-dessus sa petite robe légère à manches courtes.

Ravissante, mais pas très pratique.

« Tiens » Lui dit-il. Il retira sa veste et l'a posa sur les épaules de Caroline.

Il se plaça derrière elle et elle fit glisser ses bras à l'intérieur.

Ils atteignirent la voiture et Klaus ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Elle s'introduit à l'intérieur.

Il la rejoint et s'empressa de faire démarrer le moteur et d'allumer le chauffage.

Ils arrivèrent à son appartement et Klaus se gara. Comme à son habitude, il sortit du véhicule et ouvra la porte à Caroline et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit. Ils arrivent rapidement devant l'appartement de Caroline. Elle se retourna pour regarder Klaus, tout en enlevant sa veste qu'elle lui tendit.

« Merci pour la soirée » marmonna-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir sa porte, mais il l'arrêta.

« Caroline » Elle le regarda. « J'ai vraiment passé un agréable moment avec toi ce soir. » lui dit-il tout en se penchant lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire illuminait leurs visages.

Aucun d'eux ne voulaient mettre fin à cette soirée. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se quitter. Caroline voulut lui demander de rester, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop dépendante, surtout qu'ils commençaient à peine une relation. Klaus, lui aussi, voulut rester avec Caroline. Surtout qu'il avait adoré l'avoir dans ses bras cette nuit. Mais il savait que Caroline avait beaucoup souffert à cause de son ex, et qu'elle voulait y aller doucement.

« Bonne nuit Caroline » lui souffla t'il tout en l'embrassant chastement.

« Bonne nuit Klaus » lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

Il s'en alla dans le couloir, et avant de s'engager dans la rue, il se retourna et la regarda une dernière fois. Caroline attendit qu'il soit hors de sa vue, afin de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait une folle envie d'appeler Elena pour lui raconter sa soirée, mais elle s'abstient en voyant l'heure, il était 00h26. Elena devait probablement dormir. Tant pis, elle lui racontera tout le lendemain.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit en pensant à Klaus.

Dans une autre maison, un jeune homme blond, qui venait de rentrer chez lui, avait un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer, mais surtout en pensant à la merveilleuse jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la soirée.

Il s'endormit tout en pensant à Caroline.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre. **

**Verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? **

**Qu'avez-vous pensez des LEMONS ? Comment trouvez vous l'évolution de la relation Klaus/Caroline ? **


	6. Chapter 5 : Annonce et retrouvailles

**Coucou chères lectrices**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews :) J'aime bien savoir que l'histoire vous plait toujours.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson et à Megane.**

**Bon, ce chapitre marque l'arrivée d'un personnage important de la série. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)**

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leurs rendez-vous, et Caroline et Klaus étaient devenus inséparables. Tout comme Matt et Rebekah.

C'était samedi matin, et Caroline, qui avait dormit avec Klaus chez lui, n'avait pas à aller travailler. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui profitait de sa belle endormie dans ses bras.

Caroline commença à remuer, signe qu'elle allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et effectivement, elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Elle sourit quand elle vit que Klaus l'a regardait, il lui sourit en retour.

« Bonjour » lui chuchota-t-elle avant que Klaus ne se penche afin de l'embrasser.

Caroline gémit entre ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce genre de réveil. Calme et tendre.

Une fois que Klaus eut relâché les lèvres de Caroline, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Quelle bonne façon de dire bonjour »

Klaus eut un petit rire, et l'a rapprocha de lui.

« Ce que j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras »

« Ce que j'aime être dans tes bras » lui dit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Klaus lui sourit, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Le baiser était d'abord plein de tendresse, puis il devint hors de contrôle lorsque Klaus bascula de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Caroline. Cette dernière attrapa ses cheveux et inclina sa tête afin d'intensifier leur baiser. Elle retira sa langue de sa bouche et se mit à embrasser sa lèvre inférieure. Elle appliquait une légère pression sur ses lèvres en les suçant doucement. Les mains de Klaus glissèrent le long des cuisses de Caroline et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son t-shirt. Alors qu'il pensait que ce baiser ne pouvait pas être meilleur, Caroline entreprit d'embrasser très sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure. Puis elle détacha ses lèvres, se recula et le regarda.

La respiration de Klaus était saccadée. L'expression sur son visage était un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Les joues de Caroline étaient en feu et elle se sentit tout à coup très timide. « Je suis désolée. Je me suis emballée. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas. » Puis, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Caroline lui sourit, puis elle se releva légèrement sur ses coudes. Ce baiser avait été si intense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Klaus ne voulait pas que Caroline se sente obligée de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Il se souvenait également de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de l'intimité qu'elle souhaitait pour faire l'amour et ce n'était clairement pas le bon endroit. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien et si cela impliquait qu'ils devaient être seuls alors il attendrait.

Ils se levèrent, et s'habillèrent avant de descendre à la cuisine, ou se trouvait Matt et Rebekah, mais également Elena et Stefan.

«Bonjour tout le monde » dit une Caroline tout sourire.

Ils prirent le petit déjeunez dans la bonne humeur.

« Mais au faite, qu'est-ce que vous faites la-vous deux ? » demanda Caroline à Elena et Stefan après avoir débarrassé la table. « Non pas que je ne suis pas contente de vous voir » rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elena perdit sa bonne humeur et se tourna vers Stefan, qui se frotta les mains nerveusement. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de notre shérif, qui plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras.

« Hum. . . Eh bien, il se peut que notre présence ici ne soit pas une simple visite de courtoisie » commença mal à l'aise Stefan.

Le fait que Stefan semblait mal à l'aise attisa encore plus la curiosité de Caroline, Stefan n'était que rarement mal à l'aise. La dernière fois remontait à l'époque du lycée, et c'était la cause de son frère Damon. _Damon !_ Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être la cause du malaise de Stefan. Non ?

« Voilà, Damon m'a appelé, et il compte revenir un certain temps à Mystic Falls. » Avoua Stefan d'une traite.

A cette phrase, le visage de Caroline pâlit.

« Qui est Damon ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Mon frère » révéla Stefan.

« Il arrive quand ? » demanda d'une voix froide Caroline.

Son attitude froide envers le frère de Stefan, surprirent Klaus et Rebekah.

« Dans deux jours normalement» lui apprit Stefan.

Caroline hocha la tête, puis remonta dans la chambre de Klaus. Elle se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain ou elle s'enferma à clé.

Tout le monde, à part Klaus et Rebekah, redoutait les futurs évènements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Rebekah qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« C'est une longue histoire » commença Matt.

« Pour faire court, lorsque Damon est partit il n'était pas en bon terme avec Caroline. » avoua Elena

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'pas en bon terme' ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Je. . . Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. » Lui dit alors Elena, préférant rester en dehors de cette histoire.

Klaus se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entendit l'eau de la douche, il s'assit à son bureau et se mit à dessiner en attendant que Caroline sorte de la salle d'eau. Elle en sortie une demi-heure plus tard. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle vit Klaus qui était à son bureau, il dessinait. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle pouvait voir ce qu'il dessinait. Il l'a dessinait. Elle avait vue nombreux de ses dessins, en plus des tableaux qu'il avait exposé dans sa galerie, et la plupart l'a représentait. Ces dessins lui faisait le même effet quand elle les voyait, elle était flattée et se sentait rougir.

Mettant une touche final à son dessin, Klaus posa carnet et crayon sur son bureau et se retourna afin d'être face à Caroline. Il l'attira à lui afin qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre son torse, et se laissa bercer par les caresses sur son bras.

« Caroline ? »L'appela-t-il doucement, de peur de briser ce moment.

« Hum ? »

« J'aimerais savoir » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Caroline se doutait de ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais elle l'incita à continuer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Damon ? » demanda t'il.

Caroline ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle cherchait ses mots, cherchait à savoir si elle était prête à lui dire la vérité sur son passé. Et après tout, il méritait de savoir, surtout qu'elle voulait vraiment que leur histoire marche. Et pour cela, il ne devait pas y avoir de secret entre eux.

« Damon a été, le premier, le premier avec qui j'ai couchée. » commença Caroline. « On était en deuxième année et il était à sa dernière. Il était beau, mystérieux, toutes les filles voulaient être avec lui. C'était le méchant garçon du lycée. On est resté ensemble neuf mois. Mais notre relation était plutôt un arrangement. Il faisait pas mal de conneries, il a d'ailleurs un casier, et ma mère l'a arrêté pas mal de fois, alors quand elle a su que je sortais avec lui, elle était encore plus sur le qui-vive que d'habitude, surtout que je servais d'alibi à Damon. Mais à la fin du lycée, alors qu'il venait juste de recevoir son diplôme, Damon est partit. Comme ça, sans rien dire à personne. Je l'ai appelé, et il ne m'a jamais rappelé, il m'a juste envoyé un message quelques heures plus tard me disant qu'il était partit, que tout était fini. » Lui raconta alors Caroline.

Klaus ne dit rien, mais il serra sa belle dans ses bras. Il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de chance en l'amour. Il comprenait pourquoi elle voulait aller doucement dans leur relation. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne jamais la faire souffrir de faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours heureuse.

Ils restèrent là, un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que des cris de joie se fassent entendre du salon. Le couple se regarda avant de se décider à descendre afin de voir la cause des cris. Aussi furent il surprit, lorsqu'ils virent Kol et Bonnie entourés de Matt, Stefan, Rebekah et Elena. Caroline lâcha, elle aussi, un cri de joie et se précipita vers Bonnie afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors, c'était comment ? Vous êtes allez ou ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

« On était à Miami, c'était magnifique, je voulais plus partir. » lui répondit Bonnie avec un sourire rêveur.

« Bon c'est pas que ces retrouvailles m'ennui, mais j'ai faim moi » se plaignit Kol, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine et chacun prépara de quoi manger, ou prépara la table.

Ils mangèrent tout en écoutant Bonnie et Kol parler de leur lune de miel, et ces derniers écoutaient ce qu'ils avaient manqué, notamment le couple que formaient dorénavant Klaus et Caroline.

Pendant que Kol et Bonnie, étaient partis ranger leurs valises, les autres s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

Une fois les corvées finies, et les amoureux de nouveau de retour au rez-de-chaussée, Caroline improvisa une après-midi entre filles pour rattraper le temps perdue. Les quatre jeunes femmes partirent en laissant leurs hommes au manoir.

« Bon, bah je crois qu'on est qu'entre mec cet après-midi » dit Kol, une fois que les filles eurent franchis la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Jeux vidéo et bières » lui répondit Kol.

Sa réponse fit sourire tout le monde. Kol avait beau avoir 23 ans, au fond il avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

Pendant que Kol et Matt si dirigèrent vers le salon ainsi que vers la précieuse console de Kol, Klaus et Stefan allèrent chercher un pack de bières.

Ils alternèrent afin de jouer, et parlèrent du dernier match de foot, que les garçons expliquaient en détail à Kol, celui-ci étant en lune de miel.

Stefan, lui apprit également l'arrivée prochaine de Damon.

« Comment l'a pris Caroline ? » Demanda Kol.

« Pas vraiment bien. » lui répondit Klaus.

« Est-ce que tu . . . ? » Kol laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer ou pas.

« Caroline m'a parler de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, oui. » répondit simplement Klaus.

La façon dont Klaus avait répondu, montrait aux garçons que le sujet était clos. Ils changèrent alors de sujet, et dérivèrent sur la lune de miel.

* * *

Du côté des filles :

Depuis qu'elles étaient parties du manoir, les filles avaient décidés d'aller faire les boutiques. Elles étaient donc toutes les quatre à déambuler dans les rayons de leur boutique préférée.

« Alors Bonnie, cette lune de miel ? » l'a questionna Caroline avec un grand sourire.

« C'était incroyable, Miami, Kol, la plage, Kol, le soleil, Kol. » lui répondit Bonnie.

« Tu te rends compte que tu dis Kol tous les deux mots ? » la questionna Elena.

« Oh mais sa c'est parce que dès qu'on faisait quelque chose. . . » Commença Bonnie qui fut vite coupée par Rebekah :

« Pitié Bonnie ne dit rien, c'est mon frère. »

A cette phrase, les jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

Caroline fut la première à retrouver son sérieux lorsqu'elle trouva une robe.

« Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda-t-elle en la montrant.

C'était une robe noire bustier.

« Essaye là. » lui dit simplement Rebekah.

Caroline se dirigea vers une cabine et se changea, pendant que les filles continuèrent de chercher. Caroline sortie de sa cabine.

« Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es magnifique Care » lui dit Bonnie. « Mais, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une robe de soirée ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est vrai tu n'es pas encore au courant. Klaus va bientôt ouvrir sa galerie. Et j'ai besoin d'une robe pour l'occasion. » Lui répondit Caroline.

« Elle aura lieu quand ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Dans à peu près deux semaines. » lui répondit, cette fois, Rebekah.

« RHO ! Il n'y a rien d'assez bien pour femme enceinte ici » râla Elena, qui se trouvait dans le rayon pour femme enceinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Il n'y a absolument aucune robes de soirée. A croire que dès que les femmes tombe enceinte, elles ne sorte plus » se plaignit Elena.

Les trois amie rirent du 'mal être' d'Elena. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, chacune regarda son téléphone.

« C'est le mien » déclara Rebekah avant de décrocher.

« Allô ?

Oui c'est moi.

Oh, et sa sera pour quand ?

Non, non, c'est bon, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Et c'est un contrat de combien de temps ?

Je vois.

J'y serais. Au revoir »

« Qui était-ce ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Caroline.

Caroline était déjà curieuse de nature, mais le fait d'être shérif avait accentué ce sentiment.

« Mon agent » révéla Rebekah. « Il m'a déniché un nouveau contrat. Je dois retourner à New York dans un mois » leur apprit-elle.

«Si tôt ? » demanda Elena.

« Sa fais déjà un mois que je suis ici. »leur apprit Rebekah. « A la base, je devais rester jusqu'au mariage. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de. . . » Elle se stoppa.

« Tu n'avais pas prévue de rencontrer Matt » termina Bonnie.

Rebekah hocha la tête, et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Les filles pouvaient voir que Rebekah était vraiment perdue.

« Hey, écoute. Matt ne t'en voudra pas tu sais, il sait que ton métier est important pour toi. Il ne te demandera pas d'arrêter de faire ce que tu fais. » Lui dit Caroline d'une voix douce.

« Je sais, mais les relations à distance c'est pas mon truc. Je veux dire, sa marche jamais » expliqua Rebekah.

« C'est avec lui qu'il faut que tu en parles » lui dit Elena.

Rebekah soupira. Elle savait que les filles avaient raisons, qu'elle devrait en parler avec Matt. Mais elle avait peur, peur qu'il lui annonce qu'il veut rompre.

Après tout Rebekah voyageait souvent avec tous les contrats que lui dénichait son agent. Ça ne la dérangeait pas avant, mais maintenant, elle était avec Matt, et elle voulait vraiment que leur relation marche.

_Mais comment faire marcher une relation si on se trouve à l'autre bout du pays ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Rebekah.

C'est avec des interrogations plein la tête que Rebekah continua le shopping avec les filles. Elles étaient parties aider Elena à trouver une tenue pas trop 'horrible'.

« Elena » dit alors Bonnie « J'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour toi »

Elle montra alors une robe de couleur bleue électrique, avec un décolleté en V et une ceinture noire en dessous de la poitrine.

« Mais, ou est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Elle n'y était pas lorsque j'ai regardé » commença Elena.

« Elle était juste la » lui répondit Bonnie en lui montrant le rayon ou elle avait prise la robe.

« Bon', elle est magnifique » dit Elena avec une petite voix.

« Va l'essayer » lui dit Bonnie.

Elena se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage et en ressortie cinq minutes plus tard. La robe lui allait parfaitement bien.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma robe » dit Elena avec un grand sourire.

Ses trois amies lui sourirent, et elle retourna dans la cabine afin de remettre ses vêtements.

« Et toi Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? » Lui demanda Rebekah.

« Je mettrais une robe que Kol m'a acheté lorsqu'on était à Miami » lui répondit-elle.

« Et toi Bekah ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Une robe d'un de mes défilé » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Dès qu'Elena fut de retour avec sa robe, elle et Caroline allèrent en caisse afin de régler leurs achats.

Elles allèrent ensuite au Mystic Grill, afin de boire et de manger, enfin c'était surtout Elena qui avait faim.

* * *

Quand les filles rentrèrent au manoir, elles trouvèrent les garçons dans une intense partie de jeu vidéo.

« Ah les hommes » dit Rebekah en soupirant.

« Deux semaines sans ta précieuse console et tu y joue dès que je l'ai dos tourné » dit Bonnie en s'avançant vers Kol.

« Mais non, je faisais juste une petite partie en attendant que vous reveniez » lui mentit Kol avec le sourire que Bonnie aimait tant.

Bonnie roula des yeux, mais sourit tout de même. Kol s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa furtivement. Il se tourna vers les autres couples.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » leurs demanda t'il.

« Et si vous veniez manger à la maison » leur proposa Elena.

Tout le monde approuva, et chaque couple se retrouva dans une voiture en direction de la maison de Stefan et Elena.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, environ dix minutes plus tard, Elena fit faire le tour de la maison à Klaus et Rebekah, qui n'étaient jamais venu. Et elle montra la chambre du bébé aux filles.

Pendant que les filles s'affairaient en cuisine, les garçons mirent la table.

Le repas fut prêt l'heure d'après. Ils prirent tous place à table. Stefan et Elena se mirent chacun en bout de table, à la droite d'Elena se trouvait Rebekah à côté d'elle il y'avait Matt, à sa droite se trouvait Bonnie. Face à elle, il y'avait Kol, ou à sa gauche se trouvait Stefan, et à sa droite il y'avait Klaus, qui était entre lui et Caroline.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance et dans la bonne humeur. Chacun racontaient des anecdotes embarrassantes qu'ils avaient vécues.

Alors qu'ils étaient au dessert, un gâteau au chocolat fait par Bonnie, qui tenait cette recette de sa grand-mère, la sonnette se fit entendre.

Elena regarda Stefan :

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

« Non, personne. » lui répondit-il surprit.

Il se leva de table, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait :

« Salut p'tit frère » lui dit Damon, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Damon ! » répondit Stefan.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre. Et la personne de retour n'est autre que Damon.**

**J'ai d'ailleurs trouvée amusant de remettre les répliques des frères Salvatore lors de l'épisode Pilot de la série ;)**

**En parlant de la série, vous avez pensez quoi du dernier épisode ?**

**Personnellement j'ai adorée la scène Klaroline. Mais je suis encore choquée du fait que Stefan soit le Doppelgänger de Silas :o**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 6 : L'inauguration

**Coucou chères lectrices.**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews :) Sa me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours.**

**Je tiens a remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews.**

**Lea Michaelson : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Analissa : Damon sera fidèle à lui même, mais je ne sais pas si je vais le laisser longtemps dans l'histoire**

**Klaroline-Chair : Comme dans la série, Damon ne va pas s'excuser de son comportement envers Caroline, et la confrontation entre les deux va être. . . Je te laisse découvrir :). Concernant le final, j'ai hâte de voir qui va se rendre compte en premier que Silas a prit l'identité de Stefan. Pour la scène Klaroline, le baiser sur la joue, j'ai trouvé ce moment juste parfait. C'est l'une des meilleurs scènes qu'ils ont tournés tout les deux.**

**MariiN3 : Tu as tout fais raison concernant le retour de Damon, il va littéralement casser l'ambiance. Pour Klaus et Caroline le Grand moment va bientôt arriver.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)**

* * *

_Précédemment__ dans Te rencontrer (C'était trop tentant, désolée :).)_

_Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait :_

_« Salut p'tit frère » lui dit Damon, avec un petit sourire en coin._

_« Damon ! » répondit Stefan._

« Bah alors p'tit frère ? On dit plus bonjour. » dit Damon de manière sarcastique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je pensais que tu devais venir dans deux jours. » lui demanda Stefan.

« Oh, tu me connais p'tit frère, j'aime avoir l'effet de surprise. Et je déteste les comités d'accueil. » Lui répondit Damon.

Ils furent interrompus par Elena, qui les rejoignit.

« Stefan ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mais regardé qui va là, Elena Gilbert. Oh mais tu es enceinte ? » Dit Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Damon ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Je reviens au bercail ça se voit. Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ? Ou vous aurais-je interrompus ? » Leur dit Damon.

Ne les laissant pas répondre, Damon entra, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Quand il y entra, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Caroline fut la première à se reprendre, elle se leva, se dirigea vers lui, et le gifla. Elle le gifla tellement fort, que sa main la picotait un peu, elle la secoua afin de faire partir la douleur. Damon, quand à lui, avait la joue en feu. Il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! » ironisa Damon.

« Oh excuse-moi, tu t'attendais à des cris de joie peut être ? » lui répondit elle sur le même ton.

« En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'accueil. »

Caroline lui fit un sourire hypocrite, puis elle joignit ses mains et de façon ironique :

« Oh mon dieu, Damon ! Tu es de retour. Je suis si contente de te voir. » Elle reprit un air sérieux et lui dit : « Satisfait ? »

« Oui, très. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Puis il regarda le petit comité qui se trouvait dans la pièce, se tourna vers Stefan :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? »

« ON ne fête rien, c'est NOUS qui fêtons quelque chose. » lui répondit Caroline.

« Oh, Blondie, toujours en colère après moi. C'était il y'a des années, il y'a prescription maintenant. »

« Prescription ?! Non mais tu te fou de moi la ? » Cria Caroline. « Tu pars, sans me donner aucune raisons, aucune nouvelles. Et tu reviens pratiquement six ans après, et on doit faire comme si rien n'était ? »

Caroline vidait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait quittée.

« Oh, Barbie, arrête. Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été quelque chose de sérieux. Tu le savais bien pourtant. »

« Oui je le savais, mais ça m'a pas empêché de m'attacher à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? J'ai un cœur, comme tout le monde. Excepté toi.»

Caroline attendit que Damon dise quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien, elle se dirigea vers Elena et Stefan, les remercia pour le dîner, et partie.

Tout le monde étaient encore un peu choquer de la 'scène' Damon/Caroline pour réagir. Elena fut la première à se reprendre, elle se dirigea vers Damon. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sa tête bascula sur le côté.

« Espèce d'abruti ! » hurla Elena.

Stefan fut rapidement à ses côtés.

« Elena, calme toi, c'est pas bon pour le bébé » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

A la mention du mot bébé, Damon posa ses yeux sur le ventre arrondis d'Elena.

« C'est vrai. Les félicitations s'imposent dans ce cas. » leur dit Damon.

Elena voulut re-gifler Damon, mais Stefan l'en empêcha.

Damon se tourna vers le comité, et son regard se porta sur Rebekah et Klaus, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Des nouvelles têtes. Je suis Damon. » Se présenta-t-il « Oh, ne faites pas attention à la petite scène qu'il y'a eu entre Blondie et moi un peu plus tôt. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. » Rajouta-t-il.

Klaus serra les poings et s'en alla à son tour, non s'en bousculer Damon au passage.

Damon n'en fit pas attention, il se tourna de nouveau vers Elena et Stefan.

« Bon, je dors ou ? »

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était partie de chez Elena et Stefan, Caroline avait marchée dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Elle avait besoin de calme, d'être seule. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce retrouvée au Grill. Elle entra et s'installa au bar.

« Vodka, et laissez-moi la bouteille. » dit-elle au barman.

Il lui servit un verre et lui laissa la bouteille, comme elle l'avait demandée.

Ce n'est, qu'une heure plus tard, la bouteille de vodka vide, que Caroline se leva, afin de retourner chez elle.

Le serveur l'a vit, et se dirigea vers elle :

« Mademoiselle Forbes, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Vous avez beaucoup trop bu. »

« Je suis pas idiote, et de toute façon je suis à pied. » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je vous appelle un taxi. » lui dit le serveur en prenant son portable.

Caroline râla, mais attendit tout de même le taxi.

Elle fut chez elle une dizaines de minutes plus tard. Elle paya le taxi, et entra dans son immeuble. Elle monta les escaliers, le bâtiment n'avait pas d'ascenseur, heureusement pour elle, son appartement était au premier étage. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son appartement, elle fut surprise de voir Klaus, assis sur le pas de sa porte.

« Klaus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Klaus c'était relevé à la seconde où il avait vu Caroline monter les escaliers.

« Je. . . Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Après ta dispute avec Damon. Et je suis parti, je pensais que tu serais rentrée chez toi. » Lui dit-il.

Caroline sourit, il c'était inquiété pour elle.

« Tu m'a attendu tout ce temps devant mon appartement ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Même si sa phrase était une question, ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

Klaus lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aurais attendu toute la nuit, s'il l'aurait fallu. » lui chuchota t'il.

Caroline sourit, lui prit la main, et l'entraina dans son appartement.

« Fais comme chez toi. » lui dit-elle.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et posa son sac et sa veste à l'entrée, à côté des affaires de Klaus. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et elle se servit un verre d'eau.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça va, j'ai pas soif. » lui répondit-il.

Caroline but son verre, le posa dans l'évier, et poussa un long soupir.

« Oh quelle soirée. »

« Caroline. . . Je, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. » commença Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini entre toi et Damon ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Klaus, bien sûr que c'est vraiment fini entre lui et moi, ça fait six ans que c'est fini. » lui dit-elle.

« Excuse-moi, mais vu ta réaction, on dirait pas que c'était fini. » lui dit-il avec une voix pleine de reproche.

« Ecoute, te dire que le revoir ne m'a rien fais, serait un mensonge, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est partit et qu'on n'a pas pu rompre comme il se doit. »

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu, Caroline se rapprocha de lui.

« Klaus, Damon ne représente plus rien pour moi, je suis juste encore un peu en colère après lui, mais c'est normal. Ecoute, t'es le seul qui compte pour moi, je tiens à toi. Je t'en prie ne me repousse pas à cause de Damon. » Le supplia Caroline.

Klaus soupira et prit Caroline dans ses bras, qui se détendit une fois qu'elle sentit les bras de Klaus autour d'elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Klaus.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans la cuisine de Caroline. Cette dernière se recula légèrement et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Klaus.

Ils entamèrent un lent et doux baiser. Ce fut le manque d'air qui mit fin au baiser.

Caroline entraîna Klaus jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je vais me changer, installe toi. » lui dit-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Klaus fit ce que Caroline lui avait dit, il enleva sa chemise et son jean, ne restant qu'en boxer. Il se glissa dans les draps alors que Caroline revenait dans la chambre, vêtu d'une simple petite nuisette. Caroline le rejoignit dans le lit et se blottit contre lui. Quand les bras de Klaus se refermèrent sur elle, Caroline soupira de bonheur. Elle s'endormit rapidement, Klaus l'a regarda quelques instants avant que le sommeil ne le gagne à son tour.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

Cela faisait deux jours que Damon était de retour à Mystic Falls, et cela faisait deux jours que Caroline cherchait par tous les moyens à l'éviter. Et jusqu'ici, elle avait plutôt bien réussie, elle passait ses journées au poste, rentrait sois chez elle, sois chez Klaus, et elle passait son temps libre à aider Klaus à se préparer pour l'inauguration de sa galerie. Inauguration qui aurait lieu ce soir. Caroline était très excitée par l'évènement, d'autant plus que Klaus lui avait réservé une surprise. Elle n'avait aucune de ce que cela pouvait être, mais elle était impatiente d'être ce soir pour le découvrir. Mais ce que Klaus ignorait, c'est qu'elle aussi lui réservait une surprise.

Refermant le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, Caroline leva la tête et regarda l'heure. Il était 18h13, l'inauguration commençait à 21h, elle avait un peu plus de deux heures pour se préparer.

Se reculant dans sa chaise, Caroline ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle dut s'assoupir un petit instant, car quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle regarda l'heure, il était 18h33. Trouvant qu'elle avait passée assez de temps au commissariat, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortie du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, s'y engouffra et conduit en direction de chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle se dirigea de suite dans sa salle de bain, elle se fit couler un bain et elle s'y prélassa pendant une bonne heure. Dès qu'elle en sortie, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et fit de même avec ses cheveux. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses vêtements pour la soirée étant déjà posés sur son lit. Elle s'habilla, puis retourna dans la salle de bain afin de se coiffer et se maquiller.

Pour la coiffure, elle décida de reproduire le même chignon qu'elle c'était faite le jour du mariage de Bonnie et Kol, elle se maquilla légèrement.

Elle fut prête à 20h15. Il ne lui restait que 45 minutes à attendre, mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle voulait voir Klaus, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une journée, et il lui manquait déjà.

Prenant un gilet, son sac ainsi que ses clés de voiture, elle ouvrit la porte. Mais elle fut surprise en voyant une personne devant sa porte, prêt à toquer.

« Klaus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Surprise ! » lui dit-il en lui faisant son fameux sourire, qu'elle adorait tant.

Caroline lui sourit puis se pencha afin de l'embrasser.

« C'est sa ma surprise ? Toi, venant me chercher ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je suis là parce que tu me manquais. » lui avoua t'il.

Cet aveu lui valut un sourire et un baiser.

« T'es prête à partir ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois le baiser fini.

« Je suis prête. » lui répondit-elle.

Ils partirent main dans la main en direction de la galerie de Klaus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la galerie, tout le monde attendaient que Klaus ouvre.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place, puis il ouvrit la galerie. Laissant le temps aux personnes présentes d'admirer les tableaux, Klaus monta sur une estrade 20 minutes plus tard :

« Bonsoir à tous, vous êtes ici ce soir pour l'inauguration de la galerie Mikaelson. Je suis pas très doué pour les discours. »

Tout le monde rigola.

« J'espère que l'exposition vous plaira, et si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas. » termina Klaus.

A la fin du discours tout le monde applaudis. Et chacun se dispersèrent devant différents tableau.

Klaus, lui se dirigea vers Caroline, lui prit la main et l'emmena devant un tableau qui représentait une sirène.

« Klaus, il est magnifique. » lui dit Caroline.

« Tu me l'as inspiré. » lui révéla t'il.

Caroline le regarda, complètement surprise par sa révélation. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Klaus sourit devant son manque de parole. Il continua :

« La sirène représente pour moi l'attrait du son, sa magie, son pouvoir de fascination, sa douce sensualité, et sa force puissante. Elle représente ce à quoi on ne peut résister et ce à quoi il est tellement délicieux de céder en dépit de tous les dangers. Fille de l'air et de l'eau, dangereuse, belle, inaccessible, gracieuse. »

« Je t'ai inspiré tout ça ? » lui demanda Caroline encore sous le choc.

Pour toute réponse Klaus lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il laissa Caroline admirer le tableau, et partit voir un couple qui l'avait demandé.

Caroline admira le tableau. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle lui avait inspirée tout ça. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout ça, rien qu'en étant avec elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Et elle l'ignorerait toujours. Mais Caroline n'en avait que faire. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de son histoire avec Klaus. A vrai dire, elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Et tout ce bonheur c'était grâce à une seule personne : Klaus Mikaelson. Elle se rendit compte, à cet instant, qu'elle tombait amoureuse.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un couple qui admirait le tableau, ils étaient très intéressés par celui-ci. Mais Caroline ne voulait pas qu'ils aient le tableau. Pas en sachant que c'était elle qui l'avait inspirée à Klaus. Elle partit à la recherche de ce dernier afin de lui faire part de son intention concernant le tableau. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Stefan et Kol.

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais je dois parler à Klaus. » leurs dit-elle.

Caroline entraîna Klaus à l'écart.

« Je veux pas que tu vendes le tableau. » lui dit-elle.

« Caroline, je n'avais aucune intention de le vendre. » lui apprit-il.

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Vraiment. » lui assura-t-il.

Caroline lui sourit, mais ils furent dérangés par le couple qui admirait le tableau. Klaus leurs apprit qu'il n'était pas à vendre.

A la fin de la soirée, le groupe était resté afin de constater la réussite de l'inauguration de la galerie. Tous les tableaux, à l'exception de celui représentant la sirène, avaient étés vendus.

Chacun rentrèrent chez soi, et Caroline chuchota à Klaus qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de la jeune femme, sirotant un verre de vin. Caroline avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Klaus, qui lui avait son bras sur le sien, la rapprochant de lui.

« Je me sens si bien. » murmura-t-elle après quelques instants de silence seulement perturbé par une douce musique qui sortait des enceintes de sa chaîne-Hifi sophistiquée.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front avant de resserrer son étreinte. Lui aussi se sentais bien. Il était à sa place. Aux côtés de celle dont il tombait amoureux.

Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

Le verre de vin vide, Caroline le posa sur la table basse. Klaus suivit très rapidement son exemple avant de tourner la tête vers elle et de lui sourire tendrement. Caroline se sentit rougir quelque peu face à ses pensées quelques peu déplacées avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'approcher de Klaus afin de l'embrasser.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Caroline se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses mains plongées dans ses cheveux désordonnés tandis que les siennes voyageaient dans son dos, au-dessus de sa robe. Elle sentit son érection prendre forme contre son intimité, mais ça ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ? Trop longtemps pour encore patienter !

« Caroline » souffla Klaus en se décollant d'elle. « Je ne suis pas resté pour ça ! On n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin... »

« J'en ai envie Klaus » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. »

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise avant qu'il ne lui empoigne les fesses et ne se lève. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour pour la première fois sur ton canapé. » s'expliqua-t-il en les conduisant à la chambre.

Face à cette constatation, Caroline embrassa fougueusement Klaus en arrivant dans la chambre, le prenant totalement par surprise, avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur son lit, elle toujours sur lui. Elle lui enleva la chemise mais laissa pour le moment la cravate avant qu'il ne dépose un sillon de baisers de sa bouche à son décolleté tandis que ses mains relevaient légèrement sa robe tout en caressant son ventre, son estomac, sa poitrine qu'il massa par-dessus le soutien-gorge.

Caroline commença à avoir très chaud, son bas-ventre se tortillait sous l'excitation tandis que son intimité était complètement humide sous la dureté du membre de Klaus.

Mais elle avait besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Klaus le comprit en la sentant onduler des hanches alors il lui enleva sa robe puis son soutien-gorge avant de la faire basculer sur le dos et prendre un de ses seins en bouche tandis que l'index et le pousse de son autre main s'occupait de l'autre. Caroline sentait ses mamelons se durcir sous la douce torture que lui infligeait son amant qui commença à déposer ses lèvres sur son estomac, son ventre puis sa langue encercla son nombril, la faisant bouillir d'anticipation.

« Tu as la peau si douce. » susurra-t-il avant de mordiller gentiment ses hanches.

« Klaus » gémit-elle.

Ses mains étaient plongées dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus quand les sensations qu'il lui prodiguait étaient trop fortes, haletant fortement d'anticipation, d'excitation. Caroline essaya de bouger son bassin, mais Klaus empêcha tout mouvement en la bloquant grâce à ses cuisses qui entouraient les siennes.

« Tu sens si bon. » avoua Klaus en caressant sensuellement la peau de son cou avec son nez.

Caroline frissonna.

Il éveillait tous ses sens rien qu'en la touchant, rien qu'en posant chastement ses lèvres sur sa peau en feu. Elle tremblait de désir et Klaus adorait la voir dans cet état, l'excitant davantage de minute en minute en lui procurant des sensations jusque-là si peu éprouvées.

« Je veux te voir nue. » dit-il en lui enlevant ses chaussures, puis son string, la laissant dans son plus simple appareil face à lui, à peine torse nu.

Il se releva légèrement afin de la regarder. Ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés par le désir mais brillaient d'une émotion que Caroline n'arriva pas à saisir : Amour ? Émerveillement ? Tendresse ? Peut-être un mélange des trois.

« Tu es si belle. » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Caroline lui fit un petit sourire timide tandis qu'elle rougissait avant de se relever et poser ses mains sur son torse qu'elle caressa doucement avant de poser sa bouche sur ses pectoraux. Elle n'hésita pas à mettre sa langue dessus, alors que Klaus soupirait son nom.

Caroline aimait provoquer ces réactions, elle aimait avoir un certain pouvoir de séduction sur lui, lui faire de l'effet. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Ses mains descendirent vers son pantalon qu'elle descendit sans attendre, accompagné par son boxer, libérant le sexe tendu à l'extrême de Klaus.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle l'empoigna et commença à doucement le masturber, provoquant ses râles de plaisirs.

Cependant, Caroline garda un rythme de vas-et-viens plutôt lent afin de savourer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais, Klaus l'arrêta avant de l'allonger sur lit, lui au-dessus, et d'enlever sa cravate.

Pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour la pénétrer. Au contraire, il la regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour sonder son âme, pour savourer cet instant d'anticipation qui les rongeaient chaleureusement. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un doux baiser où ils profitèrent de la présence de l'un contre l'autre, un moment de parfaite plénitude.

Néanmoins, il manquait quelque chose.

« S'il te plait, Klaus » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. « J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois en moi. »

Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de cette émotion particulière avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, puis ne se referme, sans rien dire. Il l'embrassa plus vivement avant de la pénétrer d'un habile coup de rein.

Klaus stoppa tout mouvement, mais resta profondément en elle.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'un, mais l'excitation était à son paroxysme. Caroline avait besoin qu'il bouge alors elle commença à légèrement onduler des hanches avant qu'il ne commence de lents vas-et-viens en elle.

C'était si bon, si bon ! Malheureusement, son orgasme se construisit rapidement, trop rapidement, ne pouvant le contenir plus longtemps. Caroline ne voulait jamais briser cette étreinte, quitter ses bras, perdre la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Le sexe avec Tyler était bien, mais avec Klaus, c'était . . . indescriptible. Caroline perdait littéralement pieds. Avec Tyler, elle exagérait toujours ses cris d'extases, mais là, Caroline était au septième ciel.

Elle sentait Klaus partout sur elle, ses baisers sur son cou, une de ses mains qui jouait avec son sein, et ses coups de rein, qui envoyait Caroline dans un autre monde.

« Je vais bientôt venir Caroline. » haleta-t-il en accélérant la cadence tout en relevant ses jambes afin de changer quelque peu l'angle de ses pénétrations afin d'entrer en elle plus profondément.

« Regarde-moi. » Lui murmura Klaus.

Etant complètement envoûtée, Caroline ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le regard de Klaus. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion, ce qui fit gémir Caroline.

Caroline sentit les parois de son vagin se contracter doucement, signe qu'elle était aux portes du paroxysme et Klaus, le sentant, redoubla encore de vigueur lui faisant voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières clauses lorsqu'elle fut submergée par son orgasme.

Son nouvel amant la suivit peu de temps après, criant son prénom avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou afin de reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur tandis qu'elle lui caressa les cheveux et le dos en faisant de même.

C'était parfait. Caroline ne c'était jamais sentie aussi comblée.

Ils étaient ensemble et elle ne voulait jamais changer cet état de fait.

Elle voulait rester aux côtés de Klaus, pour toujours.

Elle l'aime.

Klaus releva la tête avant de lui sourire tendrement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se détacha d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés, la tirant contre lui.

« Merci pour cette soirée. » murmura Klaus en passant une main dans ses boucles désordonnées. « Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux. »

Caroline était tellement apaisée, bien dans ses bras, qu'elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, suivit de près par Klaus. Chacun avaient un sourire paisible au coin des lèvres.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre.**

**Qu'avez vous pensez du retour de Damon ? De sa confrontation avec Caroline ? De la surprise de Klaus ? Du Klaroline ?**

**Qu'attendez vous pour la suite ? J'attend vos avis avec impatience :).**

**Je pense poster le chapitre 2 de _Notre destinée_ ce soir ou demain, venez y jeter un coup d'œil.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Mission et désillusion

**Coucou chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.**

**Merci à tous, je suis toujours très heureuse de vous retrouvez sur chaque chapitre.**

******Je remarque que vous avez toutes détestées Damon. Il ne faut pas oublier, que dans la série, il était un vrai connard avec Caroline, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Aussi je n'ai pas voulu oublier son comportement pour ma fiction, mais je lui réserve un rôle bien particulier pour ce chapitre. **

**Je tiens a remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews. **

**MARiiN3 : Tu as détesté Damon dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que dans ce chapitre la, tu va un peu plus l'apprécier. Il va peu à peu essayer de se racheter. Je suis ravie que la peinture que Caroline a inspirée à Klaus t'ai plu. Et oui, Caroline a, enfin, sauté le grand pas avec Klaus.**

**Guest : Tout d'abord, bienvenue. Il me semble que c'est la première review que tu me laisse, alors j'espère que le début de l'histoire t'a** **plu. Pour Damon, c'est vrai que sa venue change le petit train train qui c'était installé. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.**

**Analissa : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Pour ce qui est de Damon, disons que Klaus va garder ses distances avec lui.**

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était bien. Elle se sentait à sa place, entière, heureuse. . . Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux et voir que tout ce qu'il c'était passé la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de la nuit dernière, puisqu'elle pouvait sentir un bras qui lui entourait la taille. Elle se retourna doucement, et regarda Klaus, il dormait encore. Il avait l'air si paisible, et il arborait un petit sourire. Son souffle était lent, chaud et calme.

Cela devait faire quelques minutes que Caroline admirait Klaus dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il commença à légèrement remuer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et son regard se posa sur Caroline.

« Bonjour » souffla-t-il d'une voix engourdie par le sommeil.

« Bonjour » répondit Caroline sur le même ton. « Tu as bien dormis ? »

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi.

Caroline lui sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Ils restèrent un petit moment au lit, à se câliner et s'embrasser, sans perdre le contrôle.

Ils se levèrent une vingtaines de minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Caroline, qui avait enfilé une nuisette, sortit de quoi faire du café. Klaus, qui avait enfilé un bas de jogging qu'il avait laissé chez Caroline il y'a quelques jours, sortit deux tasses du placard. Il prépara des toasts, et sortit la confiture du frigo ainsi que du jus d'orange. Caroline servit le café dès qu'il fut prêt.

Ils prirent leurs petit déjeunez tout en parlant et riant, lorsque le téléphone de Caroline se mit à sonner. Elle se leva et alla le récupérer dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle vit « Bureau », elle fronça les sourcils, et décrocha :

« Shérif Forbes

Très bien j'arrive tout de suite. » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle soupira, puis retourna dans la cuisine.

« Je vais devoir écourter notre matinée. » annonça-t-elle à Klaus.

« Rien de grave ? » demanda t'il.

« Je sais pas encore. » dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle sortit un jean ainsi qu'un petit pull fin rose, qu'elle enfila. Puis retournant, dans la cuisine, elle finit sa tasse de café, se pencha et embrassa Klaus.

« Tu peux rester ici pour te préparer, t'auras qu'à claquer la porte quand tu pars. » lui dit-elle.

Puis elle se repencha et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Elle sortit de son appartement après avoir pris son sac, monta dans sa voiture et fila en direction du commissariat.

* * *

Klaus, lui terminait son petit déjeunez. Puis fit comme Caroline lui avait dit. Il alla se préparer. Récupérant des affaires qu'il avait laissé, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain de la jeune femme, et prit une douche. Retournant dans la chambre, il rangea les affaires éparpillées au sol, et fit le lit. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine, rangea le plan de travail et lava les deux tasses. Ayant fini, il regarda l'heure, il vit qu'il était déjà 10h05, il se décida de partir à sa galerie.

* * *

Caroline, quand elle arriva au commissariat, se dirigea directement dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était déjà la et n'attendait plus qu'elle.

« J'ai fais au plus vite, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t'elle tout en s'asseyant.

« Le réseau des Snakes, agent Forbes ! » lui apprit un des supérieurs de la jeune femme.

A la mention des Snakes, Caroline réprima un frisson, les Snakes était un réseau de trafic de drogues. Et ils manquaient de preuves afin de les inculpés. Caroline avait toujours dit, qu'il faudrait intégrer le réseau afin de récupérer des preuves permettant de démanteler le réseau. Mais le problème, était que les Snakes connaissait toutes les personnes faisant partie des forces de l'ordre.

Mais, Caroline ne renonçait pas à cette idée. Il leur fallait quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de la police, et que les Snakes ne pourrait pas soupçonner. Et soudain ce fut l'illumination pour Caroline. Elle se leva brusquement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

« J'ai l'homme qui pourra les infiltrer. » leur annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis, elle sortit sans attendre, se dirigea vers son bureau, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

La personne répondit au bout de la troisième tonalité :

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelle aussi tôt Blondie. »

« Ce n'est pas un appel de courtoisie, Damon. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Oh, et bien pourquoi m'appelle tu dans ce cas ? » lui demanda t'il surprit.

« Je peux pas te dire ça par téléphone. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais passer au commissariat le plus tôt possible. Dans la journée sa serait parfait. » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Blondie, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit. » lui dit Damon.

« Damon, c'est important. Ne m'oblige pas à t'y emmener de force. » le menaça-t-elle.

« Bon, très bien, puisque tu insistes. Je serais la d'ici une heure. » Lui apprit-il.

Suite à cela, Caroline raccrocha, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

* * *

Damon frappa au bureau de Caroline une heure plus tard. Il entra et prit place sur une chaise.

« Bon alors, Barbie. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'emblée.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » lui dit Caroline.

« Oh, vraiment ? La grande Caroline Forbes a besoin de l'aide de Damon Salvatore ! » Ironisa Damon.

Caroline roula des yeux, mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant.

« Est-ce que tu connais un groupe nommé les Snakes ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Seulement de réputation. » lui répondit-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur eux ? »

« Pas grand-chose, juste que c'est un des plus grands réseaux de drogue. » lui apprit-il.

« Ça, je le savais déjà. Tu n'as rien de plus concret ? » Insista-t-elle.

Devant son entêtement, Damon secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te rends compte à qui tu as affaire. » lui dit-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Caroline qui secoua la tête.

« Je suis le shérif, Damon, j'ai parfaitement conscience des dangers que j'encours. Particulièrement avec un réseau tel que les Snakes. »

« Bien, et donc dans ce cas, que veux-tu ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Je veux que tu infiltre le réseau ! » lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

Damon eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Que je les infiltres ? Comme ça ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont me laisser entrer comme ça dans le réseau ? » Lui dit-il, la colère perceptible dans la voix.

« Ecoute, on a besoin de preuves pour démanteler le réseau. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir, est de les infiltrer. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils connaissent toutes les personnes travaillant ici. On a besoin d'une personne extérieur. » Lui apprit elle.

« Et tu as pensé à moi comme étant la personne extérieur. » comprit Damon.

« Exactement. »

« Oublie sa Blondie. » lui dit Damon.

« Pourquoi ? T'es la personne qu'il nous faut. Tu connais bien le milieu de la drogue, t'a toujours une réputation dans ce milieu d'ailleurs. Tu pourras t'aider de ça, pour t'infiltrer plus facilement. » Lui dit Caroline.

« J'en ai fini avec ça. » lui révéla Damon.

« Oh, vraiment ? » lui demanda Caroline tout en prenant un dossier qu'elle tendit à Damon.

Ce dernier s'en empara, et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de son casier.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as aucune envie d'aider les flics, mais si tu nous aide, je te rendrais service. » lui dit Caroline.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Hein ? T'effacera mon casier ? Ou mieux encore, tu brule ce fameux dossier ? » Lui demanda t'il ironiquement.

« Je pourrais fermer les yeux sur la raison de ta venue à Mystic Falls. » lui révéla-t-elle.

Damon déglutit. Ce que Caroline ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Voyons, tu ne croyais tout de même pas, que je n'allais pas faire de petite recherche sur la raison de ta venue ? » lui apprit-elle.

« Que sais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tut tut tut, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu vas m'aider ? Ou je vais devoir signaler ta présence ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Damon soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, elle le coinçait, et elle le savait.

« Très bien Barbie, je vais infiltrer les Snakes. »

« Parfait. » sourit Caroline. « Tu prends contact avec un membre, et tu récolte le maximum d'infos. » lui dit-elle.

Damon hocha la tête, puis il prit congé après avoir discuté de la mission infiltration.

Caroline était fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé une personne qui serait capable d'infiltrer les Snakes, sans qu'ils ne se méfient. Grace à Damon, elle pourrait, enfin, démanteler le réseau qui sévissait de plus en plus à Mystic Falls.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 12h23. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Klaus.

De Caroline à 12h23 :

_« Coucou mon cœur, ça te dis une petite pause déjeuner ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

De Klaus à 12h25 :

_« Rejoins moi à la galerie, Love. Je m'occupe du repas. »_

Caroline sourit, puis elle se leva, et sortit du commissariat. Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit la route jusqu'à la galerie.

Quand elle arriva, elle chercha Klaus, mais ne le vit pas. Puis elle entendit du bruit à l'arrière de la galerie. Elle s'y dirigea, mais elle se stoppa sur le pas de porte.

Klaus avait dressé une table, et il avait rapporté le plat qu'il avait commandé. Il n'avait pas encore vu Caroline, étant donné qu'il était de dos. Caroline s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte, et observa Klaus s'activer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue d'une Caroline qui souriait, fière de savoir qu'elle l'avait surpris.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » lui demanda t'elle taquine.

Pour toute réponse, Klaus lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompus par le ventre de Caroline. Klaus ricana légèrement.

« Quelqu'un à fin, on dirait. » se moqua t'il.

« Hey, c'est pas ma faute. » bouda-t-elle.

Klaus sourit, puis l'entraîna jusqu'à la table. Il lui tira la chaise, attendit qu'elle se soit installée avant de s'installer à son tour. Tout en mangeant, ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes.

Après avoir mangé, Caroline, prise d'une folle envie, se leva et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Klaus. Caroline passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Klaus resserra son emprise autour d'elle et laissa ses mains courir le long de son échine. Leurs bouches bougeaient à l'unisson et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Sa langue trouva la sienne immédiatement et ensembles, elles entamèrent une danse effrénée. Leur étreinte le faisait frissonner de désir et il sentit sa virilité s'éveiller à son contact. Caroline bougea son bassin contre le sien. Caroline avait toujours une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait son cou, son épaule gauche et descendait dans son dos.

Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés comme pris d'une urgence incontrôlable. Ils étaient si concentrés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu Rebekah arriver.

« Hum hum » se racla-t-elle la gorge.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement, complètement hors d'haleine.

« Bekah ! » dit Klaus gêné.

Rebekah se retient de rire, car Klaus et Caroline c'était relevés, et étaient rouge de honte.

« Eh bien, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cette situation grand frère. » le taquina Rebekah.

Pour toute réponse Klaus grogna, et Caroline rougit encore plus. Puis, trouvant qu'elle était de trop, non en vérité, elle était trop morte de honte pour regarder Rebekah dans les yeux, Caroline se décida de repartir travailler. Elle embrassa Klaus, sur la joue, et salua Rebekah de la main avant de sortir en trombe de la galerie.

Dès que Caroline fut partie, Klaus se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Bekah ? Et on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » Lui demanda t'il.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Même si je vous aurais appelés vous ne m'auriez pas entendu. Vous étiez bien trop occupés à autre chose. » Lui répondit elle.

« Bekah ! » l'a gronda t'il.

« D'accord, d'accord j'arrête. » lui dit-elle.

« Bon, pourquoi t'es la ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Bon, comme tu le sais, je vais devoir retourner à New York. » commença-t-elle.

« Viens en au fait Bekah ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« C'est Matt. Je sais pas quoi faire. » Lui avoua-t-elle.

« Attend, t'es en train de me dire qu'il n'est toujours pas au courant ? » lui demanda t'il surprit.

Rebekah se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit non de la tête.

« Et t'attend quoi ? T'attend d'être à New York pour lui dire ? » Railla Klaus.

« J'ai peur Nik. » murmura Rebekah.

Klaus, se rapprocha de sa sœur, et l'a pris dans ses bras. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une chaise et l'a força à s'asseoir.

« Bekah, de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi une fois que je serais partie. » lui confia Rebekah.

« Bekah, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Matt est complètement fou de toi. » lui dit-il.

« Tu crois ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Non, j'en suis sur. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire. « Allez, petite sœur, il faut que tu le préviennes sur ton futur dépars. »

Rebekah hocha la tête et souffla un bon coup avant de se lever et de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

« Merci Nik. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'avant de la galerie, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Klaus.

« Oh faite, ne pense pas que je ne dirais rien aux autres sur ta séance de bécotage à l'arrière de la galerie avec Caroline. » le prévint-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Puis, elle quitta la galerie, avant que Klaus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Klaus soupira, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cet histoire, il en était sûr.

* * *

Lorsque Rebekah quitta la galerie de son frère, elle décida d'aller voir Matt afin de lui parler de son futur dépars.

Même si son frère l'avait quelque peu rassurée sur les sentiments de Matt à son égard, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Elle arriva chez Matt, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle savait que le jeune homme ne travaillait que ce soir.

Elle sortie de son véhicule, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de frapper. Matt vint lui ouvrir rapidement.

Quand il l'a vit, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Bekah ? Salut mon coeur, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Salut Matt, je peux entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Matt s'effaça et la laissa entrer. Il lui suivit et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » lui dit-elle après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien de grave ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Tout dépend du point de vue. » marmonna-t-elle. « Voila, alors, en faite l'autre jour, lorsque je faisais du shopping avec les filles, j'ai reçu un appel de mon agent. » lui dit-elle.

« Oh. . . Euh. . . D'accord. Et ou est-ce que ça ce passe ? » Lui demanda-t-il légèrement prit au dépourvu.

« A New York. » lui avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Matt ne dit rien, pendant un certain moment, le temps pour lui d'assimiler la nouvelle.

« Ecoute Matt, je sais que tu ne t'attendais surement pas à ce que je parte si-tôt, mais c'est mon boulot. » lui dit-elle face à son manque de réaction.

« Bekah, je sais. Et je te demanderais pas de quitter ton boulot. Je prenais juste le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Tu va partir à New York, et moi je vais rester ici. Et ouais, y'a le téléphone et internet. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas de ce genre de relation. » lui dit-il.

Rebekah, était à la fois heureuse et à la fois triste.

Heureuse, car Matt n'allait pas la quitter à cause de son travail, et qu'il voulait tenter le coup d'une relation à distance.

Triste, car elle devrait partir le mois prochain. Et cela pour une durée de deux mois.

Elle se tourna vers Matt, et vit qu'il attendait qu'elle lui donne sa réponse.

« Oh Matt, si tu savais comme j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me rejette à cause de mon boulot. » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime Matt, je veux vraiment que toi et moi ça marche. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Rebekah. Et je ferais tout pour que ça marche. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Leurs bouches se dévoraient frénétiquement. Rebekah passa sa langue sur la lèvre de Matt qui lui donna accès en entrouvrant sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchaient, se livrant une bataille que toutes deux voulaient gagner. Les mains de Matt caressaient le dos de Rebekah au travers des vêtements, descendant lentement vers ses fesses et passant sous le tissu. La sensation des mains de Matt sur sa peau la fit trembler. Il s'écarta d'elle mais elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, voulant plus de bisous.

Ses mains, toujours sur son ventre remontèrent et d'un mouvement lent, Rebekah lui ôta sa chemise. Matt, lui, en profita pour lui enlever sa veste, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Un soutient-gorge en dentelle noir apparu devant les yeux de Matt. Ce dernier passa ses mains dessus, accentua son toucher et malaxa ses seins, lui provoquant un gémissement involontaire.

Il détacha lentement le soutien-gorge sans jamais la quitter des yeux, les bretelles glissant sur ses bras. Il l'expédia derrière le divan avant de reprendre ses seins dans ses mains et de se pencher pour les sucer et les mordiller l'un après l'autre. La sensation était divine et Rebekah avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses petits gémissements, ses mains agrippant les cheveux de Matt.

Il prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer vers la fermeture de son jean qu'il défit ainsi que le bouton. Sa bouche était partout sur ses lèvres, son cou, sa clavicule et laissait des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Il s'empara des élastiques et enleva dans un seul mouvement son string et du jean.

Rebekah se trouvait à présent nue devant lui, qui l'observait, ses yeux noirs de désir. Matt reprit ses baisers au niveau de son cou et descendit vers ses seins qu'il lécha, mordilla et titilla avec sa langue, les mains de Rebekah fourrageant toujours sa chevelure.

Il continua sa descente jusqu'à son intimité. Il souffla sur ses lèvres intimes, lui jetant un regard puis d'un mouvement rapide lécha sa fente. Rebekah poussa un cri de surprise alors que lui souriait, satisfait. Sa langue poursuivit son exploration et ses caresses, la goûtant avidement.

Rebekah le ramena à elle afin de l'embrasser, puis elle descendit sa main vers le bouton de son jean qu'elle défit, suivit de la braguette. Elle posa sa main se glissa sur son sexe. Dès que sa main se posa dessus, Matt poussa un gémissement. Après l'avoir frotter quelques fois, Rebekah empoigna son jean et son boxer pour les lui retirer. Il fut rapidement nu comme elle. Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre longtemps.

Toujours en l'embrassant, Matt plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil afin d'être certain que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Son sourire enleva toute réticence et il s'enfonça lentement en elle. Il entreprit des vas et vient lents d'abord puis de plus en plus rapides et profonds, sous la demande de Rebekah. Cette dernière gémissait dans ses bras. Rebekah ondulait du bassin sous Matt, ses mouvements s'accordant parfaitement aux siens. Il la sentait proche mais il voulait qu'elle jouisse avant lui.

« Viens pour moi, mon cœur, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sa main s'insinuant entre leurs corps afin de trouver son clitoris. Il le caressa quelques fois quand Rebekah fut prise de tremblement et que son orgasme éclata. Celui de Matt suivit rapidement, sa semence se déversant en elle dans un gémissement important.

Matt reposa sa tête dans son cou, inhalant son odeur et savourant ce moment parfait de plaisir pur.

* * *

Caroline de son côté, c'était plongée dans le travail afin d'essayer d'oublier le fait que Rebekah l'ait surprise avec son frère.

Le soir même chez Caroline

Caroline venait de sortir de son bain, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. S'enroulant dans une serviette, la jeune femme alla ouvrir à son visiteur tardif.

« Hey mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » lui demanda t'elle tout en s'écartant de la porte afin de le laisser entrer.

« J'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec toi. » lui répondit-il tout en arborant son petit sourire.

Caroline lui sourit, et elle se pencha afin de l'embrasser.

« Au faite. » murmura Klaus

« Hum ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« J'adore ta tenue. » lui révéla Klaus.

Caroline rougit, surtout qu'elle avait choisi une serviette qui ne couvrait que le strict minimum.

« Euh . . . je vais me changer. » bafouilla-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle portait un short blanc et un débardeur rose pâle.

« Voilà c'est mieux ainsi. » déclara-t-elle.

« Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. » Marmonna Klaus.

« Ah oui ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et captura sa bouche de la sienne. Elle prit le visage de Klaus entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, cherchant avidement le contact de sa langue. Ses mains glissèrent dans le cou de son petit-ami, puis sur sa chemise, dont elle défit les boutons accessibles. Klaus gémit à son tour et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Caroline en respirant fortement.

« J'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il. « Tu es trop belle, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

Il déposa des petits baisers sur le cou de Caroline et releva la tête vers elle.

« Tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien que je te fasse l'amour ? Love, j'ai tellement envie de te faire du bien. »

Caroline acquiesça vigoureusement et posa sa bouche sur celle de Klaus. Relâchant ses lèvres, Caroline lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Klaus s'arrêta et la prit dans ses bras. Il la poussa et lorsque Caroline sentit le lit derrière ses jambes, elle inversa leur position et poussa Klaus afin qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

Il se réceptionna sur ses coudes et la regarda, ses yeux brillants de désir. Lentement, Caroline releva le débardeur, qu'elle finit par enlever, avant de faire de même avec son short. Elle sentit le regard de Klaus brûler sa poitrine, puis son ventre, avant de s'attarder sur sa culotte, et ses jambes. Il se leva alors, et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de s'éloigner à nouveau d'elle.

Caroline continua de défaire les boutons de la chemise jusqu'au dernier, et elle écarta les deux pans, laissant ses doigts glisser sur son torse dur. Elle fit alors tomber le vêtement, et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Le souffle de Klaus s'accéléra et ses mains se firent plus aventureuses, elle fit sauter le bouton de son jean noir, et baissa progressivement la braguette. Alors que son jean glissait sur ses jambes, il retira ses chaussures avec l'aide de ses pieds, puis enleva ses chaussettes.

Il recula ensuite vers le lit, entraînant Caroline avec lui, avant de la porter, et de l'allonger. Il se plaça sur elle, ponctua son visage de baisers, puis son cou, et descendit vers ses seins, tandis que la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait de plus en plus. Avec sa main, il commença à caresser le tour de ses seins, puis taquina son mamelon, avant d'en caresser la pointe. Caroline gémit, et se cambra. Il baissa alors son visage et prit la pointe dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour, mettant des petits coups, sans cesser de la caresser du bout des doigts. Il fit la même chose avec son deuxième sein, puis s'aventura sur son ventre, laissant une traînée de baiser brûlants. Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'élastique de sa culotte en dentelle, puis caressa ses cuisses, tout en déposant d'autres baisers à l'intérieur. Il continua ainsi jusqu'au mollet, puis il revint vers Caroline qui gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter progressivement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle se figea alors, sentant les doigts de son petit-ami, hésitants, effleurer son bouton sensible par-dessus le fin tissu, avant de s'y frotter lentement, puis plus vigoureusement. Caroline gémissait et haletait sous la caresse, sans quitter Klaus du regard. Il écarta ensuite la bande noire, et laissa ses doigts se faufiler sur la peau et les lèvres intimes déjà gonflées de Caroline. Elle se tortilla de plaisir et émit un petit cri lorsque son index vint tracer de minuscules cercles autour de son entrée humide. Son doigt la pénétra alors, et Caroline poussa un cri de plaisir. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Il s'arrêta alors, ramenant sa main caresser la poitrine de Caroline qui, après avoir repris ses esprits, le repoussa afin qu'il soit sur le dos, et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Imitant ses gestes, elle embrassa longuement son torse, et s'attarda sur une zone sensible en dessous du nombril, mettant des coups de langue et suçotant, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Sans attendre, elle tira lentement sur son caleçon, le rendant impatient.

« Love, s'il te plaît. » murmura-t-il en relevant la tête.

Caroline ne l'écouta pas et ce fut au bout de quelques secondes que le sous-vêtement fut baissé jusqu'aux genoux de l'homme dorénavant nu sur le lit.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et Caroline le débarrassa entièrement du caleçon, avant de saisir à pleine main son membre fièrement dressé. Elle commença des mouvements sur sa verge, alors que Klaus gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Après quelques minutes, il lui prit la main et la ramena à lui, inversant leurs positions.

« Tu me rends fou. » gémit-il.

« Je te veux en moi maintenant » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement.

D'un mouvement souple, il la pénétra, les faisant crier de plaisir. Il commença à bouger en elle avec une allure soutenue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'accélérer, le faisant grogner. Caroline sentait Klaus de plus en plus profondément, ressentant une vague de plaisir à chaque pénétration. Elle ferma les yeux, poussant des petits cris à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir. Elle sentit son bas ventre la chatouiller et sut que l'orgasme serait bientôt là. Klaus augmenta la cadence la faisant crier frénétiquement tandis que lui gémissait sans cesse.

« Viens pour moi...je veux te voir jouir ma chérie...j'en ai besoin... » Souffla t'il.

Il donna des coups plus puissants et plus précis, et passa sa main droite entre eux, afin de masser le bouton de plaisir de Caroline. Quelques secondes plus tard, les parois de son intimité se contractèrent violemment autour de Klaus, et elle dut se mordre furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Klaus vint aussi dans un grand cri de plaisir.

Ils restèrent tous les deux haletants, reprenant leur souffle, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Klaus se dégagea alors et l'embrassa.

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais un étrange bruit se fit entendre. C'était leurs estomacs.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mange. » Rit-il.

« Allons-y, et en plus j'ai fais quelques courses. » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle remit son sous-vêtement ainsi que son short et son débardeur. Klaus, lui, enfila son jogging.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et préparèrent leur dîner.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard

Refermant le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, Caroline regarda l'heure, et retint un petit cri en constatant qu'il était 21h11, et qu'elle était plus qu'en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Klaus.

Beaucoup de choses, c'était déroulé en deux semaines. Grace à l'aide de Damon, ils avaient réunis suffisamment de preuves afin de démanteler le réseau des Snakes. La réputation de Damon dans le milieu lui avait permit de se faire vite une place.

Et cela faisait deux semaines, que Caroline passait beaucoup de temps soit au commissariat, soit en planque pas loin du repère des Snakes. Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement plus Klaus. Mais ce réseau étant démantelé, Caroline pourra de nouveau avoir du temps pour elle, et elle pourra ainsi voir Klaus plus souvent.

Caroline se leva, prit ses affaires, et sortie de son bureau qu'elle verrouilla avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et elle roula jusqu'au Mystic Grill.

Quand elle y entra, elle chercha Klaus du regard. Elle le trouva assit à une table dans un coin du Grill, mais il n'était pas seul. Une femme, blonde qui était assez jolie, lui tenait compagnie.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie la parcourir.

_C'était qui cette pouf ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Caroline allait se diriger vers eux, mais elle se stoppa après avoir fait cinq pas. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, lui donna la nausée.

La jeune femme c'était penchée et embrassait Klaus.

C'en fut trop pour Caroline, elle partit aussi sec, bousculant au passage Matt qui ne comprit pas son énervement, et elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture en pleurant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours elle ? N'aurait-elle jamais droit au bonheur ?

Elle avait déjà vécu une trahison de la part de Tyler, elle avait été triste, mais là, elle était dévastée. Son cœur était comprimé sans sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer et elle sanglotait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Klaus lui aurait fait une telle chose.

Lui, qui était toujours charmant, gentil et si attentionné envers elle.

Est-ce que c'était un plan ? La séduire, la mettre dans son lit et la tromper ?

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais pourtant. C'était exactement ce qu'il c'était passé.

Et Caroline c'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

Perdue, dans toutes ses émotions et ses pensées, Caroline ne fit pas attention au fait que quelqu'un c'était engouffré dans l'habitacle, et avait prit place côté passager et appelait la jeune femme.

« Caroline ? »

Ce ne fut que lorsque cette personne posa sa main sur son bras, que Caroline tourna la tête et fit face à la personne qui l'avait rejointe.

* * *

**Eh bien, eh bien, ne me détestez pas. **

**Tout d'abord, qu'avez vous pensez du chapitre ? Du réveil de Klaus et Caroline ? De la mission d'infiltration pour Damon ? Du Mabekah ? Mais surtout du final ? Qui est cette fameuse femme blonde ? Klaus l'a t'il trompée ou pas ? **

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience.**

**Info n°1 : le prochain chapitre mettra (peut-être) plus de temps à arriver. Je repasse mon bac alors je suis plus souvent en révision qu'autre chose. Mais dès que ce sera terminé je reviendrait avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Surtout que je vous laisse sur un cliffanger = L'a t'il trompée ou pas ? _Mystère._**

**Info n°2 : cela concerne mon autre fiction _Notre Destinée, _j'ai postée le chapitre 2 récemment, alors allez jetez un coup d'œil et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Révélation

**Coucou chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.**

**Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, maintenant que ma semaine de Bac est passé ^^.**

**Merci à tous, je suis toujours très heureuse de vous retrouvez sur chaque chapitre.**

**La réponse sur la fin du chapitre précédent se passe dans ce chapitre.**

**AnonymeY :Tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi :) J'espère que l'histoire t'a plu et qu'elle continuera de te plaire.**

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review et pour ton soutient :). Le plus dur est passer, reste plus qu'a attendre les résultats. Voici la suite :)**

**Analissa :Non, non ce n'est pas Tyler dans la voiture, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui à vrai dire x). Mais tu viens de me donner des idées pour la suite :).**

**MARiiN3 : Tu attend la version de Klaus, la voici :). Damon en mode infiltration : il va être d'un grand secours.**

**taraddict : Merci pour ta review :). Il est vrai que Caroline n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance en amour. Comme tu l'a si bien dit "dans les chapitres précédents on voit qu'il n'a pas du tout l'intention de lui faire du mal." Alors était-ce un jeu ? Ou est-il sincère ? La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Vous avez toutes attendue la version de Klaus, l'a voici :D En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

* * *

Klaus était au Mystic Grill depuis dix minutes lorsque son portable bipa, signalant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il vit qu'il était de Caroline.

De Caroline à 19h47 :

_« Hey mon cœur, j'aurais surement beaucoup de retard pour notre soirée, je dois finir le rapport pour demain. »_

De Klaus à 19h49 :

_« Hey love, on peut reporter notre soirée si ça t'arrange. »_

De Caroline à 19h50 :

_« Oh non, non. On n'annule rien du tout. Je me dépêche de finir le rapport et on retrouve au Grill comme prévu. Je pense que j'aurais fini pour 21h30, c'est bon pour toi ? »_

De Klaus à 19h53 :

_« D'accord, alors on se voit dans une heure et demi sweetheart. »_

De Caroline à 19h54 :

_« Oui ! A tout à l'heure bébé. »_

Klaus sourit, puis rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il décida de se prendre une bière pour se calmer, il en avait bien besoin, car il avait une chose importante à dire à Caroline.

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes, depuis les messages, que Klaus attendait impatiemment qu'il soit l'heure qu'il entendit :

**« Sa alors, regarder qui voilà, Klaus Mikaelson. »**

Klaus releva la tête, et vit la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir : son ex. Camille.

Ravalant un grognement, il dit :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Camille ? »**

**« Oh tu sais, je voyage, ce genre de chose. »** lui répondit-elle. **« Et toi, que fais-tu dans une ville comme Mystic Falls ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Je vis ici. »** lui répondit-il froidement.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui.

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'elle prit place à côté de lui et qu'elle commanda la même chose que lui.

* * *

Cela devait faire vingt minutes que Klaus essayait de faire comprendre à son ex, qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus, mais rien à faire. Plus il l'a repoussait, plus elle s'accrochait.

Au moment où il perdit toute patience, et qu'il allait lui dire qu'il était avec une femme dont il était amoureux, Camille l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Klaus fut tellement surprit qu'il ne fit rien, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il l'a repoussa fortement, et il eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Caroline sortir rapidement du Grill.

Il se tourna vers Camille, furieux :

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être agaçante. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est terminé nous deux. Et rentre toi bien sa dans le crane, toi et moi jamais on ne se remettre ensemble, jamais. »**

Et il partit à la poursuite de Caroline avec l'intention de lui dire toute la vérité.

Quand il se trouva sur le parking, il vit que la voiture de Caroline y était toujours garée, et que cette dernière se trouvait à l'intérieur en pleurs.

Face à cette vision, Klaus ressentit une douleur dans sa propre poitrine, son cœur, il souffrait. C'était à cause de lui que Caroline était dans cet état.

Il avança jusqu'à la voiture de sa bien-aimée et il s'y engouffra. Caroline ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il l'appela, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il posa alors sa main sur son bras, et elle remarqua enfin sa présence.

Quand elle vit que c'était lui, elle retira son bras de l'emprise de sa main et le regarda avec une telle haine, que Klaus baissa la tête.

**« Va-t'en ! »** lui dit-elle.

**« Caroline. . . »** Tenta-t-il.

**« Va-t'en ! »** répéta-t-elle.

**« Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer »** dit-il complètement dépité.

**« M'expliquer ? Mais m'expliquer quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est pas ce que je crois ? Que tu n'étais pas en train d'embrasser une femme lorsque je suis arrivée ? »**

Klaus ne dit rien, il baissa la tête, Caroline continua :

**« C'était quoi pour toi ? Un jeu ? Un défi ? Tu t'étais demandé combien de temps il te faudrais pour me mettre dans ton lit ? Puis ensuite, tu me ferais exactement la même chose que mon ex ? C'est ça ? Parle, dis quelque chose ! »** Hurla t'elle complètement hors d'elle.

Klaus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle n'était qu'un défi ?

Elle était tellement plus que ça. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Et il venait, peut-être, de la perdre.

**« Caroline, comment peux-tu penser cela de toi ? Tu es tellement plus que ça. »** Commença-t-il.

Caroline voulut le couper, mais il lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

**« Je vais tout te raconter, et après, ce sera à toi de choisir si tu me crois ou pas, mais écoute bien tout ce que je vais te dire, car ce sera toute la vérité.**

**La femme que tu as vu, c'est mon ex : Camille. On c'était rencontrés à un défilé de ma sœur à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il y'a trois ans de ça. Entre elle et moi, un jeu c'est très vite installé. Sa à durée un peu plus d'un an, avant que je décide d'y mettre un terme. Elle l'a très mal prit. Bref, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner autant que possible d'elle et je suis partis m'installer à New York, ou j'y ai vécu huit mois, avant de venir m'installer ici.**

**Caroline je . . . J'ignorais totalement qu'elle était à Mystic Falls, quand elle m'a vu au Grill, elle ne m'a pas lâché une seule seconde. Cette fille est une vraie sangsue.**

**Avant que t'arrives, j'allais lui dire, pour toi, pour nous, que j'étais avec une femme magnifique dont je suis tombé amoureux, mais c'est là qu'elle m'a embrassé. Et je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti à ta recherche, car je t'avais vu partir. Et je veux pas te perdre, je refuse de te perdre Caroline. Je t'aime. »** Lui dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

Caroline, quant à elle, ne savait que dire.

Cette femme n'était autre que l'ex de Klaus. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas trompée, qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompée.

Et il lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle.

Caroline aussi était amoureuse de lui.

Mais était-elle prête à le lui dire ? Etait-elle prête à se donner entièrement à cet homme qui pouvait la rendre heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant, ou bien qui pouvait la rendre tellement malheureuse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre ?

Après s'être vidé émotionnellement, Klaus attendit, le regard rivé sur Caroline, qui semblait être en pleine réflexion.

Caroline tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Klaus.

Elle sut.

La réponse à toutes ses interrogations était : oui.

Elle ne doutait pas, Klaus était sincère avec elle, il tenait vraiment à elle, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal intentionnellement. Il l'a rendait heureuse, et surtout, il l'aimait.

**« Tu. . . Tu m'aimes ? »** Finit-elle par lui demander.

Même si elle n'en doutait pas, elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

Klaus sourit et lui dit :

**« Oui, je t'aime Caroline Forbes. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. »**

Caroline eut un petit rire, et quelques larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime Niklaus Mikaelson. »**

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, avec ses simples mots, le cœur de Klaus eut un raté. Il prit tendrement le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

**« Je t'aime Caroline. Pardonnes-moi pour Camille. Si je t'avais parlé d'elle plus tôt. . . »** Il fut coupé par Caroline.

**« Klaus, je t'en prie, ne parlons pas d'elle. N'en parlons plus du tout. »** Le supplia-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Klaus l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Mettant fin au baiser, Klaus sécha les larmes de Caroline et déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa bouche tentatrice.

Caroline fut prise d'une envie et elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse aimer, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Les mains de Klaus naviguèrent sur son dos et sa nuque avant que l'une d'entre elle ne fourrage dans ses cheveux détachés, ses lèvres toujours en contact avec les siennes, leurs langues bataillant ensemble faisant augmenter la température de leurs corps.

Un coup donné sur la vitre côté passagers les fit sursauté. Ils tournèrent tous deux leurs regards sur la personne qui avait osé les interrompre. Il s'agissait de Matt.

Klaus ouvrit la fenêtre.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Matt ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

**« Non, rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait. »** Lui dit Matt avec inquiétude.

**« Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir ça va. Même plus que bien. »** Le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

**« D'accord. »** leur dit Matt, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Klaus. **« Mais évitez de faire ça à la vue de tout le monde. »**

Puis il partit. Caroline était devenue rouge. Elle respira un grand coup, puis regarda Klaus, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

**« Et si on rentrait ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Klaus lui sourit, et s'empara d'une de ses mains, qu'il porta jusqu'à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

Caroline démarra la voiture et roula jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois le seuil franchis, Klaus l'a plaqua contre la porte.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient besoin de s'aimer.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent rapidement par terre, les laissant tous deux en tenue d'Adam et Ève.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils partageaient un tel moment.

Klaus caressa chaque courbe de son corps avec vénération tandis que ses mains fourrageaient sauvagement dans ses cheveux.

Mais il ne put refréner ses envies plus longtemps et il la pénétra d'un simple mais profond coup de rein qui la fit gémir son prénom.

**« Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi »** haleta-t-il en commençant un vigoureux va-et-vient en elle. **« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ! »**

Il serra fortement ses cuisses qui enroulaient sa taille tandis qu'il accéléra ses pénétrations en elle avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et qui le submergeait.

**« Je t'aime Caroline ! »** continua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

**« Je t'aime aussi Klaus ! »** gémit-elle avant que son orgasme ne la frappe durement l'emmenant également aux portes du paradis qu'il franchit en sentant ses parois vaginales se resserrer une dernière fois autour de lui.

Ils ne mangèrent pas cette nuit-là, préférant rester collés l'un à l'autre à se contempler avec amour.

Ils s'aimaient, de tous leurs êtres et leurs âmes.

Caroline était son âme sœur et bientôt elle serait sa femme, il en faisait le serment.

Ils s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Klaus.

Klaus grogna de frustration, car son téléphone était resté dans la poche de son pantalon, qui lui était près de la porte de la chambre.

Il fut tenté de laisser sonner, après tout, quelle personne sensée appelle les gens à 8h50, un dimanche matin. La sonnerie s'arrêta, pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus qui fut de courte durée, puisqu'il re-sonna de plus belle quelques secondes après la fin du premier appel.

**« C'est pas vrai »** marmonna Klaus.

Caroline grogna.

**« Klaus, va répondre »** marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Klaus se leva, et se dirigea vers son pantalon, il en sortie son portable, pour voir que c'était Rebekah. Il décrocha, sans manquer de lui faire part de son mécontentement :

**« Bekah ! Non mais ça va, T'a vu l'heure qu'il est ? »**

**« Oh ça va Nik, il est presque 9h. C'est fini le temps où tu faisais la grasse mat' »** lui dit-elle.

**« Ouais ouais, bon t'appelle pourquoi ? »** lui demanda t'il.

**« Bon, puisque t'es si impatient de te recoucher, sache grand frère, que j'ai reçu un appel très intéressant de Matt hier soir. »** l'informa-t-elle.

**« Et que t'a-t-il dit de si intéressant ? »** lui demanda Klaus, même s'il devait se douter un minimum de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

**« Oh et bien, il a mentionné, que tu avais été en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde, qui n'était pas Caroline. Il se peut qu'il ait aussi mentionné un baiser entre toi et cette femme, baiser qui aurait été vu par Caroline. . . »** Klaus l'a coupa.

**« Camille m'a pris par surprise, mais tu peux t'assurer que je lui ai bien dit ses quatre vérités et qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à s'approcher de moi. »**

**« Attend, Camille. Comme Camille ton ex ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

**« Elle-même. »** confirma-t-il.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Mystic Falls ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en Nouvelle-Orléans. »**

**« Bah elle s'est décidée de voyager. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à Mystic Falls par hasard. »** Lui apprit-il.

**« Fait attention à toi Nik, et à Caroline aussi. Et tu peux être sûr que dès que je reviens je m'occupe du cas de ton ex ! »** Le prévint Rebekah.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Bekah. Profite de la grande ville. »**

Et ils raccrochèrent. Klaus rangea son téléphone dans son pantalon, et se retourna avec l'intention de retourner se coucher. Il vit que Caroline était réveillée, et qu'elle se tenait sur un coude. Elle avait apparemment tout suivit de la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur.

**« Ça va ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Klaus vint la rejoindre dans le lit, et imita sa position.

Ils étaient tous les deux, face à face dans le lit, à se regarder.

Klaus essayait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Et Caroline réfléchissait sur la conversation qu'avait eue Klaus avec Rebekah.

D'après ce que Klaus avait dit à Rebekah, son ex était à Mystic Falls pour une certaine raison. Caroline allait tout faire pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se le promettait. Et si jamais elle la croisait, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à montrer que Klaus était à elle.

Elle possessive ? Oh oui, surtout envers les personnes qu'elle aime. Mais avec Klaus, elle sentait qu'elle allait être encore plus possessive que d'habitude.

Ils se levèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans leur pensées, et allèrent à la cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeunez digne de ce nom, n'ayant pas mangé la veille.

Après avoir mangé, et une fois la vaisselle faite. Klaus, qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, se tourna vers sa petite amie :

**« Care, qu'est ce qui va pas ? »**

**« Rien, tout va bien. »** lui répondit-elle.

**« Arrête, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je t'en prie, parles moi. »** L'a supplia t'il.

Caroline soupira. Klaus l'a connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

**« Je . . . je t'ai entendu ce matin avec Rebekah. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? C'est l'histoire avec Camille ? C'est ça ? »** Lui demanda t'il.

Caroline baissa la tête. Klaus soupira. Bien sûr que c'était ça. Ce n'est pas en lui avouant ses sentiments que l'histoire allait être réglée. Après tout, elle avait vu Camille l'embrasser.

**« Love, écoute. Je te promets que Camille ne représente rien pour moi. Elle n'a jamais rien représentée pour moi. C'était juste un jeu de séduction entre elle et moi. Tandis que toi, toi, Caroline Forbes, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. »** Lui dit-il en posant son front sur celui de Caroline.

Caroline ferma les yeux, et soupira de contentement.

Comment faisait-il pour lui sortir des phrases magnifiques ? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle adorait quand il lui disait de telles phrases. Cela lui prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

**« Je te crois. »** lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Klaus la serra dans ses bras, et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, de longues minutes. Ils étaient bien. La seule chose qu'ils entendaient était la respiration de l'autre.

Se reculant légèrement, Caroline prit la main de Klaus et l'entraina dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Caroline s'installa de façon à ce que ses jambes soit sur celles de Klaus.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »** lui demanda Klaus, tout en caressant ses jambes.

**« Hum. Absolument rien. A part rester ici, avec toi »** murmura Caroline tout en se rapprochant doucement de Klaus.

Klaus lui sourit, puis il se pencha vers Caroline, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Klaus fit glisser ses mains sous le débardeur de Caroline et lui caressa le dos. Elle frissonna et rejeta la tête en arrière, ainsi que son corps. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le canapé, Klaus sur elle. Klaus relâcha ses lèvres et embrassa son cou. Caroline ne put étouffer un doux gémissement quand elle sentit la pointe de sa langue la goûter. Puis la main de Klaus se déplaça sur son bras, descendit sur le côté, caressa sa hanche et sa cuisse et prit place sur son genou. Il remonta sa main afin d'attraper l'ourlet de son débardeur et le souleva. Caroline leva les bras, pour le laisser enlever son haut. Il descendit sa bouche et l'embrassa entre les seins et déposa des baisers sur la courbe de sa poitrine.

Il remonta vers sa bouche l'embrassant tout en appliquant une légère pression et alternant entre le haut et le bas. Il prenait son temps, savourant la sensation et le goût des lèvres de Caroline. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le moindre doute de comment elle était désirable. Avec chaque baiser, il espérait qu'elle ressente combien il la voulait, combien il l'aimait.

Caroline souleva le tee-shirt de Klaus, et le lui enleva, avant de le balancer quelque part dans la pièce. Puis, elle se mit à lui caresser la nuque, le cou, les pectoraux, le faisant fermer les yeux. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon de jogging, qui subit le même sort que son tee-shirt, ainsi que son boxer. Elle saisit son sexe dur et chaud, et commença de petits mouvement de va et vient qui firent grogner Klaus. Prenant la main de Caroline, qu'il ramena au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, il s'occupa de lui enlever son short ainsi que son sous vêtement.

Il observa son corps nu pendant un moment. Il était plus que prêt à lui faire l'amour maintenant et il savait qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui.

Il lui écarta les jambes et la pénétra lentement. Elle se retint de crier de plaisir et se tortilla sous lui, impatiente. Sans accélérer, il la pénétra un peu, avant de ressortir totalement d'elle, et de la pénétrer à nouveau, un peu plus. Au bout de plusieurs pénétrations, toujours incomplètes, Caroline cria de frustration et il rentra en elle entièrement. Il entama alors de langoureux va et vient, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts, à la demande de sa belle.

**« Oh mon dieu, Klaus »** gémit elle.

Le vagin de la jeune femme se referma légèrement sur lui, et Caroline sentit la vague de plaisir arriver. Elle sentit les doigts de Klaus rejoindre l'endroit où ils étaient joints et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de crier. Il la rejoignit dans son plaisir quelques secondes plus tard.

Toujours en elle, il se laissa retomber sur le corps de la jeune femme qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Ayant repris son souffle, Caroline eut un petit rire.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »** lui demanda Klaus.

**« Rien, je trouve juste que c'est une bonne manière de passer notre dimanche. Tu ne trouves pas ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle tout en caressant sensuellement son torse.

Klaus grogna, et prit Caroline dans ses bras, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et il les entraîna dans la chambre.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée à faire l'amour, ou à se câliner.

* * *

**Voila, voila pour ce chapitre. **

**Rassurés ? Klaus n'a pas trompé Caroline. **

**Que pensez-vous de Camille ? (Hey, oui Camille du spin-off). **

**Sur une info joyeuse, je suis en train d'écrire un nouvel OS (toujours basé sur le Klaroline). **


	10. Chapter 9 : Jalousie et arrestation

**Coucou chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.**

**Merci à tous, je suis toujours très heureuse de vous retrouvez sur chaque chapitre.**

**MARiiN3 : Et oui, Camille va leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais rien que notre cher couple ne va pas surmonter.**

**Lea Michaelson : Voici la suite.**

**Analissa : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu m'a dis :). Pour ce qui du couple Klaroline, avec l'arrivée de Camille et les idées que j'ai eues concernant Tyler, il est clair qu'ils ne vont pas être tranquille.**

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil, qui tira Caroline et Klaus de leurs sommeils. Caroline étira son bras, afin de faire taire la sonnerie stridente qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Dès que la sonnerie cessa, Caroline poussa un soupir de contentement, et se retourna dans son lit, afin de se blottir un peu plus contre son homme. Ce dernier resserra son emprise afin de la rapprocher au maximum de lui.

**« Klaus »** chuchota Caroline.

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

**« Klaus »** L'appela-t-elle plus fort et il grogna. **« Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. »**

**« Obligé ? »** Demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse.

**« On est lundi »** lui dit-elle simplement.

**« Et alors ? »** marmonna t'il.

**« Faut aller travailler. »**

Il re-grogna, faisant rire Caroline. Soupirant, il détacha ses bras du corps de Caroline. Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas de sa place. Baissant la tête afin de la regarder, il retint un rire, en voyant que Caroline avait toujours les yeux fermés.

**« Caroline, love. »** l'appela t'il.

**« Hum ? »**

**« Il faut se lever. »** lui dit-il.

**« Je me lève, je me lève. »** lui dit Caroline sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur le torse de Klaus. Néanmoins, elle ouvrit les yeux, et leva la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son homme.

**« Bonjour. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Bonjour. »** lui dit-il en lui souriant. **« Non, pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir dans mes bras, mais il faut qu'on se lève. »**

**« Je peux avoir mon bisous d'abord. »** quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus lui sourit, puis se pencha vers son visage, jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres tentatrice de Caroline.

Mettant fin au baiser, ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin de prendre leurs dose de café dont ils auraient besoin pour tenir la journée, ainsi que de quoi reprendre des forces, suite à leur activité physique de la veille.

Ils filèrent ensuite sous la douche. Etant en retard, Caroline ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aux caresses de Klaus sur son corps, bien qu'ils aient passés une grande partie à faire l'amour la veille, Caroline c'était découverte être très demandeuse aux caresses de Klaus, elle se consumait de désir à chaque parcelles de peau qu'il caressait. Klaus voyant que Caroline résistait un minimum de céder à la tentation de ses caresses, se rapprocha d'elle. Il se trouvait dans son dos, il fit passer une de ses mains à son ventre, avant de descendre vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il inséra un doigt en elle, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième.

**« Klaus »** gémit Caroline.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou, et le picora de baisers.

Caroline avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas flancher.

Sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle allait finir par être vraiment en retard. Mais son corps et son cœur lui disait qu'elle devait rester, et consumer tout ce désir qu'elle ressentait.

Elle sentit la dureté de Klaus dans son dos, ce fut la perte de sa raison. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Klaus, lui intimant de prendre un certain rythme, avant de la retirer, afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

Doucement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Puis, elle descendit sa main jusqu'à son membre. Elle commença de lent mouvement de va et vient. Elle fit reculer Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve entre une paroi de la douche et elle. Elle éteignit l'eau de la douche tout en continuant de le masturber.

Caroline leva ses yeux sur son visage, il avait les yeux fermé, et sa bouche était entre-ouverte.

Puis reprenant, peu à peu ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment en retard.

Elle hésitait de plus en plus à continuer son activité, ô combien très divertissante, ou alors sortir et reprendre ses esprits.

Klaus, avait toujours les yeux fermés, il adorait la caresse que lui prodiguait Caroline. Il rouvrit les yeux, lorsque Caroline cessa tout mouvement.

Il fut plus que surprit de la voir sortir de la douche tout en enroulant une serviette autour d'elle.

Il sortit à son tour, et enroula Caroline de ses bras. Caroline eut un petit rire.

**« Klaus, arrête, je suis vraiment en retard. »**

**« Et alors ? »** lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

Caroline soupira, avant de se reprendre. Elle s'écarta de Klaus et lui fit face. _'Mauvaise idée'_

Klaus était toujours complètement nu, et son corps était parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Caroline avait la bouche entre-ouverte. Voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Klaus arbora un petit sourire de victoire. Il commença à se rapprocher de Caroline jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se détourne.

**« Non, Klaus non. Ne me tente pas. »** Lui dit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait déterminée.

**« Et pourquoi cela ? »** lui demanda t'il. **« J'ai envie de toi, et je sais que tu as envie de moi, love. »**

Tout en lui disant cela, il c'était rapproché d'elle, et il la tenait dans ses bras, sa bouche parsemant son cou de baisers.

**« Klaus, s'il te plait. »** le supplia-t-elle. **« Il faut que j'aille au boulot. »** lui dit-elle en se retournant et en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. **« On se rattrapera ce soir. »** lui susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. **« C'est promis. »**

Klaus grogna, et lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses avant de la laisser se préparer. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, et prit une bonne douche, froide.

Dès que Caroline eut finie de se préparer, elle était plus qu'en retard. Prenant son sac, ainsi que ses clés, elle courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et sortie de son appartement, non sans avoir criée un _'Je t'aime'_ à Klaus auparavant. Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture, et conduisit jusqu'au commissariat.

Quand elle y arriva, elle était la dernière à arriver. Ce qui était une première. Elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau.

Quand elle y entra, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Damon.

**« Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi Blondie. Je vais très bien, c'est gentil de demander. »** Lui dit-il sarcastique.

Caroline roula des yeux. Damon et le sarcasme, une grande histoire. Elle prit place à son bureau et fit face à Damon.

**« T'a pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »** Répéta-t-elle.

**« Quelqu'un est pas patiente ce matin. »** dit-il amusé.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Ah, voilà qui devient plus intéressant. Pourquoi, crois-tu que je veux quelque chose ? »** Lui demanda-t-il, très intéressé par sa réponse.

**« Parce que tu veux_ toujours_ quelque chose. »** lui répondit-elle, en insistant bien sur le toujours.

**« C'est pas faux. »** lui dit-il de façon mystérieuse.

Caroline soupira, et attendit qu'il se décide à lui dire ce qui l'amenait. Elle savait que Damon détestait quand on le regardait avec trop d'insistance. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

**« Bon d'accord, je vais te dire. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça. »** Lui dit-il.

Caroline retint un sourire de victoire.

**« Bon voilà, je me sens plus trop en sécurité ici depuis que les Snakes sont au courant de mon infiltration. Et puis, certains sont toujours en liberté, et ils cherchent à se venger. »**

**« Je le sais bien Damon. Et tu peux me croire qu'on patrouille afin de chercher les manquants. Mais soient ils ont quittés la ville, soit ils se planquent super bien. »** Lui révéla-t-elle.

Damon soupira.

**« Ecoute Damon, ton aide nous a permis de démanteler le réseau, et si pour te rassurer il te faut une surveillance, j'enverrais quelqu'un te suivre à distance. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Merci, mais non merci. Je suis pas une fillette en détresse. Je veux juste éviter de me retrouver avec une balle en plein milieu de mon visage. »** Lui apprit-il.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Comme tu veux. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Mais grouillez-vous pour coffrer ceux qui reste. »** lui 'ordonna' t-il, avant de partir.

Caroline soupira, et se recula dans sa chaise.

Respirant un bon coup, pour commencer la journée, Caroline rouvrit le dossier sur les Snakes, et chercha un indice qui aurait pu lui échapper afin de découvrir ou pouvait bien se trouver les personnes manquantes.

Rien, elle n'avait rien, à part les planques habituelles.

Soupirant de frustration, Caroline referma le dossier.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve, elle ne pouvait pas laisser de telles personnes en liberté. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de personnes.

* * *

Il était midi passé lorsque Caroline se décida de prendre sa pause déjeuner. Elle avait très envie de faire une petite surprise à Klaus, alors, après être cherchée à manger elle se dirigea vers sa galerie.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle constata que Klaus n'était pas seul. Une femme, blonde, lui parlait. Et Klaus ne semblait pas du tout heureux de la présence de cette femme.

Caroline s'approcha doucement. Klaus l'a vit et lui sourit, ce que la jeune femme ne manqua pas de remarquer, étant donné qu'elle se retourna. Caroline put voir qu'il s'agissait de Camille, l'ex de Klaus.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? _se demanda Caroline.

La jalousie prit pleinement possession de Caroline, elle devait faire comprendre à cette garce qu'il était à elle. Elle possessive ? Oui.

Avec son sourire le plus innocent, elle s'approcha d'eux :

**« Coucou mon cœur. »** dit-elle à Klaus avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant en sorte, que cette garce pouvait bien voir.

Klaus, lui, se laissa embrasser par Caroline. Après tout, il avait dit à Camille que **jamais** il ne retournerait avec elle.

Lorsque Caroline relâcha la bouche de Klaus, elle se tourna vers son 'ennemie' :

**« Salut, je suis Caroline la petite amie de Klaus. »** lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant la main.

**« Camille »** dit simplement Camille en emparant de la main tendue de Caroline, elle la serra plus fort que nécessaire. Caroline, fit de même. Ce n'est pas une ex petite amie qui allait lui faire peur. Elle se rappela qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse une recherche sur elle.

Camille prit vite congée du couple, non sans lancer un regard froid à Caroline. Cette dernière soutint son regard, et dès qu'elle fut hors de la galerie, Caroline se tourna vers Klaus. Ce dernier l'a regardait et arborait son sourire, sourire qu'il savait qu'elle adorait.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline se trouvaient à l'arrière de la galerie, et avaient finis le repas apporté par Caroline.

**« Qu'est-ce que te voulais Camille ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache.

**« Comme l'autre soir, elle voulait me remettre le grappin dessus. »** lui dit Klaus.

Caroline hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse.

**« Love, viens là. »** lui dit Klaus tout en l'attirant à lui. **« Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de Camille. Je t'aime Caroline Forbes, toi et toi seule. »** Lui dit-il tout en parsemant sa bouche de baisers.

Caroline se détendit et laissa Klaus l'embrasser.

**« En tout cas, j'ai pas intérêt à la recroiser. Sinon je ne me retiendrais pas la prochaine fois. »** Lui dit Caroline menaçante.

**« Je ne peux rien te promettre love. Mais tu peux recommencer la petite scène de tout à l'heure quand tu veux. Qu'elle soit là ou pas. »** Lui dit Klaus en souriant.

Caroline rougit. Elle avait laissée sa jalousie prendre le dessus. Elle voulait montrer à cette garce que Klaus était sien, tout comme elle était sienne.

**« Ça ne m'a pas déplu. »** lui dit Klaus, avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassaient avec toute la fougue et l'urgence dont ils étaient capables. Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact.

**« J'ai envie de toi et ta sœur ne pourra pas nous en empêcher cette fois-ci. »** lui dit Caroline.

Klaus enroula ses bras autour du corps de Caroline et la souleva. Elle croisa fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il marcha jusqu'à une table et posa délicatement Caroline. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, elle lui empoigna les cheveux, ils respiraient fortement tous les deux.

Klaus se colla plus contre Caroline et l'embrassa encore plus férocement, lui mordillant de temps en temps les lèvres. Il les lâcha pour l'embrasser le reste du visage en donnant de rapides baisers. Il passa sa main dans son chemisier et le déboutonna. Il caressa son sein et l'embrassa dans le cou pour descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Caroline sentit son sexe durcir sur sa cuisse. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et la lui retira, elle la laissa tomber par terre. Elle passa ses doigts sur son torse, les faisant descendre et remonter sans arrêt. Il en eut la chair de poule. Il passa ses mains sur son dos et il les monta jusqu'à son cou, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

D'un coup de bras, Klaus dégagea tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table pour allonger Caroline dessus. Il écarta ses jambes pour grimper à son tour sur la table et se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes. Il se pencha vers Caroline et l'embrassa fiévreusement tandis que ses mains malaxaient sa poitrine par-dessus son soutien-gorge.

Il sortit ensuite un de ses seins du soutien-gorge et titilla son téton du bout de la langue avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Caroline gémit sous ses caresses. Mais elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter davantage de torture. Elle glissa alors sa main dans ses cheveux et fit remonter son visage au niveau du sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**« Klaus »** gémit-elle.

**« Oui, Caroline ? »**

**« S'il te plait, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »** dit-elle en ondulant sous lui.

**« Attendre quoi ? »** Murmura-t-il. **« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »**

**« Je te veux en moi…maintenant ! »**

Klaus sourit, se releva de façon à pouvoir enlever son jean ainsi que son boxer. Il positionna ensuite son sexe au niveau de celui de Caroline et posa ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête pour prendre appuie dessus. Il vint prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la pénétra sans prévenir d'un habile coup de rein. Caroline laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il entama de profond va-et-vient. Caroline entoura le cou de Klaus de ses bras de façon à le rapprocher le plus possible d'elle.

**« Klaus… Plus vite… S'il te plait. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Ses coups de rein se firent de plus en plus rapides mais toujours aussi forts et profonds. Caroline était sur le point d'exploser, d'une minute à l'autre. Klaus semblait être dans la même situation, sa respiration haletante et ses petits grognements en étaient la preuve. Il glissa alors sa main entre leurs deux corps et titilla son clitoris.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Caroline pour se laisser emporter par l'extraordinaire orgasme qui la terrassa. Elle enfoui son visage dans le cou de Klaus et le mordilla pour camoufler ses cris. Il en fit de même et la mordit profondément lorsqu'il atteint à son tour la jouissance.

Klaus se laissa retomber sur Caroline, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent un moment allongés sur la table. Klaus toujours sur Caroline, son poids ne l'a dérangeait pas, elle adorait le sentir aussi proche d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Caroline gigota. Klaus se releva. Caroline poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il se retira d'elle. Ils se regardèrent tout en se rhabillant.

* * *

De retour dans la galerie, Caroline et Klaus s'embrassaient de nouveau.

Mettant fin au baiser, Caroline sourit à Klaus et lui dit :

**« J'adore prendre des pauses déjeunez avec toi. »**

Klaus lui sourit.

**« Moi aussi. »** Tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Caroline rigola, et relâchant la bouche de Klaus, elle se tourna vers l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur à droite de l'entrée, et elle regarda l'heure.

**« Merde ! Je suis en retard. »**

Klaus se tourna vers l'horloge à son tour, et constata qu'il était 14h passé. Effectivement, Caroline était plus qu'en retard.

**« Je vais avoir du mal à expliquer ma pause de deux heures. »** dit-elle.

**« Tu travailles trop. »** lui dit Klaus.

**« Je suis shérif, c'est mon boulot de veiller au bien de la ville. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Et tu le fais très bien love. Mais prend le temps de vivre. »** Lui dit-il.

**« J'y penserais. »** lui dit-elle tout en l'embrassant légèrement avant de sortir de la galerie.

Retournant au commissariat, Caroline réfléchissait à une excuse qu'elle pourrait servir à ses collègues sur sa longue pause déjeunez.

Prenant une légère inspiration, la jeune femme entra dans le bâtiment, et fit face aux regards de ses collègues.

Depuis qu'elle était le shérif, Caroline n'avait jamais abusée sur la longueur de ses pauses déjeunez. Elle avait l'habitude de manger rapidement et de retourner vite au boulot. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Tyler, elle était 'accro' au travail. Mais avec Klaus c'était différent. Avec Klaus, elle voulait vivre chaque instant, elle voulait profiter de la vie avec lui.

Remarquant que ses collègues ne cessèrent de la fixer, Caroline s'énerva :

**« Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ? »**

Tout le monde retourna dans ses dossiers. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était de subir les foudres de la jeune femme. Une Caroline énervée, mieux valait éviter. Surtout si on ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire l'agent de sécurité à la sortie de l'école. Poste qu'avait occupé la dernière personne à avoir subi les foudres de Caroline.

Entrant dans son bureau, Caroline entendit ses collègues parler avec entrain. Le sujet n'était autre que son retard. Elle soupira. Elle était entourée de commère.

Afin de se changer les idées, Caroline reprit, une fois de plus, le dossier des Snakes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher, le moindre petit indice qui lui aurait échappé. Mais elle doutait qu'elle trouverait quoique ce soit. Après tout, elle avait relu le dossier une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle le connaissait pratiquement par cœur.

Ce fut un coup donner à la porte qui sortit la blonde du dossier dans lequel elle c'était plongée.

**« Entrez ! »** ordonna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un de ses collègues.

**« Shérif, Damon Salvatore demande à vous voir. »** lui apprit-il.

**« Faites le entrer. »** lui ordonna-t-elle.

L'agent se décala, et laissa Damon entrer. Ce dernier prit place face à Caroline.

**« Damon, que me vaut ta visite ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

**« Je vais aller droit au but. »** annonça t'il. «** J'ai repensé à mon infiltration chez les Snakes. Et j'ai trouvé, enfin je pense. Il y'a un endroit, ou certains se rendaient. C'est en dehors de Mystic Falls, à Richmond, plus précisément. »** Lui apprit-il.

**« Tu sais quel est cet endroit ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Non, mais ça à un rapport avec des voitures. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »** Lui dit-il.

**« Bien, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire avec ça. Merci Damon. »** Lui dit-elle reconnaissante.

Damon lui fit un signe de tête et prit congé.

Dès que Damon fut partie, Caroline organisa une réunion, afin de prévenir ses collègues de la nouvelle information que venait de lui donner Damon.

Il fut décidé, qu'ils iraient patrouiller tous les garages, les décharges, les casses, le lendemain. Ainsi, ils espéraient pouvoir trouver les derniers membres des Snakes qui avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Evitant ainsi de se faire arrêter.

Retournant dans son bureau, Caroline ferma le dossier des Snakes.

En regardant son ordinateur, la jeune femme se rappela de la recherche qu'elle devait effectuer sur Camille.

Elle tapa le peu de choses qu'elle savait à son sujet, et attendit que l'ordinateur trouve quelque chose. Il émit un bip lorsqu'il trouva.

Caroline se rapprocha de l'écran, et regarda attentivement le dossier. Camille était connue des forces de l'ordre pour seulement quelques délits tels que le vol à l'étalage, vol de voiture. Mais cela remontait à l'époque où elle était adolescente, rien de concret pour Caroline.

Mais que faisait-elle à Mystic Falls ? Que manigançait-elle ?

Caroline l'ignorait pour l'instant, mais elle se fit la promesse de le découvrir.

D'une parce qu'elle était shérif, et qu'elle sentait que quelque chose de louche se préparait. De deux parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait que Camille tourne autour de SON homme.

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline se hâta de rejoindre le commissariat. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle entra dans la salle de réunion. Ils leurs restaient encore à déterminer qui irait dans tel lieu et avec quel partenaire.

Caroline se retrouva en équipe avec Boris, il travaillait au commissariat bien avant Caroline, et elle savait de par sa mère et de par son expérience qu'il était très professionnel.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux en voiture, Boris au volant. Ils leurs fallut environ une heure pour rejoindre Richmond, et ils mirent environ vingt minutes avant d'arriver au garage.

Descendant de la voiture, ils se séparèrent devant le garage, pendant que Caroline entrait à l'intérieur, Boris en fit le tour afin de surveiller les alentours.

Caroline entra dans le garage, la main sur son arme, on n'est jamais trop prudent, à la recherche du moindre indice.

Un bruit attira son attention, resserrant sa prise sur son arme, Caroline s'avança jusqu'au bruit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, elle vit au sol, un pot d'échappement, l'écartant de son chemin avec son pied, elle constata que le bruit venait du pot d'échappement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme, la main toujours sur son arme, elle continua son avancée vers l'arrière du garage.

Tout se passa rapidement, une personne lui lança un cric, que la jeune femme évita de justesse. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir la personne partir en courant par la porte de derrière. Sans réfléchir, Caroline se lança à sa poursuite, en espérant que Boris ne se soit pas trop éloigné.

Arrivant à l'extérieur, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle afin de découvrir ou il avait pu s'en aller, elle le vit au loin sur sa droite et se mit à sa poursuite. Elle le suivit jusque dans la rue. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les courses poursuites dans les rues, il fallait faire attention aux gens, aux voitures, tout ça en gardant un œil sur la personne qu'elle poursuivait. Il bifurqua sur une ruelle, Caroline le suivit, chance pour elle, c'était une ruelle sans issue. Il était coincé, Caroline le tenait. Sortant son arme, Caroline le braqua sur la personne.

**« Mettez les mains en évidence au-dessus de votre tête, et retournez-vous lentement ! »** ordonna-t-elle.

La personne ne fit rien, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Caroline.

**« Posez vos mains sur votre tête, et retournez-vous ! »** répéta-t-elle, la colère perceptible dans sa voix.

La personne se retourna. L'arme toujours braqué sur lui, Caroline s'avança lentement. Arrivée à une certaine distance, elle s'arrêta. Sortant des menottes de sa poche, la jeune femme lui récita ses droits :

**« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de faire appel à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas, un vous sera commis d'office. »**

Une fois les menottes mises, la jeune femme appela son coéquipier, pour le prévenir de sa prise.

Caroline se trouvait au commissariat, l'interrogatoire n'avait pas été très concluant. Les derniers membres des Snakes se muaient dans le silence. Cela avait le don d'irriter Caroline.

Cette dernière se trouvait dans son bureau et rédigeait un rapport sur les derniers éléments apportés à l'enquête sur les Snakes.

Un coup donné à la porte l'arrêta dans son travail.

**« Entrez »** dit-elle.

**« Chef, une personne souhaite vous parler. »** lui apprit un de ses collègues.

**« Qui est-ce ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Elle n'a pas voulu décliner son identité, mais elle a dit que c'était important. »** lui apprit-il.

**« Très bien, faites la entrer. »** soupira-t-elle.

En attendant que la personne mystérieuse arrive, Caroline sauvegarda le début de son rapport.

Un nouveau coup se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au collègue de Caroline ainsi qu'à la personne. Cette personne que Caroline n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Cette personne n'était autre qu'Hayley.

* * *

**Pffiou, je ne vous cache pas, que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à finir la partie course poursuite. **

**Mais il est, j'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas trop, ce n'est pas mon domaine. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre ? La petite peur de Damon ? Caroline qui marque son territoire ? Et surtout le retour d'Hayley ? **


	11. Chapter 10 : L'histoire d'Hayley

**Coucou chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir postée de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais les résultats du Bac approchait, et j'étais très anxieuse du verdict. Verdict ? J'ai eu mon Bac. **

******Bon, je ne vais pas vous parler plus que ça avec ma vie personnelle. Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 10, avec la raison de la venue d'Hayley.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis toujours très heureuse de vous retrouvez sur chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Je tiens a remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews.**

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^.**

**Klaroline66 : Merci pour ta review :) Concernant la publication des chapitres, j'essaie de publier au moins une fois dans la semaine, mais après tout dépend de mon rythme d'écriture et de mon inspiration.**

**taraddict : Que peut bien vouloir Hayley à Caroline ? La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre.**

**MARiiN3 : Eh oui, Klaus a toujours envie de Caroline, et vice-versa ^^. Que vient faire Haley au commissariat. La réponse est dans ce chapitre.**

**Analissa : Merci pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu m'a dis. Je suis ravie que les moments Klaroline t'ais plu :). Hey oui, les choses vont se compliquer pour notre couple adoré.**

* * *

Dès qu'Hayley fut entrée dans le bureau de Caroline, son collègue se hâta de fermer la porte, ayant sentit une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes femmes.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? »** aboya Caroline.

**« Je suis venue te parler, et aussi te mettre en garde. »** lui répondit calmement Hayley.

**« Me mettre en garde ? Serait-ce une menace ? »** Se méfia la blonde.

**« Du tout. Ecoute, je sais que tu me déteste et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester, mais sache que je regrette ce que je t'ai fais. »** Lui dit Hayley.

Caroline roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

**« Tu regrettes ? »** ricana Caroline. **« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour me dire ça ? »** commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

**« J'ai été stupide. Stupide de croire Tyler, stupide de croire en ses belles paroles. »** La tirade de la brune eut le don de calmer quelque peu Caroline.

**« De quoi tu parles ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »** L'a questionna Caroline.

Hayley sourit, mais pas un de ses sourires qu'elle arborait à son habitude. Non, celui-là n'atteint pas ses yeux, celui-là était triste.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a trompée toi aussi ? »** Lui demanda Caroline.

Même si elle ne souhaitait à personne de se faire trahir par la personne qu'on pense être celle qu'on aime, au fond d'elle, Caroline espérait que c'était ce qu'Hayley avait subi.

**« Il ne m'a pas trompée. Il m'a juste quittée. »** Lui apprit Hayley.

**« Quittée ? Mais pourquoi ? »** Lui demanda Caroline.

Hayley ricana, et le temps d'un instant, Caroline se retrouva face à la femme qu'elle avait apprit à détester.

**« A cause de toi ! »** lui dit-elle avec une voix remplis de reproche.

L'aveu de la brune surpris Caroline. Tyler avait quitté Hayley à cause d'elle. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour récupérer Tyler. Elle avait Klaus, et c'était lui, le seul qu'elle voulait. Mais le fait que Tyler ait rompu, inquiéta légèrement la blonde. Après tout, elle avait déjà assez à faire avec Camille, alors si en plus Tyler s'y mettait, cela allait énerver encore plus Caroline. Et elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendrait Klaus, si jamais Tyler tentait quoique ce soit envers elle.

**« De moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait pour. »** Lui confia Caroline.

Après tout, Hayley était la seule qui pouvait éclairer Caroline sur les intentions de Tyler.

**« Non, il est vrai que tu n'as rien fait. Mais avec Tyler tout a dégénéré à partir de la fête de fiançailles de tes amis, Bonnie et Kol. »** Lui apprit Hayley.

**« Mais, je ne comprends pas, c'était-il y'a pratiquement deux mois. »** fit une Caroline de plus en plus perdue par ce qu'Hayley lui avouait.

**« Très bien, je vais tout te raconter depuis le début. » lui dit Hayley en soupirant légèrement. « Bon, quand tu as découvert toute la vérité, avec Tyler tout est allé très vite. A peine tes affaires étaient parties, que j'emménageais avec lui. Au début, tout était parfait, je l'aimais, il m'aimait, bref c'était le bonheur. Puis il y'a eu cette fête. Au début, tout allait très bien, Tyler et moi ont s'amusaient bien, puis son comportement a changé, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Au cour de la fête je me suis absentée quelques instants au toilette, et lorsque je suis ressortie, Tyler avait disparu, je suis donc partie à sa recherche, et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il observait quelque chose. Lorsque je me suis rapprochée pour voir ce que c'était, j'ai vu que c'était toi, avec un homme, qu'on avait jamais vu avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'esprit de Tyler, mais depuis ce fameux jour, il a changé. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, on se disputait pour des broutilles. Trois jours, avant le mariage, j'en avais marre de cette situation, j'ai été voir Tyler et je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Et là, il m'a tout avoué. Il m'a dit que lui et moi c'était une erreur, que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Qu'à cause de moi, il avait perdu celle qui était, je cite, la femme de sa vie. Quand j'ai compris qu'il parlait de toi, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il t'avait trompé, s'il te considère comme étant la femme de sa vie. Et il a osé me dire que c'était la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, que s'il pouvait faire machine arrière, il le ferait et ferait les choses différemment. Notamment en ce qui me concernait, il aurait fait en sorte de ne jamais me rencontrer. Il me rend responsable de votre séparation. Alors qu'il est autant fautif que moi. Si j'avais su tout ça, jamais je ne serais tombée dans ses bras. Mais, il m'a eu avec ces beaux discours, et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. » **

A la fin de sa tirade, une larme coula sur la joue d'Hayley.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien qu'elle lui en ait voulu pour lui avoir volée Tyler, elle se surprit à être compatissante envers Hayley.

**« Tyler est vraiment un imbécile. »** s'entendit-elle dire.

Hayley eut un petit rire.

**« Et encore, le mot est faible. »** ajouta-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent complices.

Hayley fut la première à reprendre la parole après ces quelques minutes de silence.

**« Ce n'est pas tout. Je suis aussi venue te mettre en garde. »** Lui rappela-t-elle.

**« Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? »** demanda Caroline perdue.

**« Contre Tyler. Je l'ai vu parler avec une femme blonde. Au début je pensais que c'était toi. De dos ont peut facilement croire que c'est toi. »** Lui dit-elle.

**« Une femme blonde ? Quelle femme blonde ? »** Demanda Caroline.

**« Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. »** lui avoua Hayley. **« Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que Tyler et elle se sont, comme qui dirait, associés pour te faire rompre toi et ton petit ami. Si j'ai bien compris c'est son ex, et elle veut, tout comme Tyler, vous voir séparer, afin de pouvoir lui remettre le grappin dessus. »** Lui apprit-elle.

Camille, la femme blonde qu'Hayley avait vue avec Tyler était Camille. Caroline aurait dû s'en douter. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Pire dans tout ça, elle et Tyler avait prévu de les séparer. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Klaus, afin d'éviter d'autres crises de jalousie.

**« Hayley, je… Je sais pas quoi dire. »** Bafouilla la blonde.

**« Non, c'est moi. C'est en quelque sorte ma façon de me faire pardonner ce que je t'ai fais. Tu ne le méritais pas. »** Lui dit Hayley tout en se levant du siège sur lequel elle avait pris place durant son récit.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle se retourna et s'adressa à Caroline.

**« Tu sais, je regrette beaucoup ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part de Caroline, elle partit.

Caroline soupira, et s'adossa contre sa chaise.

En plus de gérer Camille, elle devait gérer Tyler.

N'aurait-elle donc jamais la paix ?

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle regarda l'heure qui l'était et vit qu'il était déjà 18h41.

Elle se leva, et envoya un message à Klaus lui disant de la retrouver chez elle.

Sortant du commissariat, elle monta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa rue, elle vit le 4x4 de Klaus. Sortant de sa voiture, elle entra dans le bâtiment et monta jusqu'à son étage.

Elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par Klaus, qui vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se sentit fondre sous son baiser, elle adorait lorsqu'il l'embrassait comme ça.

Mettant fin au baiser, Klaus cola son front contre le sien, et il lui sourit.

**« Hum… J'adore quand tu m'accueil comme ça. »** Lui susurra Caroline.

Klaus lui sourit encore plus et lui prit la main.

**« Tu as faim, j'espère, le dîner est presque prêt. »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Tu plaisante, j'espère. Je suis affamée. »** Lui répondit-elle.

**« Dans ce cas, va prendre une douche, le temps que je termine le dîner »** lui dit-il.

Caroline se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Klaus, avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle y resta pendant une bonne demi-heure. L'eau chaude sur sa peau l'a détendit.

Vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur, elle retourna dans le salon où elle vit que Klaus avait dressé la table, et qu'il servait le repas préparé par ses soins.

Elle prit place sur le canapé, et vit qu'il l'observait, attendant qu'elle goûte les spaghettis qu'il avait préparés. Prenant sa fourchette, elle enroula les spaghettis et les porta à sa bouche.

**« Hum… C'est délicieux. »** Lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut avalée.

Klaus sourit et se redressa, fier. Puis, il prit son assiette et commença à manger.

Dès qu'ils eurent finis, ils posèrent leurs assiettes sur la table basse du salon. Caroline poussa un soupir de contentement.

**« Je pourrais très vite m'y habituer. »** dit-elle.

**« T'habituer à quoi ? »** demanda Klaus tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

**« A ça, à nous. Toi me préparant des petits plats lorsque je rentre du travail, prenant soin de moi comme si j'étais une petite chose précieuse. »** Avoua-t-elle.

Klaus l'a pris dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

**« Mais tu es une petite chose précieuse, tu es MA petite chose précieuse. »**

A ses mots, Caroline rougit et planqua sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur.

Qu'elle était bien, elle adorait ses petits moments de tendresse, ou rien d'autre qu'elle et Klaus ne comptait. Elle voulait que cela dure pour toujours. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, du moins pas encore, pas tant qu'il y'avait Camille et Tyler.

Cette pensée fit rappeler à Caroline qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à tout prix à Klaus.

**« Klaus… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »** Lui dit-elle en se redressant.

Klaus se redressa également :

**« Je t'écoute. »**

**« Voilà, en fin de journée, j'ai eu la visite d'Hayley. La femme avec qui Tyler m'avais trompée. »** Commença-t-elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Elle est venu pour me parler. Elle m'a d'abord racontée son histoire avec Tyler, bon je t'épargne les détails. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait rompu avec elle, à cause de… »**

Elle se stoppa, ne sachant pas comment l'avouer à Klaus.

**« A cause de ? »** l'encouragea-t-il.

**« A cause de moi. »** murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'avait murmuré si bas, qu'elle espérait que Klaus ne l'ai pas entendu. Mais, elle comprit qu'il l'avait entendu lorsqu'elle vit qu'il serrait les poings.

**« Ecoute, Tyler et moi c'est terminé, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de lui, c'est toi que j'aime »** le rassura-t-elle.

**« Excuse-moi d'être jaloux, mais ce type te trompe, puis il vient comme une fleur te parler et s'excuser au mariage de ta meilleure amie, et maintenant j'apprends qu'il a de nouveau des vues sur toi ! »** s'emporta Klaus tout en se levant de canapé et en faisant les cent pas.

**« Attend, comment tu es au courant qu'il est venu s'excuser le jour du mariage ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis. »** S'étonna-t-elle.

A ces mots, Klaus se figea, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Il n'avait jamais dit à Caroline, ni à qui que ce soit, qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre elle et Tyler. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Surtout que Caroline s'était redressée et avait croisée les bras.

**« Et ne cherche pas à m'amadouer avec une excuse bidon et avec l'aide de tes surnoms. Dis-moi la vérité. »** Rajouta-t-elle.

Klaus soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, Caroline le cuisinerais si il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Et elle saurait si jamais il lui mentait. Après tout, elle n'était pas Shérif pour rien.

**« Ok, très bien, je vais te le dire, mais ne t'énerve pas contre moi après. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai entendu te faire tout son discours d'excuse. »** Lui avoua-t-il.

**« Entendu ? Comment ça entendu ? Entendu, comme je vous ai espionnés ? Ou entendu comme j'ai entendu par erreur son discours ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Entendu comme, je vous ai espionnés. »** dit-il tout en détournant le regard.

**« Et je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu m'espionnais ? »** s'énerva-t-elle.

**« Love, je.. »** Commença Klaus.

**« Ah non, pas de surnom. Dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi tu m'as espionné ? »** Répéta-t-elle.

**« Parce que tu me plaisais. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu hantes mes pensées. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire sortir de ma tête cette ravissante femme blonde que j'avais vu assise à une table du Mystic Grill. Je pensais que je n'allais jamais te revoir, mais le destin en a décidé autrement étant donné que tu es une des meilleures amies de ma nouvelle belle-sœur. Et j'ai appris à te connaître, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi Caroline. »** Lui dit-il.

**« Je… Tu… Tu te souvenais de moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

**« Oui, je me souvenais de toi, love. Comment oublier cette chevelure blonde, ce visage angélique, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et ses lèvres si tentatrices qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : être embrassé. »**

Sitôt dis, sitôt fait, Klaus s'empara tendrement des lèvres de Caroline.

Leur baiser d'abord tendre se fit plus passionné, lorsque Klaus demanda l'accès à la bouche de Caroline avec sa langue, accès qu'elle lui accorda comme elle était avide de passer rapidement à l'étape supérieure. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, faisant augmenter la température de leurs corps. Les mains de Klaus descendirent jusqu'à la taille de Caroline, qui elle fit passer ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, il descendit ses mains jusqu'au fesses de Caroline et la souleva, cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Toujours en s'embrassant, il les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, et déposa délicatement Caroline dessus.

Alors que Klaus allait lui enlever son débardeur, Caroline se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à Klaus.

**« Klaus… hum… attend, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire. »** réussit-elle à dire.

**« Hum… ça peut pas attendre. »** lui demanda-t-il tout en parsemant son cou de baiser.

**« Non, c'est important. »** lui dit-elle.

Klaus stoppa ses baisers, sans pour autant retirer sa tête de son cou. Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à lui caresser le crane. A ce geste, Klaus poussa un soupir de bien-être.

**« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Hayley n'est pas seulement venue pour me parler de son histoire avec Tyler, elle est aussi venue me parler de ses intentions. »** lui dit-elle.

Klaus releva la tête et l'a dévisagea.

**« Comment ça ses intentions ? Quelles intentions ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Elle l'a vu parler avec une femme au Mystic Grill, Camille. »** lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

A l'entente du nom son ex, Klaus se redressa.

**« Donc, si je comprends bien, Tyler a fait la connaissance de Camille. »** se dit Klaus plus pour lui-même, que pour Caroline.

**« Selon Hayley, ils vont tenter de nous faire rompre. »** lui avoua-t-elle.

Klaus tourna la tête vers elle, et la regarda de son regard bleu impénétrant.

**« Ils peuvent toujours essayer, mais il n'y arriveront pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

Comme Caroline secouait la tête il continua :

**« Parce qu'on s'aime toi et moi. Parce qu'on est heureux ensemble. Et parce qu'on finira nos jours ensemble. »**

Caroline lui sourit.

**« Toi et moi. »** lui dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

**« Oui, love. Toi et moi, contre le reste du monde. »** Lui dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Caroline se blottit dans ses bras, et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter des caresses de Klaus sur son bras.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la raison de la venue d'Hayley ? De ce qui attend nos tourtereaux ? **


	12. Chapter 11 : L'accouchement

**Coucou chers lecteurs. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présentez mes excuses, je n'ai pas postée de chapitre depuis plus de deux semaines, et comme je pars bientôt en vacances, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain.**

**Mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'interaction du couple Stelena, et pour une bonne raison !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elo69 : Eh oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu avec Hayley, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle ait le mauvais rôle, bizarre, surtout que je n'aime pas du tout ce personnage. Pour ce qui de Tyler et Camille, je ne peux rien dire..**

**Taraddict : Comme je le disais à Elo69, je n'avais pas envie qu'Hayley sois la méchante de service pour une fois.**

**Analissa : J'adore tout tes petits compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :). Pour ce qui est de Tyler et Camille, j'ai plus ou moins mon idée de ce que je leur réserve, mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

* * *

Caroline était blottie contre Klaus, quand son portable sonna. La sonnerie stridente du téléphone fit sursauter le couple qui était tranquillement endormi. Cherchant son téléphone qui était sur la table de chevet, Caroline remarqua qu'il était 3h du matin, et que la personne qui l'avait réveillée était Stefan. _Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'appeler à cette heure-ci_, pensa-t-elle.

**« Stefan ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

**« Caroline ? Je … Il faut que tu viennes… Elena est en train d'accoucher. »** Dit-il à toute vitesse.

A ces mots, Caroline se redressa, inquiétant Klaus par la même occasion. Au fond, elle entendait Elena qui criait.

**« Ok, Stefan, je serais la d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, j'appelle les autres, occupe-toi d'Elena. »** lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se leva rapidement, et ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir le premier jean et le premier pull qu'elle vit. Klaus en fit de même, ayant comprit qu'Elena avait perdue les eaux.

Se dirigeant dans le salon, Caroline prit ses clés de voiture ainsi que son sac à main, elle lança ses clés à Klaus qui les réceptionna sans problème.

**« Tu conduis jusqu'à l'hôpital pendant que je réveil tout le monde. »** lui dit-elle.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Caroline, et Klaus prit la direction de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, pendant que Caroline réveillait tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent devant la standardiste.

**« Bonsoir, on cherche Elena Gilbert, elle a été admise plus tôt dans la nuit. »** dit Caroline.

**« Un instant. »** leur dit la standardiste, sans lever la tête.

Deux minutes plus tard, la standardiste ne leur avait toujours rien dit, elle n'avait même pas levée la tête. Ce qui agaça fortement Caroline.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à redemander l'information, Kol et Bonnie arrivèrent.

**« Alors ? »** demanda Bonnie tout en prenant Caroline dans ses bras.

**« Alors ? Alors on n'est là depuis cinq minutes et on ne sait toujours pas ou se trouve Elena. »** Cria légèrement Caroline en se retournant sur la standardiste.

Cette dernière releva la tête, et tout en dévisageant Caroline :

**« Mlle Gilbert sera installée dans la chambre 213, deuxième étage, la salle d'accouchement se trouve au même étage. »**

Caroline se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et attendit que les autres la rejoignent.

Dans l'ascenseur, Caroline tapa du pied, toujours énervée contre la standardiste, Kol et Bonnie se regardèrent en masquant leurs rires, et Klaus regarda sa petite amie avec interrogation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

**« J'envoie un message à Matt, comme ça il n'aura pas à attendre pendant cinq minutes. »** annonça Caroline.

**« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait attendu pendant cinq minutes. »** dit Kol avec un sourire.

**« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »** demanda Klaus perdu.

**« Eh bien mon cher frère, puisque tu le demandes, sache que notre chère Caroline et la standardiste ont eues un conflit lorsqu'ont étaient au lycée. »** commença Kol.

**« Quel genre de conflit ? »** demanda Klaus, tout en regardant Caroline.

Cette dernière soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

**« Histoire de lycéenne. »** dit-elle sans lever la tête.

Klaus regarda tour à tour Kol et Bonnie.

**« Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. »** fit Bonnie avant que Kol ne révèle toute l'histoire.

Caroline releva la tête et devant le regard interrogateur de son homme elle soupira.

**« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? C'est juste une vieille histoire de lycée. »** Dit-elle.

**« Parce que je veux tout savoir de toi. »** lui dit-il.

Caroline soupira et hocha la tête.

**« Bien, on était tous en deuxième année, et Amy et moi on était tout le temps en compétition. Mais on était vraiment en compétition pour être capitaine des cheerleaders, et pour un garçon. »** Raconta Caroline.

**« Et tu as été la capitaine des cheerleader, je le sais de Kol. Et le garçon ? »** Questionna Klaus.

**« C'est moi qui suis sortie avec. »** lui révéla Caroline.

**« Et qui c'était ? »** lui demanda-t-il légèrement jaloux.

**« Damon. »** lui dit Caroline en un soupir.

C'est ce moment que choisi Matt pour faire son entrée. Caroline tourna la tête, ainsi que Kol et Bonnie.

**« Hey, des nouvelles ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Non, aucune. »** lui répondit Bonnie.

Matt hocha la tête et se posa sur le siège à côté de Kol.

**« De quoi vous parliez ? »** demanda Matt en regardant Klaus et Caroline.

**« De l'histoire entre Caroline et la standardiste. »** lui dit Klaus.

**« Oh »** fut tout ce que Matt trouva à dire. **« J'ai appelé Rebekah. »** leur dit Matt.

**« Et comment va ma chère sœur ? »** lui demanda Kol.

**« Elle va bien, elle m'a juste engueulé pour l'avoir réveillé à 4h du matin. »** dit Matt.

Klaus et Kol rigolèrent, le sommeil de Rebekah était quelque chose de très précieux.

**« Mais pourquoi l'avoir appelé ? »** lui demanda Bonnie.

**« Elle voulait savoir quand Elena accoucherait. »** lui apprit Matt.

* * *

Du côté d'Elena et Stefan :

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, une chaise roulante fut apportée pour Elena et ils l'emportèrent dans une salle pour l'examiner. Stefan remplit rapidement toute la paperasse de dernière minute.

**« Comment allez-vous Elena?»** Demanda le Dr. Fell.

Elena lui répondit par un petit sourire suivit d'un gémissement.

**« J'ai l'impression que votre enfant va arriver très bientôt, vérifions cela.»** Dit-elle et elle l'aida à s'installer confortablement sur le lit, qui n'était pas du tout confortable. Elena tenta de bouger mais rien n'aidait et la douleur était horrible.

**«Vous êtes dilatée de 7 cm, donc ça ne devrait pas être long. Désolée mais je ne peux pas vous faire de péridurale à ce stade.»** lui dit-elle et Elena hoqueta.

**«MAIS JE LA VEUX!»** Couina-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la douleur intense de la contraction. Elles semblaient être plus fortes à chaque minute.

**«Je suis désolée Elena, essayez de vous relaxer.»** lui dit le Dr. Fell. Elena hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Stefan la rejoint et s'assit à côté d'elle, murmurant des mots doux.

**«Que veux-tu que je fasse ?»** demanda-t-il l'air impuissant.

**« Ça fait si mal et j'ai l'impression qu'un couteau me transperce.»** Lui dit-elle et il acquiesça, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Stefan massa le bas de son dos du mieux qu'il put.

L'infirmière vint examiner Elena. C'était une vieille femme, près de 60 ans, elle avait 8 enfants.

**«Oh ma chère vous en êtes à 10 cm ! »** Hoqueta-t-elle. Et puis il y eut un brouillard d'activité tout autour: infirmières, techniciens, lumières, tables, etc…

* * *

Elena était dans la salle d'accouchement, habillée d'une étrange robe en papier. Stefan avait un ensemble assez drôle et il souriait comme un fou. Elena avait vraiment envie de le frapper à ce moment.

Le docteur Fell était là et il y eut un pic d'excitation alentour, puis tout à coup il fut temps de pousser.

**« Respirez Elena, inspirez, expirez, ça ira mieux vous verrez ! »** lui dit-elle.

Son dos se cambra, et elle poussa un nouveau cri.

**« Très bien, Elena, à trois, vous poussez, d'accord ? »** lui dit le Dr Fell.

**« D'accord ! »** acquiesça Elena.

** « Un, deux, trois ! »**

**« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »**

**« Je vois la tête ! »** informa le Dr Fell.

**« Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas, ça fait tellement mal.»** Se plaignit-elle, Stefan la regarda, impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire excepté de continuer à pousser.

**«Très bien Elena…La contraction arrive.»** Lui dit le Docteur Fell et Elena attrapa instantanément la main de Stefan.

Au signal du Dr, Elena poussa une nouvelle fois.

**«AHH ! »** Hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la main de Stefan.

**« Une épaule ! »** dit le Dr Fell. **« C'est bientôt fini Elena, allez, poussez encore ! »** rajouta-t-elle.

**« Tu peux le faire mon amour ! »** lui dit Stefan en lui embrassant le front.

**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »** grogna-t-elle avant de pousser.

Haletant comme jamais, elle dit à Stefan d'une voix tranchante :

**« Tu ne vas plus jamais me toucher, je te préviens Stefan Salvatore ! »**

Sa menace fit sourire le Dr Fell.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les pleurs et les cris d'un bébé emplirent toute la salle.

**« C'est un beau petit garçon ! »** annonça le Dr. Fell.

Le cordon ombilical fut coupé, le bébé fut nettoyé aux yeux, le nez et la bouche, avant d'être remit à Elena.

**« «Il est magnifique. »** murmura Elena.

**« Comme sa maman ! »** répliqua Stefan.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et Elena lui dit :

**« Je ne suis pas prête à recommencer, tu peux me croire ! »**

Stefan sourit, avant de chercher ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire, tout en gardant son bébé dans les bras.

**«Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez voir votre famille ? »** Demanda l'infirmière et ils hochèrent la tête.

L'infirmière sortie et la porte se ré ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Bonnie, Matt et Damon.

Bonnie et Caroline prirent place aux côtés d'Elena, et regardèrent le nouveau-né avec un petit sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

**« Ohhhh, il est trop mignon. »** dit Caroline tout bas, ne voulant pas effrayer le petit.

**« Comment il s'appelle ? »** demanda Bonnie, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde sur les parents.

Elena et Stefan se regardèrent.

**« Je vous présente Paul Giuseppe Salvatore. »** annonça Elena.

A l'annonce du deuxième prénom, Damon marqua un temps d'arrêt, Giuseppe, tout comme leur père.

Damon fut sorti de ses pensées par Stefan :

**« Hey, Damon, je sais que toi et moi on a plus été très proche depuis que tu es parti après le lycée, mais avec Elena on voudrait que tu sois le parrain de notre bébé. »**

**« Je… Moi ? Vraiment ? »** Bégaya Damon.

**« Oui, toi Damon, avec comme marraine Bonnie, si tu le veux bien, bien sûr. »** dit cette fois Elena.

**« Oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »** dit cette fois Bonnie, des larmes dans les yeux.

**« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »** demanda Elena.

**« Oh oui, bien sûr. »** pleura Bonnie en se dirigeant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à son filleule.

Après les embrassades des filles, Elena reporta son attention sur Damon, dont Stefan n'avait pas quitté des yeux, attendant une réponse de la part de son frère.

**« Damon ? »** demanda Elena.

**« Hum… Je, désolé, je suis juste surpris que vous aillez pensés à moi pour être le parrain. Je veux dire, je suis loin d'être un exemple. »** Dit-il en baissant la tête.

**« Damon, Stefan et moi on en a parlé, et on sait que tu seras un super parrain. D'accord, c'est vrai tu as faits des erreurs, et tu essaie de te racheter. C'est ce qui fait qu'on t'a choisi pour être le parrain. »** Lui dit Elena.

Damon hocha la tête, très ému. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

Tout le monde fut très ému de la petite scène fraternelle qui se jouait devant eux.

**« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, il faut que tu te reposes Elena. »** dit Caroline tout en la prenant dans ses bras, avant de faire de même avec Stefan. Elle regarda une dernière fois Paul, puis tout le petit groupe, qui avait fait de même, partirent.

Arrivé dans le parking, ils se stoppèrent tous.

Devant eux, se trouvaient deux personnes, seuls Caroline et Klaus savaient qu'ils se connaissaient.

Devant eux se trouvaient, Tyler et Camille.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Comment avez vous trouvez la scène de l'accouchement, j'espère ne pas l'avoir raté, et avoir assez bien détaillé les sentiments ressentis. **

**Tyler et Camille font leur apparition. Qu'on-t-il prévus ?**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience :)**


	13. Chapter 12 : Jalousie et retour

**Coucou chers lecteurs.**

**Je suis de retour de ma semaine de vacance, et vous n'avez pas eu à attendre longtemps, avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre.**

**Chapitre avec le pourquoi Tyler et Camille se trouvaient à l'hôpital.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Klaroline66 : La réponse est dans ce chapitre.**

**Lea Michaelson : Voici la suite :)**

**MARiiN3 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur réserve un happy ending tout de même, mais il y'aura pleins d'obstacles qu'ils devront surmonter, obstacles surnommés : Tyler et Camille.**

**Elo69 : Eh oui, pauvre Stefan, je l'ai pas épargné. Pour ce qui est de l'avenir de Klaus et Caroline, je sais déjà ce que je compte leurs réservés.**

**Analissa : Eh oui, Stefan s'en ai prit plein la tête. La confrontation entre les ex à sonnée ^^**

**taraddict : Eh oui, Tyler et Camille ont bien choisis leur moment ^^ Mais il ne vont pas les embêter bien longtemps.**

* * *

_Devant eux se trouvaient, Tyler et Camille._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fou la Tyler ? »** demanda Caroline.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi Caroline, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. »** lui dit-il en lui souriant.

**« Klaus, comme tu m'as manquée, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu. »** dit cette fois Camille.

**« C'est marrant Camille, car vois-tu, tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué une seule seconde. »** lui dit Klaus.

**« Euh… je crois que nous on va y aller. »** dit Matt, en entraînant les autres à sa suite. Enfin surtout Damon et Kol, qui voulaient voir comment ça allait se terminer.

**« Tyler, qu'est-ce que tu fou la ? »** commença à s'énerver Caroline.

Klaus prit sa main dans la sienne, et effectua une légère pression, à la fois pour calmer Caroline, et à la fois pour le calmer lui.

**« Eh bien je suis là pour la même raison que toi, pour voir Elena. J'ai appris qu'elle avait accouchée et je viens prendre des nouvelles. »** Lui dit Tyler, comme si c'était évident.

**« Tu n'es même pas ami avec Elena. Tu n'as jamais pu la supporter. Alors trouve une autre excuse pour expliquer le fait que tu sois là. »** Lui rétorqua Caroline.

**« Tu m'as eu, j'ai toujours admiré ton intelligence Caroline. Bien, puisque tu veux savoir, je savais que tu serais la, et je suis là pour toi, Caroline. »** Lui dit Tyler, tout en s'approcha d'elle.

Cela eut le don d'énerver Klaus. Il s'avança jusqu'à Tyler, le regard noir.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'on est étés présentés, je suis Tyler. Et je serais toi, je ne m'attacherais pas trop à Caroline. Elle est mienne. »** Lui dit Tyler tout en soutenant son regard.

**« Je sais qui tu es, et je sais aussi ce que tu as fait à Caroline. Alors je serais toi je lâcherais l'affaire, car je sais que jamais Caroline ne reviendra vers toi. »** Lui dit Klaus.

**« Tu crois ça ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas mon histoire avec Caroline. C'est une histoire qui est loin d'être terminée. C'est juste une question de temps avant qu'elle ne te largue et qu'elle ne retombe dans mes bras. »** Fit Tyler avec un sourire mauvais.

S'en fut trop pour Klaus, sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir, le poing droit de Klaus, s'abattit sur le nez de Tyler. Ce dernier, sous le coup de la surprise, s'effondra au sol.

**« Tu crois vraiment que Caroline reviendra vers toi, si jamais elle et moi ça ne marche pas ? Mais réveille-toi mate, elle ne reviendra JAMAIS vers toi. »** Lui dit Klaus énervé.

Tyler, qui c'était relevé avec l'aide de Camille, regarda d'un œil noir Klaus. Son nez était cassé. Il entra dans l'hôpital.

Klaus, qui avait serré les poings, ferma les yeux et respira fort pour se calmer.

Caroline, qui était restée en arrière le temps de la confrontation entre son homme et son ex, était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il c'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle s'avança doucement vers Klaus, et posa sa main sur son épaule. A son contact, il sembla se détendre légèrement. Puis il se retourna et fit face à sa belle.

Il chercha dans ses yeux des représailles, mais il ne vit rien. Elle le regardait toujours avec amour, et avec une lueur de désir.

**« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. »** lui dit-il penaud. **« Mais il m'as vraiment énervé à dire que tu retournerais avec lui. »** dit-il, comme s'il cherchait à s'expliquer.

**« Ne t'excuse pas, si tu n'avais rien fait, je lui aurais moi-même collé mon poing dans sa face. »** lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

**« Oh, vraiment ? »** lui demanda-t-il, son sourire sur le visage.

**« Hum hum »** acquiesça Caroline. **« Puis tu sais, tu étais très sexy quand tu lui as collé ton poing dans la figure. »** lui fit-elle d'une voix séductrice, tout en se collant à lui en en posant sa main sur son torse.

Klaus la regarda, et son regard exprima le même désir que Caroline. Prenant sa main, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture et la plaqua contre cette dernière avant de prendre ses lèvres avec faim.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent et cherchèrent à dominer l'autre. Un désir sans pareil les consumait.

Les mains de Klaus, qui étaient posées sur les hanches de Caroline, firent leur chemin jusqu'aux fesses de la belle blonde, et cette dernière fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Klaus, avant de les faire descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe durci. Caroline gémit et Klaus grogna.

Relâchant la bouche de sa partenaire, Klaus posa son front sur celui de Caroline, tous les deux tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale.

**« Et si on rentrait ? »** proposa Caroline, une fois qu'elle eut une respiration à peu près normale.

Klaus se détacha d'elle, lui ouvrit la porte côté passager, Caroline s'engouffra dans le véhicule, non sans lui décrocher un regard aguicheur. Klaus se dépêcha de fermer la portière et de faire le tour de la voiture afin de gagner le côté conducteur.

Tout le long du trajet qui les séparaient de l'appartement de Caroline. Klaus avait les mains serrées sur le volant, pendant que Caroline croisait et décroisait ses jambes. Elle allongea ses jambes sur le tableau de bord.

**« Caroline ! »** dit Klaus entre ses dents.

**« Oui mon cœur ? »** lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**« Arrête sa tout de suite. »** la prévint-il en montrant ses jambes de la tête.

**« Sinon quoi ? »** demanda-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.

**« Sinon, j'arrête la voiture et je te prends sur la banquette arrière. »** lui dit-il, tout en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

**« Hum… L'arrière de ma voiture. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait à l'arrière d'une voiture. »** Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

**« Caroline »** l'a supplia-t-il.

Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle enlevait ses jambes du tableau de bord.

**« T'a de la chance qu'on est bientôt arrivés. »** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

Et en effet, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Klaus gara la voiture. Lui et Caroline se hâtèrent d'en sortir, et d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Caroline courra dans les escaliers, Klaus à sa poursuite. Il l'a rattrapa facilement, et l'a plaqua contre la porte de l'appartement, et prit d'assaut sa bouche. Il fit ensuite glisser sa bouche sur le cou de Caroline, qui lui laissait plein accès à son cou.

**« Caroline »** souffla Klaus, toujours dans son cou.

**« Hum ? »** demanda-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

**« Les clés. »** lui dit-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Caroline gémit contre ses lèvres, elle enroula un de ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que de l'autre, elle cherchait ses clés.

Mais ce n'était pas facile, avec un Klaus qui l'embrassait et dont les mains commençaient à devenir assez baladeuses.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, lorsque Klaus cessa toute activité. Elle comprit pourquoi en le voyant ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait même pas sentit qu'il avait pris les clés.

**« Comment tu les as prises ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Elles étaient dans ta poche arrière, love. »** lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte, et Caroline entra tout en tirant Klaus. Ce dernier ferma la porte avec son pied, avant de plaquer Caroline contre celle-ci tout en l'embrassant.

Plaquée contre le bois d'ébène, Caroline s'accrocha à sa chevelure désordonnée, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Leur échange était fiévreux. Caroline le serra avec exagération, cherchant à le rapprocher d'elle inconsciemment.

Une flamme venait de naître en elle et elle se sentait vivante, entière, presque soulagée. Le désir l'a consumait de part en part tant son impatience était grande.

La langue de Klaus força la barrière de ses lèvres et vint butter contre la sienne, cherchant à fusionner. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son ventre et vinrent empaumer ses seins. Il palpa sa poitrine tout en douceur et rapprocha son bassin du sien. Caroline renforça son étau et enroula ses jambes autour de lui, voulant le sentir bien plus encore. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur son jean dont il défie le bouton, avant de le lui baisser. Ses mains vinrent pétrir ses fesses uniquement recouvertes de dentelle.

Leurs respirations étaient entrecoupées, leurs peaux transpiraient. Caroline ondula ses hanches contre celle de Klaus, cherchant une friction plus importante.

Klaus enroula ses bras autour d'elle et se déplaça jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche, c'est-à-dire la cuisine, ou il l'a déposa sur le rebord de la table quelques secondes plus tard. Déchaîné, il fit disparaître son débardeur en un temps record et extirpa son sein gauche de son bonnet, titillant son téton. Caroline poussa un gémissement de bien-être, déboutonnant sa chemise avec précipitation. Elle caressa bientôt ses pectoraux musclés à souhait et mordit le lobe de son oreille.

Sa langue traça une ligne imaginaire de sa clavicule à sa poitrine, s'échouant sur son mamelon tendu. Caroline plaqua sa paume contre la belle bosse que renfermait son pantalon, caressant son importante érection à travers le textile. Il grogna tel un animal et elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds au moment où son index atteignit son entrejambe. Il exerça une légère pression sur son clitoris encore recouvert de tissu. Caroline succombait, déverrouillant la boucle de sa ceinture au plus vite.

Le cœur de Caroline battait une chamade effrénée, elle suffoquait, au bord de l'implosion. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus lieu d'être, seuls Klaus et elle comptait. La raison avait désertée ses pensées. Caroline n'arrivait plus à décrypter ce que son cerveau lui dictait. Elle ne voulait plus rien comprendre, juste ressentir et être désirée par Klaus.

Il abaissa finalement sa culotte noire et son pouce vint flatter son intimité trempée. Après avoir ouvert sa braguette, Caroline plongea sa main dans son boxer et touchait enfin le fruit défendu, jurant intérieurement. Il enfonça deux doigts en elle et elle saisit sa verge à pleine main. Leurs râles s'unirent l'instant d'après et Caroline dévora sa belle bouche, ne supportant plus cette attente insupportable.

Il l'incita à s'allonger puis se pencha vers elle, plaquant son torse contre son buste tremblant. Les jambes enroulées autour de lui, Caroline resserra leur étreinte comme pour se protéger d'une quelconque menace.

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent et leur précipitation cessa tout à coup, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il frotta son sexe contre le sien et plaça son gland à l'entrée de son vagin. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et la pénétra en douceur. Caroline gémit de bien-être.

D'abord immobile, il la fixa éperdument puis réalisa un premier mouvement de hanches en elle et leur fougue reprit de plus belle.

Totalement à sa merci, ses ongles étaient incrustés dans la douce peau de son dos tandis que ses mains pétrissaient son corps. Ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un. Caroline respira son odeur à plein poumons. Il mordillait son téton, répandant de douces ondes de plaisir en elle. Caroline s'accrochait désespérément à son partenaire qui était tout pour elle. L'instant était magique et l'a transportait.

Un sentiment que Caroline ne connaissait que trop bien depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus prenait peu à peu possession d'elle, des milliers de papillons titillaient son ventre. Caroline essaya de transmettre silencieusement tout son désarroi à Klaus et son regard était toujours plus admiratif, aimant et doux.

Il accéléra le rythme de leurs ébats érotiques, se frottant bien plus contre elle. Caroline haleta, sachant désormais que son orgasme était proche. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour qu'elle jouisse, Klaus l'a suivant de prêt.

Transpirants et essoufflés, ils mirent un certain temps à reprendre leurs esprits.

* * *

Du côté de Matt :

Quand Matt était rentré chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se prendre une tasse de café, histoire de bien se réveiller, puis il alla ensuite prendre une douche.

Enroulé dans une serviette, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise, dont il laissa les deux premiers boutons ouverts.

A peine eut-il redescendu les escaliers, qu'on sonna à la porte. Matt soupira, mais se dirigea, tout de même jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

**« SURPRISE ! »** cria la personne à peine la porte fut ouverte.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Voici mon douzième chapitre. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la confrontation Klaus/Tyler ? Et qui est la personne à la porte de Matt ? **

**Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant que je reparte en vacances. (Faut déjà que je l'écrit), donc je ne vous promet rien.**


	14. Chapter 13 : Visite surprise

**Coucou mes lecteurs !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, ça fait un petit moment (pour ne pas dire plus d'un mois) que je n'avais pas postée de chapitre et je m'en excuse. Mais me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Analissa : Merci pour ta review :). Et oui, Tyler est comme ça, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce sera sa dernière tentative pour "récupérer" Caroline, je verrais ou mon imagination va me porter.**

**elo69 : Je suis ravie que la confrontation Klaus/Tyler t'ai plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :). Mais comme je l'ai dis à Analissa, ce ne sera pas la dernière apparition de Tyler.**

**Lea Michaelson : Voila la suite :).**

* * *

**« Rebekah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »** Lui demanda Matt surpris.

**« Elena viens d'avoir son bébé et j'ai pris le premier avion, et me voici. »** lui répondit Rebekah.

**« Attends, tu es revenue juste parce qu'Elena a accouchée ? »** lui demanda Matt incrédule.

**« Aussi parce que tu me manquais. »** lui révéla-t-elle.

**« Je préfère ça »** lui dit Matt avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Dieu que ça leurs avaient manqués. Relâchant les lèvres de sa belle, Matt se recula, de façon à ce que Rebekah puisse entrer, puis il remarqua la valise.

**« Bekah ? »** l'appela Matt tout en ne lâchant pas la valise des yeux.

**« Oui ? »** lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

**« Ton contrat est terminé ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

Comme Rebekah ne répondit pas, Matt leva les yeux de la valise pour les poser sur sa petite amie. Il vit qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

**« Bekah ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Je… J'arrête. »** Lui dit-elle.

**« T'arrête ? Comment ça t'arrête ? Je pensais que tu adorais être mannequin. »** Lui demanda Matt, complètement surpris par la nouvelle.

**« Oui, j'adore ça, mais, c'était avant que je ne te rencontre, et que je tombe amoureuse de toi. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Hey, je t'ai dis que je ne me mettrais jamais entre toi et ta carrière. Tu fais un métier que t'aime et je le respecte. »** Lui dit Matt.

**« Je le sais, mais j'arrête de mon plein gré. Ecoute, je fais ce métier depuis quatre ans maintenant, et j'ai déjà voyagée partout dans le monde. Mais j'en ai marre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me poser, avoir une petite vie tranquille auprès de ma famille, de mes amis, et surtout auprès de toi. »** Lui dit Rebekah.

A la fin de son discourt, Matt l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

**« Je t'aime Rebekah »** lui murmura-t-il dès que le baiser prit fin.

**« Je t'aime aussi Matt »** lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? Es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment la vie que tu veux ? » Lui demanda Matt.

**« Oui Matt, je suis sûre, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Le reste m'importe peu. »** Lui répondit-elle.

Devant tant de sincérité, Matt prit le visage de Rebekah en coupe et l'embrassa. Le baiser s'approfondit lentement, Matt fit glisser sa main gauche sur le dos de Rebekah, tandis que la droite trouvait son chemin sous son chemisier pour arriver à son soutien-gorge. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Rebekah, les mains de Rebekah fourrageaient dans sa chevelure en désordre. Les caresses de Matt devenaient de plus en plus appuyées. Il passa son bras sous ses genoux, la souleva et se déplaça jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche, c'est-à-dire le salon, ou il déposa Rebekah sur le canapé.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Les doigts de Matt détachèrent les boutons de son chemisier qu'il envoya par-dessus sa tête. Son soutien-gorge suivit rapidement le même chemin tandis que sa bouche cajolait sa poitrine.

Rebekah essayait de faire de même avec son tee-shirt mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que ce fut Matt qui le retira. Il déboutonna le bouton du jean et le dé-zippa. La tenant fermement par la taille, il la souleva afin de faire glisser son pantalon et son shorty le long de ses jambes. Les doigts magiques de son homme venaient d'atteindre son intimité et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Rebekah descendit ses mains sur le boutons de son jean, s'énerva dessus mais elle eut besoin de son aide pour lui retirer ses derniers vêtements. Rapidement, il fut à nouveau entre ses cuisses, taquinant son entrée de son gland. Son souffle chaud dans son cou lui provoquait des frissons. Rebekah avançai son bassin pour se rapprocher mais il recula légèrement. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules.

**« Que veux-tu, Bekah ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Matt ! »**

**« Dis-moi, mon amour. Que veux-tu ? »** Ses mains caressaient ses fesses et remontaient le long de ses côtes tandis qu'il bougeait son bassin de gauche à droite, frottant son érection contre son centre trempé.

**« Je t'en prie, Matt. Viens ! »**

**« Où ? Mon cœur. »**

**« En moi…maintenant. »** Ces derniers mots, à peine prononcés, qu'un violent coup de rein le fit pénétrer en elle, provoquant un cri de plaisir chez chacun d'entre-eux. Il la saisit par les fesses pour la coller à lui et imposa un rythme soutenu à ses coups de butoir. Les mains de Rebekah étaient toujours accrochées à ses épaules et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Des milliers de papillons prirent rapidement leur envol dans son bas ventre, signe que son orgasme se développait. Ses va-et-vient s'accentuèrent, une douce chaleur envahit son corps et des étoiles apparurent derrière ses paupières. Ses gémissements mêlés aux siens s'intensifièrent et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'extase.

Matt garda Rebekah quelques minutes contre lui, laissant leurs cœurs et leurs respiration reprendre un rythme normal.

**« Je t'aime, ma Bekah. »**

**« Je t'aime, moi aussi. »**

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer, nous essuya avec des mouchoirs dont la boîte se trouvait sur la table basse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Matt et Rebekah se rendirent à l'hôpital. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'Elena occupait, ils virent que tout le monde était présent.

**« Bekah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »** Lui demanda Kol étonné de voir sa sœur à Mystic Falls.

**« Salut tout le monde. »** dit Rebekah en ignorant la question de son frère. **« C'est Paul ? Oh comme il est mignon. »** Dit-elle une fois que ses yeux se furent posés sur le bébé.

**« Bekah, tu n'étais pas censée être à New York pour défiler ? »** lui demanda Caroline, dès que Rebekah relâcha son attention du bébé.

**« Si, mais je me suis rendue compte que mes attentes avaient changées. Alors, j'ai tiré mes adieux au mannequinat et me voilà. »** Leur apprit-elle.

**« Tu arrêtes le mannequinat ? »** lui demanda Klaus surpris.

Rebekah hocha la tête.

**« Pour de bon ? Tu restes à Mystic Falls ? »** Lui demanda Caroline.

**« Je reste. »** leur dit Rebekah avec un grand sourire.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par les applaudissements des filles et par un sourire de ses frères.

**« Dès que je sors d'ici, on organisera un petit quelque chose pour fêter ça »** dit Elena.

**« Elena, tu n'es pas obligée, tu es mère maintenant. »** lui dit Rebekah.

**« Ce n'est pas une raison, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. »** lui avoua Elena.

Ce à quoi Bonnie et Caroline acquiescèrent.

**« Oh Elena ! »** dit Rebekah la larme à l'œil.

Après ce moment riche en émotions, il fut temps au groupe d'amis de laisser les nouveaux parents tranquille, Elena était toujours un peu fatiguée.

Arrivés dehors, le groupe se regarda, cherchant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

**« Et si on allait au Grill fêter le retour de Bekah et parler de son avenir à Mystic Falls. »** Proposa Kol.

Tout le monde accepta. Chaque couples montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction du Mystic Grill.

Munis de bières, pour les hommes, et de cocktails, pour les femmes. Les amis trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée de leurs boissons.

**« A Bekah ! »** trinqua Kol, suivi de tout le monde excepté Rebekah.

**« Aux nouveaux départs ! »** trinqua Rebekah.

**« Alors Bekah, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu restes à Mystic Falls ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

**« Hum, et bien je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que je me retrouve avant tout. »** Lui répondit Rebekah.

**« En tout cas si t'a besoin, je peux peut être te trouver une place au commissariat, on a besoin d'une nouvelle standardiste. »** lui proposa Caroline.

**« Bekah, standardiste ? »** se moqua Kol.

**« Et pourquoi pas ? »** lui lança Rebekah. **« Après tout, je pourrais voir des hommes sexy et en uniforme toute la journée. »** rêva Rebekah, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Matt. Il regarda sa petite amie avec les yeux écarquillés.

Kol éclata de rire, suivit, très vite par tout le monde, excepté Matt.

**« Matt, relax, elle plaisantait. »** lui dit Klaus, une fois que son fou rire fut passé.

**« Bekah ? »** l'interrogea tout de même Matt.

Cette dernière rigola légèrement avant de rassurer son petit ami :

**« Je plaisantais Matt, c'est gentil Care, mais je ne pense pas que standardiste soit un métier fait pour moi. »**

**« T'inquiète, je comprends, et c'est vrai que je ne te vois pas en standardiste. »** lui dit Caroline.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire Bekah ? A part défiler, bien sûr. »** Lui demanda Bonnie.

**« Oh, euh eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais la question n'a jamais eu de l'importance pour moi avant. Mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose en fonction de mes qualités. »** Lui répondit Rebekah.

**« Et quelles sont tes qualités ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

**« Euh, alors, je suis déterminée, énergique, ponctuelle, toujours de bonne humeur, ordonnée, autonome… Euh… »** Commença Rebekah.

**« Je sais ! »** s'exclama Kol.

Tout le monde le regarda, attendant qu'il parle.

**« Quoi ? Il m'arrive de réfléchir. »** Leur dit-il.

**« On sait mon chéri, mais dis-nous ce que tu sais. »** lui dit Bonnie.

**« Bekah, t'étais plutôt douée pour organiser toutes sortes de soirées, non ? »** lui demanda Kol.

**« Oui, et alors ? »** lui demanda Rebekah, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

**« Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne te lance pas dans l'évènementiel ? »** lui proposa Kol.

**« Mais oui, Bekah, t'es super douée pour ça, et tu m'a bien aidée avec la soirée d'inauguration pour la galerie. »** confirma Klaus.

**« Et ça serait super pour Mystic Falls, à chaque grande occasion, le maire fait appel à des services extérieurs, et ils n'ont jamais finis à temps. »** lui dit Caroline.

**« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je me renseignerais. »** Dit Rebekah.

Le groupe d'amis continua de parler pendant une partie de l'après-midi, avant de se séparer.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus, rentrèrent à l'appart, chacun dans leurs pensées.

Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa vie, celle de ses amis. Bonnie c'était mariée avec Kol, Stefan et Elena venaient d'avoir un bébé, et Matt allait vivre avec Rebekah.

Se tournant vers Klaus, elle savait qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

**« Klaus ? »** l'appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci releva la tête de son carnet à dessin.

**« Dis-moi, tu te plais ici, n'est-ce pas ? »** voulut-elle savoir.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'il passait dans la tête de sa petite amie.

**« Oui bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demande cela ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Bon voilà, j'ai bien réfléchie, et je pense, non j'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer ici. »** lui dit-elle.

Klaus ne répondit pas, très surpris de sa demande.

**« Je sais que c'est un grand pas dans un couple, mais tu passes le plus clair de ton temps ici, et la plupart de tes affaires sont ici, mais je ne veux plus que ça soit juste MON appartement, je veux que ça soit NOTRE appartement, tu comprends ? »** lui dit-elle.

**« Je… Caroline, j'adorerais que cet appartement, soit NOTRE appartement. »** Lui dit-il.

**« C'est vrai ? »** lui demanda Caroline, folle de joie.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. »** lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Caroline laissa sa joie éclater et sauta sur Klaus pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle était à califourchon sur lui, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux, pendant que celle de Klaus se baladaient dans son dos, avant de passer sous son haut qu'il commença à remonter.

Caroline mit fin au baiser, avant de faire descendre ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Klaus, ses mains, elles, délaissèrent sa chevelure et descendirent sur son torse jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son pull, qu'elle lui enleva.

Caroline allait revenir sur ses lèvres, quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Ce son eut le don de couper le couple.

**« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »** demanda Klaus.

**« Non, personne. Et toi ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se leva, après qu'il lui ait fait non de la tête, réajusta ses cheveux, ainsi que son haut, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit. Klaus eut juste le temps de remettre son pull qu'il entendit une voix d'homme :

**« Bonsoir Caroline. »**

Caroline, elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle se tenait…

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de la décision de Rebekah ? De la proposition de Caroline ? Mais surtout qui est l'homme à la porte de son appartement, non de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Klaus ? **

**Dites moi tout ce que vous avez en tête.**


End file.
